Glorious Spirit
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Travis is a boxer in his hometown, and he is competing in a tournament to be champion.
1. Chapter 1 Princess Mandie

Disclaimer: I own Travis and not the female villains.

Travis was back in the ring but he has on new boxing wear on which consisted of black singlet, black and white shoes, and blue shorts and boxing gloves in his corner waiting for his next opponent.

Travis said, " I hope this opponent is good."

Travis a green beam down in the middle of the ring causing Travis to cover his eyes with gloved hand but he opens them to see something that made him blush as he sees a female about the height of a human adult with amazon build. She has yellow skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. She wears an emerald-colored corset, skirt, emerald boxing gloves, and knee-high boots. She also has crystal earrings and a crystal headdress, and she wears black lipstick. She has long purple hair and green colored pupils. She is a very beautiful girl.

Travis thought " _She is beautiful and tall_ ."

The woman looks Travis and checks him out making her smirk in excitement as she sees his muscles physique along with his good looks along with licking her lips in hunger while looking at him also as if he is a piece of meat.

Mandie said, "You are a handsome human and I hope you put up more of a challenge ."

They both meet in the middle to touch gloves and they went back in their corner to begin the match that they are eager to have as they get in their respective stances in the boxing match between human and alien princess warrior.

Travis gets in an orthodox upright stance, as with the legs shoulder-width apart and the rear feet a half-step in front of the lead of Mandie who is also in an orthodox stance but in semi crouch with a smirk on a beautiful face.

_**Ding **_

**Round 1**

The fighters come into the distance of each other to start the match and Mandie begins with a jab to the head of Travis to put his arm guard in turtle defensive shell making it difficult for Mandie 's jab to get through.

Mandie thought " Damn he has a good defense ."

Travis fires his jab at Mandie but it was parried by Mandie with a smile on her face when she parried it and she goes for the jab again at but like before Travis blocks it along with delivering a double jab to face of Mandie follow a hook to the body making her wince but she smiles.

Mandie thought "He already impressing me and I wish he was my choice for a husband instead of Mark ."

Mandie feints jab to the head making Travis cover up but he realized it was a mistake as Mandie lands a lead hook followed by a straight body shot making Travis wince in pain as he felt the power of Mandie.

Travis shook the pain and he moves back making Mandie follow him along but Travis keeps her at bay with multiple jabs while Mandie bobs and weaves out of the way for the jabs making Travis impress with her skills.

Travis thought " Wow she has skills ."

Travis slips a hook coming from Mandie who has a smirk on her face as she sees his evading skills when she threw a hook at Travis which made her nodded her head in approval at his skill that he is displaying.

Travis felts ropes on him and he sees Mandie grin in eagerness as she rushes at Travis firing off a four-punch combo but Travis uses the ropes to evade the punches that made Mandie impressed at the boxing technique.

Mandie thought " Amazing he is using the ropes to dodge the punches ."

Travis clinches with Mandie by grabbing her waist along pulling her closes but he felt something soft in his face causing him to realize that her assets are in his face making him blush of a storm.

Mandie teased " Are you trying to fight me or seduce me ?"

Mandie looks down at Travis with an amused look on her face as he sees his face stuck in her breasts making chuckle softly at him as he blushes in her breast making her gain a naughty look.

_**Ding **_

The two fighters break the clinch but they stare at each other with equally determined stares with smiles on their slightly bruised faces as they look into each other eyes.

Mandie said " Don't you dare throw in the towels early .''

Travis said, " Trust me I won't ."

Mandie goes to her corner and she sits on her wooden stool looking Travis with an excited / battle crazed look on her faces making Travis give his stare to match Mandie which only made her more eager to fight him.

Mandie said " Good first round and I hope you can pick it up ."

Travis said " Oh I will .''

Ding

**Round 2**

The fighters come out of their corners ready to begin the second round as they dashed out of their corner with smirks on their faces they bring out their best punches to begin the round.

Travis goes on the offensive by firing off several hooks to the body of Mandie making cover-up trying to avoid taking damage from Travis 's hooks but she soon regretted because she was hit with a straight from Travis.

Travis thought " Got you ."

Travis goes to the body of Mandie making her very weak from the body shots but she is hanging on by a thread but she clinches with Travis making him blush since her breast is in her face.

Mandie teased " Are you scare ?"

Travis said, " No I am not ."

Mandie smirked and she kisses Travis on the lips making surprised by the forward actions of this alien warrior princess during a boxing match but she was kissing him on the lips.

Mandie thought " He is a good kisser ."

Mandie pulls out of the kiss and starts wailing on Travis but he covers up putting his on the defensive side for once as Mandie hammers away at him with several punches but Travis to clinch.

As Travis goes for the clinch he and Mandie fall to the canvas with Travis 's face in her breast making him blush again along with the growing smirk on Mandie 's face as she sees the blush again.

Mandie said, " Someone is excited to be on my breasts ."

Travis stands up and he helps Mandie up from the canvas with a bashful look on his face making Mandie cooed at his blushing face but she remembers this a fight so she fires out a hook that sent Travis down to the canvas making her go to the neutral corner.

Mandie said, " Is that it and I thought you are better."

Travis stays down to wait for the world to spinning around to get back from this wonderful second round before he loses as he sees his head stop spinning he stands back up in his stance making Mandie smile wider at bravery as he gets in his stance.

Travis thought " So fighting as a swarmer is not a smart move so how about fighting as an out boxer ."

Mandie dashes forward at Travis keeps his distance by firing off jabs to keep her at bay with the jabs as they landing at will making it frustrating for Mandie to hit Travis at all.

Mandie thought "He makes a better husband than Mark Chang and he has a do or dies attitude ."

Mandie fires a left hook to the head of Travis as it hit him it knocks his mouthpiece out of his mouth sending it to the canvas with saliva on it making Mandie pause to look at Travis with a smirk on her face.

Mandie said, "Oh no your mouthguard came out of your mouth and we can't have that ."

Mandie grabs Travis and smashes her lips on Travis 's lip in a kiss with both fighters moaning in pleasure of the kiss as she kisses him on the lips along with hugging him tightly.

Ding

The fighters break the kiss and Travis tries to walks to pick up his mouthpiece from the canvas but Mandie picks it up and she handed it to him making Travis grab to the mouthguard from Mandie to insert it into his mouth.

Mandie said, " That was a good kiss but I won this round darling so please do better in the next round ."

Travis said, " Good round ."

As Travis was about to walk into his corner Mandie pick him up and she walks over to his corner causing him to blush in embarrassment causing Mandie to smile well.

Mandie thought " He is a little shy and I hope the next rounds to break him out of his shell ."

Mandie sat him down in on his stool and peck on the cheek along with winked at him making him blush as she moves back to her corner to eagerly continue the fight with her possible husband.

Travis said, " I have to stick and move ."

Ding

**Round 3**

The fighters came out of their corners to begin as Mandie comes in Travis in ranges making him fire off multiple jabs to keep her at bay as he moves back to stay away from the power of Mandie as he moves back.

Travis thought " I need to get a knockdown but first I need to wear her down ."

Travis kept jabbing away at Mandie peppering her with the jabs and he smothered her in a clinch making her tired from as she leaves herself vulnerable as she allowed the clinch to happen but she hugged him tightly.

Mandie teased, " You must love clinching ."

Travis lets go of her and Mandie fires a slow straight but Travis swings his head to the side when punched quickly to lessen the damage of the straight that made Mandie amazed at the technique performed by Travis.

Mandie said, " Impressive and My name is Princess Mandie but I don't know your name ."

Travis said, " My name is Travis " Zero "Caster ."

Mandie said," Okay Travy lets have a good match ."

Travis keeps firing off the jabs to keep Mandie at bay along with firing a hook to the body which stunned her making Travis deliver a jab follow an uppercut to Mandie that sent to the canvas.

Travis said " Now we are even. "

Travis walks in the neutral corner and waited patiently for Mandie who is seating on the canvas with a dazed look on her face but she has a smile on her face as she is on the ground.

Mandie said, " Good combo you got their love ."

Travis said " Thanks ."

Mandie stands up looking at Travis with a hungry look as dashes over but she moving slowly but still haves Travis trapped in the corner in with her smirking as she pushes her breast forward in Travis's face.

Mandie said, " Got you ."

Ding

Mandie said, " Damn it but I see you in the last round, sweetie ."

Mandie kisses Travis on the forehead and she walks back to her corner and Travis notice that she is limping along with breathing hard making him realized that she is tanked out making him use his secret weapon.

Travis thought " Time to fight a slugger vs slugger fight .''

Travis is on stool gazing at Mandie who is staring right back with a tired look but she is smiling like there is no tomorrow as Travis gives her his game face on eager to start the next and final round of the match.

Travis said, " I hope you ready for the final round Mandie ."

Mandie said, " I am and bring it Travy cause I am going to knock out you ."

Ding

Mandie gets in her stance but shes see an interesting sight as she sees Travis fighting with his left hand forward instead of his right hand looking at her with a grin on his face eager to start the final round.

Mandie said, " Okay let see how well you can fight ."

They charged at each other Mandie fired off jabs to the head but Travis takes them and he gives seven hooks to the body Mandie as she is gasping for air as she takes the body hooks that felt as if she was being hit by a stone.

Mandie thought " Yes he is the one ."

Travis owers his stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave his body in a pattern similar to the shape of figure eight making it hard for Mandie to pinpoint his attack as she fires jabs but Travis is dodging them at blinking speed. Travis works and gives a hard uppercut to the chin that blasts Mandie up into the air and on to the canvas.

Travis goes into the neutral corner to wait for Mandie to get up but he sees no signs of her getting up making his concern for her grew as no signs of movement aren't being shown.

Travis rushes to her side and he puts started to shake her to see if she is going to wake up but he notices that she is knocked out causing him to get nervous as he sees her not responding.

Travis asked, " Are you okay ?"

Travis sees a stir and he sighs in relief as he sees Mandie slowly opening causing his worries to die down as she sits up making Travis hug her causing her to look shocked at his actions.

Travis said " Glad to see you woke up ."

He helps her stand up and Mandie turns towards Travis to pick him so she can hug him along with kiss him making him blush as she deepens the kiss causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

Mandie puts Travis back to the ground and Travis looks her with a bashful look on his that made Mandie giggled at him when he had the look on his face since she found it adorable expression.

Mandie said, " Travy you have to earn my love and my hand in marriage ."

Travis looks shocked at what the alien princess said to him causing Mandie to hug him again making her breast hit his face again causing him to blush more along with sending his mind to overload.

Mandie said, " We can live together in your home."

Travis thought "This girl is a knockout ."

**Author note: Here is the chapter it is Mandie from Fairy odd parents requested by my good buddy CMXB.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tournaments

**Disclaimer; I own Travis Caster.**

" There is a boxing tournament that brings some of the strongest fighters from other universes?"

Mandie smirked," Correct Travis."As she leans up against the ropes of the ring looking at Travis who had a look of disbelief as he stands there in shock.

Travis looked stunned and he felt a stab of doubt but he see Mandie from Fairy odd parents in front of him making him convince that there is a multiverse along with a boxing tournament but he gains an exciting look making Mandie chuckle in amusement.

Travis said," I'm sold but I need to change my clothes quickly."As he makes his way out of the ropes towards the men's locker room.

Mandie also gets out of the ring and she makes her way to the woman locker to change as well.

A couple of minutes later Travis came out of the locker dressed a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylors. He was holding his gym bag over his shoulder and he see Mandie was missing.

Travis thought" I wonder could she be?"As he looks around for Mandie until he hears the sound of the female locker room 's door being opened.

" Here I am Travy."

Travis turns to the direction of the voice and he see something that made his jaw dropped in astonishment he sees a woman with brown hair, green eyes wearing a white dress shirt, with jeans and high heels. She seems to be holding a gym bag in her hand.

The woman said," Like my human disguise Travy ?"As she struck a pose for Travy and winking at him making him blush.

She chuckles and she walked over to where he is standing to pat his head making him blush even more causing the woman to smirk at his blushing face. Travis looks at her face and he see that she looks like Mandie but she is human.

The woman stated," It is I , Princess Mandie but you may call me Mandy in this form ."As she winks at Travis.

Travis said," You look beautiful." As he made Mandie blush causing him to smirk at her.

Travis asked," Is there anything I need to know about the tournament?"As he looked at the disguised alien princess.

Mandie said," Hmm well I know where it is at ."As she gains Travis 's attention as he looked at her.

Travis asked," You do ?"As he looked eager making Mandie look amused along with chuckling at his eager expression.

Mandie said," Well I know the directions but I don't have my ship, unfortunately." As she looked sheepish.

Travis said," I have a ride."As he gestured Mandie to follow him to the parking lot.

As the duo made their way to the parking lot they see a Murcielago parked in the parking lot making Travis smile fondly at seeing his car as he pulls out his keys. He hit the unlock button making the car unlock and Travis went to open the passenger door for Mandie.

Mandie said," Thank you Travy."As she takes her seat in the passenger seat and Travis shut the door.

Travis walked over to the driver's side of the and he gets in then he shuts the door along with throwing his gym bag in the backseat. Travis buckles up along with Mandie then Travis then puts his car in drive as he drives out of the parking lot.

As they driving Mandie was telling him the directions of the place for the tournament and Travis see the place where the tournament is taking place which was a boxing arena of some kind. Travis parks the car and he quickly opens Mandie 's door allowing her to step out.

They make their way towards the tower they see the front door of the arena they both walked to the door of the tower. As the duo got to the door Travis opened the door for Mandie allowing her to enter the arena first then Travis follow behind her.

The duo see that they aren't alone as other female fighters are standing by the ring and Travis see that they all look familiar but he see two that stuck out as they didn't look like they came from other worlds.

Travis narrowed his eyes as he see a young woman standing at 5'7" with a good solid body, by no means slim - a pleasant powerful figure. She has brown shoulder-length hair that framed an attractive round face with blue-grey eyes with thick black eyelashes. She had a medium-sized nose turning somewhat at her left, slender lips and a few freckles dressed in a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt.

Travis thought" Jessica."As he looked at the girl bitterly and anger.

This is Jessica Blake Travis's former girlfriend during high school and they were both trained at the same gym since they both did boxing but Jessica grew jealous that his determination in boxing causing her to give Travis an ultimatum to quit boxing or lose her.

Travis tried to get Jessica to calm down but she was stubborn causing Travis to pick boxing making Jessica throw insults about his parents making Travis very upset causing him to storm away in anger.

Travis see that she is talking to a girl their age standing at 5''7 she has pale skin, brown hair that only goes to her neck, brown eyes and dressed in a red leather jacket over a black shirt, black leather pants and black heels.

" TRAVIS !" 

Travis cringed at the sound as he see Jessica came over beaming with the unknown girl behind but what made Travis grimace was seeing all on eyes on him. Travis see from the corner of his eyes Mandie making her way over to him.

Jessica purred," Hey my man."As she flashes him a smile making Travis nearly hurl in the inside.

Mandie said," Travy who is this?"As she dropped her disguised revealing her true form.

Travis said," Unfortunately I do Mandy."As he looked over at Mandie but he saw Jessica pout.

The unknown girl asked," Hey Jess who is this? "As she looked at Travis up and down.

Travis sees some of the fighters are looking at them or more specifically him with a curious look on their faces making him blush since he isn't used to this type of attention from the opposite sex during school. Before anything could be said their hearing footsteps causing everyone to see in the ring was a female.

The female stand at 5'1 with a slight petite build but has an athletic build she was Japanese with blondish brown hair and honey brown eyes dressed in a red shirt and skirt looking at everyone with a smile.

The girl said," Welcome Boxers to the tournament and I am Ayame."As she made some of the fighters cheer making Ayame smile gently.

Ayame said," I brought you all here for one reason which is to find the true champion." As she made everyone murmured to themselves.

Travis thought" Champion? I always wanted to be a champion."As he dreamed of being a champion of boxing.

Ayame announced," The second prize is that young man Travis Caster who is also a competitor in the tournament."As she pointed to Travis who gained a blush on his face making Mandie look amused at his blushing face.

" HE is a prize ?" 

" He is a bit cute."

"Now I am motivated ."

Travis wishes he was somewhere else right now and he felt someone touch his shoulder causing him to see it was Mandie looking at him with a comforting look making him feel at ease but they missed the look of jealousy on Jessica's face.

Jessica thought " That should be me."As she stares at the two in jealousy in her eyes.

Travis see two females approaching him causing to see to his shocked from a famous cartoon on Disney about a girl that can do with her arch-nemesis. Travis see that Shego and Kim are looking a bit older than their canon selves as Kim looked to be in her early 20's and Shego looks to be in her mid 20's.

Shego asked," So you are the additional prize ?"As she raised an eyebrow intrigue until she gains a smirk making Travis blush.

Shego smirked," I hope you fight as good you look, sweetie."As she winks at Travis causing him to spluttered causing Shego along Kim and Mandie to chuckle in amusement.

Travis stuttered," I-I-I can hold my own ma'am."As he gives a serious look towards Shego who looked amused.

Shego said," We shall see until then train hard kid."As she turns around to leave with Kim who winks at Travis before walking off with Shego.

Travis said," I got to update my training then if I want to survive in this tournement." As he begins forming a training regimen for the tourney.

Ayame is watching Travis with an amused and loving look on her face as she stares at Travis who is in deep thought making her giggle to her self as she looks as he leaves with Mandie. Ayame made a note to her own training too.

Ayam thought " My Travis it seems that you gain some of the attention of the fighters.'" As she sounded amused. She plays with her hair and she begins giggling to herself as she exited out of the ring.

Travis is walking out of the door with Mandie heading to the car but they both paused as they see a female leaning against the car making Travis right eyebrow twitch as he see it was Azula looking at him with a bored look on her face.

Azula asked," So what's a peasant like you being the additional prize ?" As she looked at Travis with an incredulous look.

Travis stated," I don't know your HIghness."As she shrugged unknowingly making Azula flinch as he brought her former title but she gets up in Travis' face.

Azula said," Listen to enough Peasant I want you to show me your skills."As she taps his chest with her index finger.

Travis said," I will not fail you ."As he gives Azula a look filled with determination making Azula smirk.

Azula said," Let see if you can back it up, peasant."As she turns to leave the two alone and she gives she begins to think of a training regimen for the tournament.

Travis and Mandie got into the car to drive off to Travis's home for dome rest for the day because the tournament will be happening soon. Travis opens Mandie's door and he helps her out of the car then he grabbed both o the gym bags.

Travis said," Welcome to my place Mandie."As he leads her to his place which is a normal home.

Travis opens the door and lets her walk-in first to see it was a basic human living room but none of the less it looks impressive for a human home. She see Travis locking the door and setting the bags by the door.

Travis said," I know it isn't much but I call it home."As he looks over at Mandie who gives him a wink.

Mandie said," Not to worry handsome."As she walks over to Travis and she sways her hips making him blush.

Travis thought " This lady is going to be the death of me."As he looks at Mandie's back but he feels Mandie is smirking.

Travis sighs to himself and he takes a seat on the couch with his hands covering his face as he processes the information about the tournament along with the fighters. He felt a hand brushing his hair making him look up to see it was Mandie who has a smile on her face.

Mandie said," You have silky hairy Travy."As she looks at him with a smile on her face.

Travis said," Thanks and your hair looks good too ."As he smiles up at her too.

**Notes: Here is part 2 and the tournament is coming soon. Who should Travis face in the tournament first?**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Bride

_**Disclaimer: I own Travis, Jessica, Ayame.**_

"_I have to keep pushing.!"_

_This was the thought of Travis as he is wearing a blue tracksuit and blue trainers sprinting down a hill with a determined look on his face. Travis is currently doing his morning runs since the tournament is happening soon so he wants to get prepared._

_Travis thought " it a shame that Mandie and I split since for the tournament."As he and his new friend had to go their separate way for the tournament._

_**Flashback **_

_**Mandie said," Travy for the tournament we have to split for the time being until one of us has been knocked off the tournament."As she sounded sad which made Travis a bit sad too.**_

_**Travis said," I understand."As he looked down sadly but Mandie pulled his chin up to look at her. Travis's face heats up as he stares at her face which has a pretty smile on her lips.**_

_**Mandie said," Chin up sweetie and besides, maybe we can have our rematch."As she giggles cutely but her face turned serious.**_

_**Mandie said," Train hard Travis and make it far in the tournament. If we do fight well I am coming at you with everything."As she gave a cold but not completely cold look on her face.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Travis thought" I will bring my best Mandie."As he finishes his run to catch his breath and he walks to the gym.

Travis doesn't take his car when he is jogging since he wants to walk to the gym since it will be making him faster for boxing. Travis is happy that he left his spare gear in the gym, and he see the gym up ahead making him smile.

Travis enters the gym and see that a few people were in the boxing gym making him smiles as he walks towards the locker room to pull his gear. Travis takes out his boxing wrap and he came out of the locker with his wraps.

Little did someone was watching Travis as he outs on his boxing wraps on and the person was a woman in her mid 30's with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in all white wedding dress looking at Travis with a smile on her face.

The woman thought" Well isn't he a handsome one."As she looks at Travis's face as he finished putting his wraps on.

This is Mary or more infamously known as Bloody Mary from Twisted metal is currently in the holing her gym bag, but she saw a familiar face in the gym in the form of Travis " Zero" Caster making her amused at his nickname.

Mary thought" I might have found my Knight in shining armor." As she looks at Travis 's back with a beaming look.

_**Flashback**_

"_**The second prize is that young man Travis Caster who is also a competitor in the tournament."**_

_**Mary saw a nineteen young male in with black hair and hazel eyes dressed in dressing a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's blushing at the attention he is receiving from the fighters which made Mary giggle.**_

_**Mary thought " I found you, my knight."As she blushes at Travis.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Mary is heading to the women's locker room and she came wearing an all-white workout gear holding some white boxing wraps. She heads over Travis with a shy look on her face as she approaches Travis who is stretching.

Mary said," That some intense stretching you doing."As she got Travis 's attention as he paused in his stretching and he turns around only to blush at her making Mary surprised.

Travis said shyly," Yeah you need to be limber to workout."As he chuckles nervously as he stares into the blue pools of the older woman.

Mary smirked," You don't say. My name is Mary and I know your name is Travis Caster the prize."As she smirked when she saw Travis blush in embarrassment.

Travis asked," You wouldn't have to be Bloody Mary from Twiste meta ?"As he made her stunned.

Mary stuttered," Y-Y-You know who I am ?"As she looked at Travis in fear but she see him giving her a sympathetic look.

Travis said," I do and feel bad for you."As he made Mary taken a bit by Travis's statement.

Mary thought" He didn't judge me like the other boys."As she felt her heart pump up as she looked at her possible husband.

Travis asked," May I ask are you training for the tournament?"As he snapped Mary out of her thoughts.

Mary said," Yes I am ."As she looks at Travis who suddenly brightens up.

Travis said," We should train together then."As he made Mary again taken back by this gesture but she smiles.

Mary said," Sure."As she offered Travis a smile on her faces as she saw her knight smile and he notices that she has white boxing wraps in her hand.

Travis asked," Need any help?"As he gestured towards the wraps in Mary 's hand.

Mary said," Yes please."As she gave Travis the white boxing wraps so he can put it on her hands.

After Travis got both of her hands wrapped up they decided to do some stretches to loosen up for the training. They begin doing some arms stretches that made their arms feel loose, and they finish up the rest of the stretches.

Travis asked," What do you want to do next Mary?"As he looked at Mary who is deep in thought.

Mary thought " He is actually not calling me ugly, fat, or a cow." As she felt tears coming out her eyes gained Travis's attention as his face showed concern.

Travis asked," Are you alright Mary?"As he looked at her with concern as he saw tears coming down her face.

Mary said," I-I-It … just… that you didn't even call me a fat ugly cow."As she sniffed and she see Travis's horrify look making her taken back.

Travis said," You are not a fat ugly cow ."As he grasps her hands gently and he offers her an encouraging smile that seems contagious.

Travis decided to try something an experiment called Boxing Therapy which is a fusion of boxing and mental therapy. Travis took a psychology class because if his boxing dream didn't work he would become a psychologist. Travis begins guiding Mary to a boxing ring.

Mary asked," What are we doing near the ring?"As she looked at her_ Darling _'s back with a questionable look.

Travis said bluntly," We are going to spar."As he went to the glove rack and he got two pairs of boxing gloves. Travis handed Mary her gloves which were white 10-ounce Everlast's and Travis was putting on his gloves which were blue 10-ounce Everlast's.

Mary thought " He wants to spar against me?"As she looks down at her white gloves and she looked at them for a minute until she started putting them on making Travis beam.

Travis opens the ropes for her to walk in the ring first and Travis walked in the ring last with a gentle smile making Mary felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw that smile on Travis but she smiled none of the less as she went to a corner.

Travis is walking to his corner and he see Mary is in her corner in an orthodox textbook stance making Travis as he enters his defensive orthodox boxing stance with his guard up. Travis decided to take it easy on her since he doesn't want to go all out on her.

Travis thought" Besides I don't want her to know all of my skills."As he inserts his blue mouth guard in his mouth. He see Mary inserting her white mouthguard in her mouth and she smiles at him.

The two fighters came out of the corners and Mary goes for a body shot that was blocked by Travis's forearm then Travis goes for a feint to the head of Mary making Mary slip but then she realized it was a feint as Travis goes for straight to the body that paralyzed her.

Travis said," Defend yourself at all ti-" As he was hit in the jaw with a hard-hitting uppercut from Mary who had a smirk on her face.

Bloody Mary teased," Fun I was going to say that about you, Darling."As she watches Travis regains control of himself. Bloody Mary begins clinching with Travis making and she feels his muscle.

Bloody Mary said," My what big muscle you have."As she presses her boobs to Travis's chest and she smirks when she see his blushing. Bloody Mary started delivering some body shots to Travis making him grunt a bit.

Travis escape from the clinch kept his guard up making Bloody Mary pout a bit then she gets a vision of her past which made her scowl which made Travis concern but before he had time to react he was blasted to the corner from a vicious right hook from Mary who was on him.

Travis thought" Crap she has gotten a flashback."Ashe defends against the shots from Mary who is unloading on him. Travis decided to clinch with Mary who now has tears streaming down her face.

Mary asked," Is there something wrong with me?" As she wanted to know why people rejected her.

Travis said," What? No no no there is nothing wrong with you."As he clinches with Mary who is calming down by rest her head on his shoulder. Travis remembered from seeing his friend play Twisted Metal game that Bloody Mary went through a tough time growing and he remembered her ending where she was screwed out of love by Calypso.

Travis lets go of Mary and she gets back into her stance which caused Travis to do the same which caused Mary to goes for a jab-cross combo but Travis blocked them. Travis begins to move back which caused Mary to move forward to go for a jab to the body of Travis which Travis allowed as it made him grunt.

Travis see a hook coming from Mary causing him to slip it and he delivered a jab to the body of Mary making let out a gasp then Travis begins smothering her with body shots taking her stamina away and Mary begins clinching with Travis as she rests her head over his shoulder.

Travis said," What you went through was terrible but don't let your past dictate your future."As he holds on Mary who is touched by his words.

Mary had tears in her eyes and she couldn't hold it anymore as she fully hugs Travis who tighten the hugs. Travis lets Mary cry into his chest and Travis gently rubs the back of Mary who is calming down.

Travis asked," Wanna call it a draw?"As he asked Mary who nodded her head making Travis sigh happily.

Meanwhile in another Gym Mandie who was in her human disguise dressed in a black Adidas sports bra and black sweat pants with black tennis shoes. On her hands were black 10 ounces Reyes gloves as she was currently punching on the punching bag.

Mandie starts off another round of punching on the heavy bag and she gets her rhythm going as she landed some hooks follow by some straights to the bag. Mandie begins throwing jabs on the bags then she throws several crosses to the bag. Mandie takes a break admiring her work as she is covered in sweat but she didn't care as she looked in the mirror to see her abs.

Mandie whistled," My abs are getting hard and I hope Travy is training his ass off .''As she thought her mate and she looks at the ring to see that it is empty.

Mandie takes off her gloves revealing her hands wrapped in black boxing wraps then she tied her hair in a topknot. She then walks in the ring and she begins putting her gloves back on as she walks to a corner of the ring.

Mandie thought " I wonder where my sparring partner ?" As she begins to hop up and down on her feet.

" You looking for me?"

Mandie see walking through the door of the gym was Shego holding a gym bag that green like her clothes. Shego had a smirk on her face as she stares down Mandie who returned the smirk which caused Shego to chuckle in amusement but she notices that Travis isn't around.

Shego asked," Where the kid at?"As she wonders where Travis is at and why is Mandie alone.

Mandie said," We are splitting from each other company until the end of the tournament or one of us get knockout."As she sounded a bit sad but she squashed it a bit to focus on Shego who had a smirk.

Shego mocked," Shame he isn't here because I want him to see me knock you on your ass."As she see Mandie frowned which only made Shego feel more confident about her self.

Mandie said," The only person that will be on their ass is you sister."As she begins shadowboxing.

**Notes: Here is the third chapter of the story and see you guys you got any ideas then let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald diva

Discaliamer: I own Travis, Ayame and Jesssica.

Bloody Mary and Travis were walking down the streets with their gym bags over their shoulders because they got word that Shego is in the gym along with requesting a spar against Travis.

Bloody Mary asked," Darling are you sure you want to spar against this Shego?"As she had a worried look on her face.

Travis said,'' I am sure Mary."As he walked to the gym door and he opens the door for Mary.

Travis follows behind her and they walked in the gym to see a pile of unconscious male members making Travis along Mary wince in pity for the fighters but they hear chuckling coming from the boxing ring.

They see in the ring Shego dressed completely in boxing attire, which included a black & green sports bra that displayed her ample bust and a pair of black shorts that showed off her flawless legs on feet were black shoes and she was wearing green boxing gloves. Her long raven hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Shego smirked," I see that the trash I left out of the ring kid."As she leans against the rooms and she see Mary making her narrowed her eyes at her.

Travis said,'' Hello .'' As he greets the emerald villainess who smirked at him in return.

Shego said," Just call me Shego and I want to see what you're made of ." As she banged her gloves.

" _Travy make sure you give it your all ."_

Travis and Mary turn to see it was Mandie coming out of the locker room dressed in her training gear but Travis notices that she was slightly limping.

Mandie said," She is relentless ."As she gestures towards Shego who had the biggest smirk on her face.

Travis said," Thanks for the tip, Mandie."As he heads for the locker to change into his gear.

Mandie asked," So wedding dress what made you go after Travy ?" As she looked over at Mary with a smirk on her face.

Mary said," He treated me with kindness."As she thought about this morning at Travis's house.

_**Flashback **_

" _**Breakfast is ready darling!"**_

_**Travis came out of his room to see Mary in her wedding with an apron holding a plate with food making Travis's stomach growl.**_

_**Mary teased," Someone hungry. As she sees Travis's embarrassed face and she gestures for him to sit down at the table.**_

_**Travis sits down and Mary places the plate down on the table letting the aroma of the food enter Travis's nostrils along with making his mouth water.**_

_**Travis said," Thank you for the breakfast."As he digs in his breakfast-making Mary smile in pleasure.**_

_**Mary thought " I found my knight in shining armor."As she looks at Travis with a loving look.**_

_**Flashback**_

Mary said," He made me feel wanted."As she looked at Mandie who nodded in approval.

Mandie stated," I understood you completely."As she recalled being snubbed by Mark Chang on multiple occasions.

They hear the sound of the male locker room door is opened and they see Travis stepping out of the locker wearing his black and blue shorts, his gloves are blue with black trim and his calf-high boots are black with blue laces but what made the three women lick their lips was seeing Travis slight muscle chest with a six-pack.

Shego thought " Mama wants that."As she gained a naughty smirk on her face.

Mandie thought " If he is a sin then send me to hell."As she looked at Travis 's abs in lust and desire.

Mary thought " Darling got a body on him.''As she felt the blood rush to her head as she saw Travis 's ab.

Travis walks in the ring and he makes his way to his corner eager to start the match against Shego who has a huge grin on her face then she inserts her green gumshield in her mouth.

Travis said," Alright Shego let get ready to rumble."As he banged his gloves creating a loud sound.

Shego said coyly," Alright babe... I won't hold back."As she skipping on her place making her curves bounce.

Shego walks to the center of the ring and waits for Travis to come in the center to touch gloves with a smirk on her face.

Shego teased," Come... I won't hit you... too hard... Hehehe... ." As she holds her gloves out for the traditional touch gloves.

Travis thought" I can't let her psyche me out! Or distract me!...but man; that's easier said than done...-" As he makes his way in the center of the ring and he notices that he is the same height as Shego.

Mandie thought " I hope Travis can handle her ."As she looked at the ring in concern for her crush then she gets a flashback to her spar with Shego.

_**Flashback**_

" _**Is that all you got Mandy ?"**_

_**Mandie had to look up at Shego who was standing over her with her gloved fist on her hips looking down at Mandie with a smirk.**_

_**Mandie tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't respond to her making her tap out in sign in surrendering making Shego raise her hand up in victory.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Shego said,"__Relax cutie pie… I show you a good time."As she steps in making press her tits on Travis's chest. She then quickly touch gloves with Travis and she heads back to her corner.

Travis goes back to his corner where Mary is waiting for him standing outside on the apron looking at Shego with a jealous scowl before she looks at Travis who stared back at her then Mary quickly kisses Travis making Travis along with the other surprise.

Mary said," Fight smart darling."As she pulls out of the kiss leaving a flush Travis with two jealous girls.

Travis said," I will.'' As he briefly hugs Mary to her surprise and the other girls jealous but he turns back to Shego.

**Round 1**

The fighters came circling one another trying to see any holes in their defense but Shego blitzes forwards Travis throwing a few straights then follow by a hook but Travis blocked then he went on the offensive by throwing a barrage of jabs to test Shego 's defense.

Shego blocked them with ease and she steps in to deliver her won jab towards the body of Travis making him grunt but Travis the goes to inside to start working the body making Shego grunt.

Shego thought " Damn his body shots hurt.''As she winces from taking the shots to the body. Shego goes to the outside to start peppering Travis up with jabs but Travis is blocking them making Shego scowl.

Shego started fighting more aggressively as she pushes Travis back against the ropes then she crouches and sends a right hook to Travis side. Then she places her face on Travis's chest and starts drilling his gut with powerful uppercuts making his two female companions wince.

Shego asked," What's wrong boy...?"As she clinches Travis, pressing Travis's chest with her breasts and her arms holding you good.

Travis thought " Shit she got me trap."As he tries to get out of the clinch that Shego got him trapped in.

Shego stated," What's wrong Trav...? Wanna escape...? FINE! I CAN HELP!'' she stops the clinch and sends a nasty right hook to Travis's face to make Travis go to the other side of the ring.

Travis thought" AAGH! Damn it!.''As he see Shego in his vision making him gulp.

Shego said," I'm not done...HANDSOME!" he was circling you, she came from Travis's left side, quickly did a step forwards so she could so a short uppercut to Travis's gut.

Travis looked forward completely miss Shego's attack fro the left side so her uppercut hit him hard and leaves wide open to her uppercut which leaves Travis hanging helplessly off the ropes with a painful expression.

Travis said," Damn...you're a knockout in more ways than one, Ash…"As he hangs off the ropes.

Shego said,'''ll show you that you are right... I'm a knockout in many ways…"As she stands before Travis takes a power stance, legs lightly bend and feet firmly on the mat.

_**Ding **_

Shego cursed," Damn it I almost had you but no matter ."As she backs off of Travis and She heads back to her corner with a confident stride.

Travis gets up off the ropes and he heads back to his corner where Mary put down his stool making him sigh that he needs to do better in the next round. Travis sits down on his stool and Mary is shooting him a look of worry.

Mary asked," Darling are you alright?"As she looks at Travis who is silent rethinking about his strategy.

Travis said," I am alright but I need to fight better."As he accepts the water from Mary and he spits it in the bucket.

Mary said," You need to be careful because she seems to be a brawler mix with an outside fighter."As she pointed out towards Travis who nodded his head agreement.

Shego thought " I hope you can do better in this round sweetie."As she leans up against the ring post with a smirk. She see Mandie outside of the ring looking very grave.

Mary said," Okay darling stick and move then cinch her."As she finishes the advice to her possible husband.

Travis nodded and he stands only to get a kiss on the cheek of Mary to the anger to the two women. Mary exits the ring and Travis gets in his stance making Shego smirk at him in amusement.

_**Ding **_

_**Round 2 **_

Shego declared," I hope you fight better this round Handsome."As she banged her gloves with a smirk.

Travis said," I will Miss Shego."As he smirks as well making Shego smirk get bigger.

The two fighters came out of the corner and Shego immediately goes for a blitz buy Travis toss out a few jabs at Shego 's face making Shego wince. Shego chases after a retreating Travis and she corners him in the corner making MAry along with Mandie fearful.

Mary yelled," DARLING CLINCH!" As she quickly gained Travis 's attention.

Travis clinches with Shego who was surprised by this before she could do anything Travis locked her arms in the clinch taking her arms. Travis pushes her back to escape the corner and he cotuined to clinch with Shego making smirk as she pushes her tits on Travis's chest.

Shego purred," I shall punish you...! Prepare...to...go...to...heaven...!"As she places her face on Travis's chest. She g tries to break out of the clinch but Travis got it locked in tight making Shego pout.

Travis lets go of the clinch and he quickly nailed Shego with a jab making Shego grunt in pain causing Mandie and Mary to cheer for Travis who is peppering Shego up with jabs to the face then Travis moves back.

Travis thought " I need to stay on my bicycle and avoid slugging it out with her." As he stays on the outside. Travis see Shego blitzes towards him causing him to jab her in the face stopping her in her traps.

Travis continued to jab away at Shego who is trying to avoid them but to no avail as the jabs kept landing. Travis steps back then he shuffles looking at Shego who is getting frustrated as her powers activated.

Travis said," Shego calm down."As he looked fearful of being hit with one of her plasma attacks.

_**Ding **_

The two fighters go back to their corner and Travis see Mary placing his stool out with a smile on her face as she see Travis making his way to the corner. Mary hugs Travis making Travis smile a bit.

Mary said," Good job darling.'' As she watches her darling sit on the stool and she begins telling him to stay on his toes.

Shego thought " Time to show my best." As she banged her gloves loudly as she gains a smirk on her face.

Mandie thought " Come on Travy shows her who is the boss."As she has a smirk on her face as she saw the last round.

Mary stated," You just need fight smart and beat her."As she rubs Travis's shoulder making Travis moan in relief causing her to giggle.

Travis said," Got it."As he accepts his mouthguard from Mary and she steps out of the ring. Travis stands up with determined look making Shego smirk wider as she stares down Travis.

_**Ding**_

**Round 3**

The two fighters came out of their corners to start the fight and Shego goes on the attack with multiple swiping jabs from the outside but Travis bypasses them. Travis jabs at Shego 's abdomen making her grunt in pain.

Shego said," Here I come."As she blitzes towards Travis who was ready for her.

As she got closer Travis hit her with a near neck-snapping uppercut then Travis hits her with a jab-cross that sent Shego on her back looking up at Travis who is looking down at her.

Travis asked," Do you wish to cotuined Miss. Shego ?"As he walks towards the neutral corner with a serious look.

Shego shots up like a bullet making Travis impress and he came out of his corner with his guard up ready for a fight. Shego shoots forward toward Travis like a missile and she places her face on Travis's chest, she was willing to do a small flurry of uppers to his body.

Shego purred," I shall punish you!"As her green gloves entering deeply on Travis's tummy making Travis grunt.

Shego's uppercuts hit dead on target each time, and Travis legs eventually turn to jelly as Travis starts to fall forward but he almost instinctively wraps his arms around Shego in a clinch to try and stop himself from falling.

Travis asked," Ngh...agh...Th-this is punishment?"As he feels her face on his chest and let out an aroused moan, trying my best to defend against what comes next to no avail.

Shego clinches him back, stopping the beating when she hears Travis question, she pushed Travis on the rope.

Shego teased," Maybe or maybe not."As she smirks at Travis and she continued her assault on making his two female friends worry.

" TRAVY !" 

" DARLING!"

Travis gets out of the clinch and he begins hammering away at Shego making her grunt in pain but almost in pleasure as one-shot accidentally hit her ample chest making Travis blush along with the other women jealous.

Shego teased," Someone forward?"As she see Travis's blush and she begins stalking forwards to punch Travis.

She goes for a vicious hook but Travis parried it then he counters it with a right cross that jolts Shego head back then she hits the mats. Travis looks down at Shego with a tired look hoping she stays down but he sighs as he sees she doesn't get up.

Travis thought " I won."As he raises his hand in victory and he suddenly falls down to the side of Shego.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and this time it is Shego from Kim Possible. Tell who do you want to see Travis throw with next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dollface and Mentors

**Disclaimer: I own OC's.**

Travis felt his eyes fluttered open to see that he is in his bedroom and he is in white t-shi and underwear but he felt someone on top him casuing him to see it was Mary wearing white female pajamas laying on top of him making Travis 's gaze to soften as he see Mary on him.

Travis thought" She looks cute when she sleeps. How did I end up here ?"As he lifts her up and places her on his bed. Travis remembered what happened earlier with Shego in the gym.

_**Flashback **_

"_**TRAVY !"**_

"**DARLING!"**

_**Travis gets out of the clinch and he begins hammering away at Shego making her grunt in pain but almost in pleasure as one-shot accidentally hit her ample chest making Travis blush along with the other women jealous.**_

_**Shego teased," Someone forward?"As she see Travis's blush and she begins stalking forwards to punch Travis.**_

_**She goes for a vicious hook but Travis parried it then he counters it with a right cross that jolts Shego head back then she hits the mats. Travis looks down at Shego with a tired look hoping she stays down but he sighs as he sees she doesn't get up.**_

_**Travis thought " I won."As he raises his hand in victory and he suddenly falls down to the side of Shego.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Travis whispered," I beat Shego and I went down ."As he finally remembered what happened to him.

Travis see Mary stirring making Travis smile at her then he leans down to kiss Mary on the forehead making her smile causing Travis to smile at her peaceful expression then he gets up from the bed.

Travis thought " Time to go to head out ''As he walked towards his closet to pull out a shirt and a pair of jeans, socks. He puts them on then he heads out of the bedroom towards the living room of his home.

Travis takes a seat on the couch and he begins closes his eyes until he felt something or someone sitting on his laps making him opens his eyes to Mary sitting on him looking at him with a loving smile.

Mary teased,'' Thought you could sneak away from me darling ?''As she smirks when she saw Travis's flush face making her giggle her.

Travis said," Sorry I didn't want to disturb you ."As he scratches the back of his head sheepishly looking at Mary.

Mary said," I was impressed by the fighting spirit that you displayed in your fight against Shego."As she rubbed the side of Travis's face with a proud look on her face.

Travis said," Thank you, Mary."As he looked at her with a smile on his face.

Mary stated," After your fight, Shego left to train but she told me and Mandie to tell you that she hopes to return the same beatdown to you in the tournament." As she tapped Travis 's nose in a teasing manner.

Travis asked," What happened to Mandie?"As he wondered about Mandie's location.

Mary said," She went to sharpen her skills for the tournament ."As she looked at Travis with a scowl on her face.

Travis said," Oh okay."As he looked down in shame making Mary look at him with pity in her eyes.

Mary said," Anyway I need you to check on a friend on mines darling ."As she gained Travis's attention.

Travis asked," Who your friend Mary?" As he looked at Mary who gained a smile.

Mary stated," Her name is DollFace ."As she made Travis 's eyes widened in shock.

A few minutes later Travis is walking down the street wearing a blue hoodie looking for the place where Dollface is located until he remembered what Mary told him that she is hiding out in an apartment that was abandoned.

Travis felt his phone vibrate causing him to pull out his phone to see it was a text message from an unknown number with the question " Who are you ?" making Travis raise an eyebrow in confusion until he realized this might be Dollface causing him to text back.

" How do you know me ?"

Travis turned around to see it was DollFace from Twisted Metal: Black staring at him making Travis a bit crept by the mask until he calmed down to look at Doll Face who has yet to move a muscle making Travis concern.

Travis stated,'' I am a friend of Bloody Mary and she sent me here to seek you out.''As he tries to get a response from Doll Face.

Dollface stated,'' Follow me .''As she gestured for Travis to follow her behind an old building then she leads him into an abandoned apartment. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door leading into the apartment.

Travis follows her upstairs in the apartment and Dollface leads him into a room that has a bedroom, takes a seat on the bed looking at Travis with her mask on her face.

Travis stated," Mary told me to come to find you to see if you are alright ."As he tries to break the silence but Dollface is just staring at him.

Doll Face asked," Who are Travis? How do you know Bloody Mary? What are your intentions with her?"As she looked at Travis who was taken back by her questions.

Meanwhile, at a gym, Mandie who was in her human form was training in her workout gear with a serious look on her face as she recalled being beaten by Shego who barely broke a sweat then she recalled Travis beating Shego.

Mandie thought " I need to improve ."As she puts her gloves on she banged together looking at both of her fists with a serious expression.

" Someone serious !'

Mandie turned around to see a brown-haired woman with brown eyes in her mid 30's standing at 5''3 dressed a tight white sports bra that caused her larger-than-normal breasts to slightly raise and peek out the top and corners, she had on dark black trunks, and she had 10 ounces blue boxing gloves. Mandie see she had a lean core, with solid leg muscles that seemed to bounce in unison with her ass. She clearly weights lifted and took care of herself and stayed in good shape.

Mandie asked politely," May I ask who you ?"As she looked at the woman with a look of confusion on her face.

The Woman said," My name is Marge Stone ."As she looked at Mandie up and down.

Mandie stated," My name Mandy Boudacia and it is nice to meet you, Mrs. Stone."As Mandie offers Marge a gentle smile who had raised eyebrow on her face.

Marge asked," What's bothering you ?"As she looked at Mandie who had a look at distress in her eyes.

Mandie stated," It just that I wonder if I made the right choice with someone I held dearly." As she briefly looks down at the ground.

Marge asked," Who is the lucky person that you pushed away?"As she looks at Mandie who had a blush on her face.

Mandie said," Travis Caster."As she looked guilty missing the look of surprise on Marge 's face as she looked down in shame.

Marge said,'' Well maybe we help you with your dilemma by sparring ."As she points towards the ring making Mandie taken back.

The two females walked towards the ring and they went to their corners along with inserting their mouthpiece in their mouth then they enter their stance. Marge's stance is the Peek a boo stance similar to Mike Tyson's stance making Mandie raise an eyebrow.

The two women came out of their corners and they begin circling each other looking for holes but Mandies fires off a jab towards Marge who saw the jab coming as she slips to the left bending her knees causing Mandie to be off-balanced.

Marge said," Not so easy."As she goes to the inside of Mandie and she delivered a hard digging uppercut to Mandie's side making Mandie almost scream. Marge chases Mandie down then she begins working the body of Mandie making Mandie groan in pain.

Mandie thought" THis woman hit like a tank."As she tries to clinch with Marge only for Marge to break out of the clinch.

Marge teased," That not going to work Mandy."As she begins hammering away at Mandie's stomach and she see Mandie trying to break free but Marge held her in place then she continued her pounding of the midsection.

Mandie 's legs buckled to the canvas holding her stomach in pain with Marge standing over her looking down at her with a neutral look with her gloves on her side. Mandie tries to stand up but legs are not responding.

Marge taunted," Ready to give up ?"As she looked down at Mandie with a smug grin on her face as she watches Mandie tries to get her legs to respond to her.

Mandie gets up then she glares at an amused Marge who grinned back at her making Mandie angry as Mandie came towards her going for a wild haymaker but Marge shifted right rotating her body to deliver a hard body shot to the solar plexus of Mandie making Mandie gasp in pain then she went back to the canvas.

Marge said," Anytime you wish to give then let me know."As she walks to the neutral corner with a calm smile on her face.

Back at Dollface 's apartment, the sound of whimpering can be heard in Dollface 's room and Dollface is crying into the chest of Travis who is hugging in a comforting manner as Dollface cotuined to release the pent up sadness she carried in her.

Dollface asked," Why did Daddy hate me ?"As she cries into Travis's chest and she wonders why her father treated her like garbage.

Travis suggested," It seems he wasn't ready to be a parent Miss "As he tries to think of Dollface 's real name.

DollFace said," Lacey Jenkins."As she sounded happy to be called something other than Dollface.

Travis said," Nice to meet you, Lacey Jenkins ."As he offers the newly named Lacey and he see the small mask on Dollface making him frown.

Travis thought" I have to find a way to remove this on Lacey's face." As he see the keyhole of the mask. Travis felt Dollface playing with his hair making him blush embarrassment casuing Lacey to giggle at him.

Lacey stated," I can see why Mary chooses you as her husband and I cant wait to hit on you."As she playfully punches Travis's chin.

Travis said," Yeah. I am offering training with me and Mary if you are intresting.''As he looks at Lacey who then hugs him again tightly.

Lacey said," I accept Travis .'" As she rested her chin on top of Travis's head making Travis beam.

Back at the gym, Mandie was holding an ice pack to her stomach while sitting on the outside of the ring with Marge who had her gloves off. Mandie had a frown her face after suffering another loss-making her think that it wasn't a good idea to split from Travis.

Marge said," It wasn't a good idea for you to split with Travis and you shouldn't have done that since you are only going to hurt yourself. Beside that kid went through a lot of crap ."As she shook her head.

Mandie asked," What do you mean? What has he been through Marge ?" As she looked alarmed at Marge who was surprised.

Marge asked," You didn't know ?" As she looked at Mandie who shook her head no making Marge sigh.

Marge thought " Reggie dear I wish you were here."As she looked at Mandie who had a worried expression on her face.

Marge said," Well Mandie prepare to shed some tears because Travis had a hard life."As she sighs loudly to herself.

Mandie thought " What are you hiding from me Travy."As she wonders about Travis 's childhood days.

**Notes: Here the next chapter and tell me your prediction of Travis 's childhood. Also, what should Dollface(Lacey) and Bloodmary training regimen look like? Also, which female fighter should appear next in? What should the boxing outfit for BloodyMary and Dollface look like**


	6. Chapter 6 Past and Sparring

Disclaimer:

Mandie was in her human form wearing an all-purple ensemble of trunks with white trim, sports bra, and purple wraps with white boots breaking apart the color scheme jumping ropes but her mind is somewhere else as she remembered what Marge told her a week ago.

She learned that Travis the love of her life grew up in with absent mom who walked out of his life after his father died serving his country casuing him to be the target of bullying when he was younger.

Hearing that made tears come to her eyes but she hear that Reggie Stone who served with Travis's father found him being jumped by several builles. Reggie offered to train Travis in boxing which Travis accepted in a heartbeat.

Mandie learned that Marge was a surrogate mother/ sister to Travis growing up which motivated Travis to be nice to everyone but what made Mandie nearly angry was his ex-girlfriend Jessica Blake did to him.

Mandie thought bitterly" Fucking bitch I want knockout her ass out." As she continued to jump with Marge watching her.

Marge offered to train Mandie for the tournament since she was a pro boxer in the Lightweight division hell was the champion for 5 years until she lost the title then she retired to work with Reggie as his assistant.

Marge see two girls in the gym making her curious as she saw a girl that has pale skin, brown hair that only goes to her neck, brown eyes and a tattoo of a pair of demon wings on her shoulder blades dressed in a red sports bra with black lining, red boxing shorts with black lining with a devil on the side, red boxing gloves with black lines and a devil on the side, red shoes.

She is talking to Azula who is wearing a red workout gear with orange hand wraps making Marge gain an idea as she recognized the first girl as Carol " La diabla "Person who is an undefeated prospect in the middleweight division.

Marge asked," Excuse me can I ask you something ?"As she walked near the two girls.

Carol said," Mrs. Stone is good to see you ."As she smiled at the veteran who smiled back at her making Azula raise an eyebrow.

Marge said," Just call me marge and I need a favor from you."As she went straight to business making Carol get serious.

Carol asked," What is it ?"As she looked at Marge then she raised an eyebrow as Marge pointed to Mandie who is jumping ropes.

Marge said," My student needs a sparring partner. Hey, Mandy time for a spar."As she looked over at Mandie who stopped jumping rope.

Mandie thought I see Azula her and that girl that Jessica is friends with his here."As she puts the jumping rope away. She grabbed her purple gloves and she walked over towards Marge who started doing Mandie's gloves.

Mandie asked," I'm sparring against her ?"As she looked over at Carol who entered the ring and went to her corner.

Marge said," Yes and I need to see you go against a pro fighter."As she finished doing Mandie gloves and she inserted Mandie's mouthpiece which was purple. She put Mandie 's hair in a braid.

Mandie nodded her head and she walked into the ring towards her corner banging her gloves making Carol grinned at her. Marge grabs hit the bell and she hit the loud sound causing the two fighters to come out of their corners.

Mandie and Carol circled each other then Mandie threw a few jabs at Carol but Carol slipped them then Carol moves to start delivering s body shots causing Mandie to blocked them with her forearms makign Carol grin while Marge looked on with approval while Azula looked on with narrowed eyes. Carol tries to get inside by throwing a few hooks but Mandie pivoted off left feet to slip them as she reenters her peekaboo stance.

Mandie thought " My turn."As she shifted her body then she loaded an uppercut towards the unprotected chin of Carol making Carol 's head nearly shoot up making Azula jaw nearly drop in astonishment while Marge smiled.

Mandie see Carol going for a wild haymaker making Mandie dipped it then she crouches slightly, making a 90° degree angle with her left arm, she then springs upwards, using the momentum to perform a hook to the chin of Carol.

Carol 's head snapped to the side with a cracking sound then she is sent flying in the air making marge and Azula jaws drop in shock as Carol was launched towards the ropes then she faceplanted to the canvas.

Mandie said," Oh shit ."As she takes off her gloves and she ran over to check on Carol who is knocked out and not moving.

Marge ran into the ring and she looked at the unmoving form of Carol to flip her over to her back to check on her back. Marge see that Carol's eyes are closed making Marge check her pulse but she sighs in relief.

Marge said," She is alive."As she eased Mandie and Azula who sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Travis dressed in his boxing gear was waiting for the girls to come out of the changing room to come out for their sparring but he hears the locker room opening up. He sees Mary dressed in a white sports bra, boxing shorts, shoes, and white t boxing gloves.

But Lacey made Travis blush as he saw her dressed in a black leather sports bra, leather boxing shorts, shoes, and black 10 ounces everlast black boxing gloves. Her outfit didn't make Travis blush but her faces were the sources as he looked like her counterpart from Twisted Metal 2012 with black hair.

Travis thought " They look cute in their boxing attire and I see that they been taking their training seriously."As he sees their new athletic body and he saw their abs on their body. Travis see Bloody Mary rested her chin on her glove and winked cocking her hip a bit at Travis making him blush.

Bloody Mary said," Hey Travis dear."As she blows a kiss at him making him look bashful casuing Mary to giggle at him.

Lacey asked shyly," Are you ready for our spar Travis ?"As she looked at Travis who stands up with a determined grin.

Travis said," Who am I am fighting ?"As he looked at the two girls then he see their devious grins as they looked at each other.

The women said," We both are your opponents Travis."As they banged their gloves making a loud sound.

Travis asked," How is that going to work?"As he cocked an eyebrow at the girls who still have their grins on their faces.

Blood Mary said," Boxing handicap match."As she and Lacey make their way towards the ring Bloody Mary enters the ring while Lacey hangs off the ring.

Travis enters the ring and went to his corner to begin the bout between the three friends as he went to his corner he see Blood Mary stretching out making him blush as he see her assets jiggling.

Bloody Mary teased,'' Let get ready to rumble ." As she winks as she put in her white gumshield in her mouth.

Travis said," I agree ." As he inserted his blue gumshield in his mouth and he enters his textbook stance.

**Ding**

**Round 1**

Travis kept his guard up and Bloody Mary goes on the offensive by throwing a few jabs at Travis but blocked them or slips them. Travis goes for a few jabs but Mary parried them away with ease making Mary grin at him then she goes to the inside of Travis starting hitting him with several spirted body shots making Travis grunt.

Travis thought " I have to stop her from getting on the inside."As he takes the shots from Mary who is grinning.

Bloody Mary taunted," Time for the wedding ."As she steps back as she let Travis breath then she clinches with him to the jealously of Lacey who faces bright as the sun.

Lacey thought " It should be me clinching with him, not her."As she grumbled to herself as she watches Bloody Mary clinches with Travis who is blushing.

Mary lets go of Travis causing Travis to get some distance but Mary closed casuing Travis to throw a few jabs but Mary deflected them with eased as she went back to the inside of Travis causing to clinch her.

Lacey thought" It should be me."As she glared at Bloody Mary who is blushing instead of Travis.

Travis started delivering body shots to Mary 's abs making her grunt in pain then Travis hit her with an uppercut to the chin making her head snapback. Mary stumbled towards Lacey then she taps gloves casuing Lacey to blush.

Lacey whispered," I am fighting against Travis."As she hides her blushing behind her black gloves shyly. She walked towards the center of the ring making Travis curious about what she is doing.

Lacey asked," W-would it be alright if... if we h-h-hu-hugged each other before tapping gloves?" As she looked at Travis who gains a gentle smile on his.

Travis walked forward without saying anything leans forward to wrap his arms around her making Lacey blush at the touch of Travis. Bloody Mary looked amused by the action while she holds her jaw.

Travis said," Let have a good match, Lacey."As he let go of Lacey who faces is heated up in embarrassment.

Travis touches gloves with her and they head back to their corner to begin the next round of the sparring match. Lacey wanted to see how far she has gotten in her training and she wants to get up close with Travis.

**Round 2**

**Ding**

Lacey came out of her corner in a low crouch stance and she going for somebody shots by Travis is bypassing them with ease then he slammed a hook into Lacey's midsection making let out a short scream then Travis follow follows up with a cross to the head of Lacey making jerk to the side.

Travis said," Come on Dolly let crank it up." As he steps in to deliver to two jabs at Lacey but Lacey weaved them.

Lacey clinches with Travis and she rested her head on his left shoulder and she clinches tightly with Travis pushing her bust forward on his chest causing him to blush. Lacey blushes as she didn't mean to push her chest into Travis.

Lacey whispered," You been kind to us Travis and I want to show my appreciation through my strength."As she whispered in his ear and she rubs the back of Travis and she snaked her arms around Travis.

She stares into Travel hazel eyes and she then slammed her lips onto Travis making Bloody Mary spluttered with jealousy but she remembered what Lacey went through in her life causing her to calm down.

Lacey thought" Why did I do that in front of Mary ?"As she thought fearful of Mary killing her in retribution for kissing her husband.

Travis thought " Why is she kissing me?"As he wanders in the kiss that Lacey got him locked in as she clinches with him. Travis remembered that they are in a sparring session causing him to get out of the clinch.

Travis yelled," We are in a fight Lacey and we need to get back to it !"As he hops on the balls of his feet.

Lacey said," You are right and let box."As she banged her gloves together loudly and she dashes forwards.

Lacey launches a four-punch combo towards Travis who blocks them then he threw several jabs at Lacey who tried to deflect them but the split her guard with ease jerking her head back making both Travis and Mary concern.

Lacey is back against and she puts her guard up looking at Travis with a cold glare but not too cold then she drops her hands to her then she walks towards Travis slowly. She gets back into her stance then she charges at Travis who gets his guard up.

Lacey threw a few hooks but Travis kept his guard then he counters with a hard straight to the face of Lacey sending her to canvas on her back to the horror of Mary and Travis as they went to go check on her.

Mary yelled, " Lacey wake up !"As she shakes her unmoving friend with Travis who had a guilty on his face.

A couple of hours minutes in Travis's bedroom Lacey was sleeping on Travis's bed wearing black pajamas knocked with a bandage over to where Travis punched her at . She stirs gaining the attention of Mary who was walking past the door in her pajamas.

Mary cried," Darling she is waking up!"As she called Travis who is also wearing is blue pajamas.

Lacey moaned," I felt like I was hit by a truck."As she rubbed her head trying to ease the pain making Travis look guilty.

Travis said," I am sorry about that Lacey."As he looked at her who then hugs him in return then she pecks her on the forehead.

Lacey said," It okay Travis but you can make it up to me by sleeping with me and Mary ."As she smirked at Travis with Mary who is on the bed.

Travis asked," Are you sure I can't do anything else?"As he felt both girls pulling his arm then they pull him to the bed mattress sandwich between their bust causing him to go red in the face.

Mary purred," Relax darling and sleep."As she kisses him on the cheek then she went to sleep along with Lacey.

Travis shrugged," Oh well ."As he went to sleep with the girls.

**Notes; Here is the new chapter and there were some surprises in this. Can someone create Travis's mom because she might appear in this and if you got any ideas for this story then let me know via PMS? Travis's mom's name, physical appearance, personality, bio.**


	7. Chapter 7 Gaea

**Dislciamer: I own my oc's**

In the Beastmaster boxing gym that Travis trains it was a woman with long blonde hair that tied in a ponytail she has blue eyes she sports a very curvaceous buxom hourglass figure, with large breasts and wide hips but she an athletic figure as she is wearing a gold sports bra, boxing shorts, shoes, and black boxing gloves hammering at the heavy bag.

The woman thought " I need to focus."As she hammered away at the heavy bag then she starts throwing uppercuts to the center of the bag.

The hears the sound of punching causing her to see familar figure in the form of Travis " Zero " Caster who is wearing blue boxing shorts, shoes, and blue boxing gloves looking very focuses as he hammered away at the other heavy bag making the woman looked at him with a look of intrigue on her face.

The woman walked toward Travis who is so focused on the heavy bag that he didn't see the woman behind him as he steps to the side of the heavy bag then he throws some combo to the bag making the woman impressed as she saw his fluid movement.

" _Excuse me young one ."_

Travis turned to look at the woman standing behind looking at him making Travis look at her curiously for her presence making her smirk at him in amusement at his dumbfounded expression on his face.

The woman said," I am in a need for a sparring partner and I was wondering since you fit the bill can you be my sparring partner ?"As she smirks at Travis who nodded his head making her amused by his charisma.

The two fighters make their way to the ring and they walked to their respective corner to begin the spar. They got in their stances then they came out of their corners to tap gloves then they went to sparring.

The woman thought " I shouldn't go all out on the young one." As she see Travis coming forward with his guard up. The woman tosses a few jabs towards Travis who blocked them with ease making the woman nodded her head in approval.

Travis thought " Time to go in the inside ."As he started hammering away at the woman midsection making her grunt in pain. Travis see her coming towards him for a clinch but Travis moves back creating some distance.

Travis tosses out a few jabs to keep her at bay causing her to bob and weave to avoid them then she tosses a chopping right hand at Travis's hed but Travis pivoted out of the way making the women narrowed her eyes.

The woman thought " By the Fates, he is very skilled."As she watches as Travis dodges her punches with ease.

Travis steps towards the lady and he see her with her guard up a little making Travis drops his hand causing the lady to drop her guard to prepare for a punch but Travis bend his arm then he fired a loaded straight punch to the lady's chin causing the lady to be sent flying to the corner.

The woman thought " This boy hit likes a titan ."As she leans against the corner staring at Travis who is stalking towards her making her put her guard. She tries blocking the punches that are coming from Travis then she clinched with Travis.

Travis blushes when he felt the woman cleavages in his face making the woman chuckled in amusement at Travis as he tries to get loose but she tightens it trapping Travis as he tries to escape the clinch.

The woman teased," Comfortable down there young one?"As she smiles down at Travis who is trying to escape from the hold but it wouldn't budge making the woman giggle.

Travis asked," Please miss can you let me go ?"As he tries to escape but he is locked in tight in the clinch.

The woman stated," Since you asked so nicely."As she lets go of Travis who lets out a moan of relief. The woman quickly plants her foot on the canvas and slams a left uppercut in Travis. gut stunning me on the spot then follows up on her attack by smacking a right hook across Travis's face.

Travis returns the pain with a strong straight right to her gut making her arch over in pain. Travis takes advantage of the moment to pound her cheeks with a couple of hook combinations tossing her face side to side. The woman pays Travis back with a right uppercut to his ribs sending a sharp pain to my side then she nails me square in the face putting my back against the ropes. The woman darts at Travis firing a barrage of punches I put up my guard blocking every punch she's throwing at me. The woman sees a gap in Travis's defense and tries to hit Travis with a strong straight left.

Travis thought " This woman is strong."As he tilts his head letting her fist sail past his head as I counter with a cross counter. Travis see the woman holding her head then she started laughing making Travis confused.

The woman said," You impressed me young one and let call it a draw."As she leans up against the corner with a smile.

A few minutes later the two are at a diner sitting at a booth and the woman was dressed in casual clothing while Travis was dressed in usual clothes. Travis felt the woman gazes on him making Travis feel unease.

The woman said," Relax young one I mean you no harm."As she offers Travis a gentle smile that almost seems motherly to Travis causing him to feel at ease.

Travis asked," Who are you, Miss?"As he wondered about the woman sitting in front of him looking at him with a mysterious smile on her face.

The woman said," I give you a hint who is the grandmother of Zeus. As she looks over at Travis who is in deep thought.

Travis asked,'' Gaea?" As he looked at the woman who looked pleased than she lets out a chuckle.

Gaea said," Good to see I am still remembered."As she looked pleased that someone remembered her.

Travis asked," You're telling you are Gaea Titanness of Earth ?"As he looked at the women before him wearing a green shirt, white pants, and green shoes.

The waiter showed up with their food and he places them on the table causing the duo to look down at their places to see it was Cesar salads with grilled chickens. The pair dug into their salads and Travis wondering if the woman is who she says she is.

" _I know it sounds far fetched young Travis ."_

Travis's head snapped back in surprise as he looked as he hears the woman voice in his mind causing him to look at the smirking lady in shock. Travis realized this woman is the real deal and he is talking to a Titaness.

Gaea said," I sense pain, loneliness, snd resentment from you Travis ."As she looks at Travis who is avoiding her gaze.

Travis said," You got me figured out Lady Gaea."As he hoped to keep his past buried but he has no choice to tell Gaea about his past.

Travis told Gaea that he grew up in with absent mom who walked out of his life after his father died serving his country casuing him to be the target of bullying when he was younger.

Hearing that made tears come to her eyes but she hear that Reggie Stone who served with Travis's father found him being jumped by several builles. Reggie offered to train Travis in boxing which Travis accepted in a heartbeat making Gaea happy that Travis had a father figure,

Gaea learned that Marge who was Reggie 's wife was a surrogate mother/ sister to Travis growing up which motivated Travis to be nice to everyone. But what made Gaea nearly upset was Jessica Blake his ex-girlfriend.

Jessica Blake Travis's former girlfriend during high school and they were both trained at the same gym since they both did boxing but Jessica grew jealous that his determination in boxing causing her to give Travis an ultimatum to quit boxing or lose her.

Travis tried to get Jessica to calm down but she was stubborn causing Travis to pick boxing making Jessica throw insults about his parents making Travis very upset causing him to storm away in anger.

Gaea thought " Such pettiness and nastiness. I hope I don't run into this girl ."As she scowls in disgust about Jessica Blake.

Travis said," There my life story. I am nothing special but a boy who boxes for fun."As he looked dejected as he feels he isn't anything special and he looked down but he felt a hand grab his chin forcing him to look up to see it was Gaea.

Gaea stated," Travis Ambrose Caster you are something special and do not say otherwise."As she sounded very stern as she made Travis look bashful. Gaea smiles at his bashful look and she thought to herself maybe if she can learn more about Travis then maybe she can help bring lights back into Travis's life with the two ladies in his home along with the women in the tournament.

Gaea said," Young one talk we depart to your home."As she looked at Travis who looked taken back by the statement.

Meanwhile, Mary and Lacey are sitting around in the living room wondering when Travis coming home but they hear the sound of the front door being open causing them to see it was Travis causing them to beam at seeing their crush home but they saw he wasn't alone as they saw Gaea.

Gaea greeted," Greetings fellow warriors my name is Gaea."As she looked at the duo of friends with a warm motherly smile which made the girls calm down. Gaea makes help way to the duo and she offers a hand towards them for a handshake which they took.

Gaea said," Travis me and the girls are going to talk think you can give some privacy?"As she looks over at Travis who nodded his head to head towards his bedroom.

Gaea stated," We have a lot to talk about ladies and it about Travis's childhood."As she gained the attention of Lacey and Mary who looked at her intrigue.

Meanwhile, Travis was in his room thinking about the experiences he had to endure in his life along with the hardships but he remembers the fights he had with Mandie, Shego , Mary, and Lacey.

**Flashback **

**Mandie gets in her stance but shes see an interesting sight as she sees Travis fighting with his left hand forward instead of his right hand looking at her with a grin on his face eager to start the final round.**

**Mandie said, " Okay let see how well you can fight ."**

**They charged at each other Mandie fired off jabs to the head but Travis takes them and he gives seven hooks to the body Mandie as she is gasping for air as she takes the body hooks that felt as if she was being hit by a stone.**

**Mandie thought " Yes he is the one ."**

**Travis owers his stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave his body in a pattern similar to the shape of figure eight making it hard for Mandie to pinpoint his attack as she fires jabs but Travis is dodging them at blinking speed. Travis works and gives a hard uppercut to the chin that blasts Mandie up into the air and on to the canvas.**

**Travis goes into the neutral corner to wait for Mandie to get up but he sees no signs of her getting up making his concern for her grew as no signs of movement aren't being shown.**

**Flashback over**

Travis thought " Mary."As thought about his meeting with Mary in the gym.

**Flashback **

**The two fighters came out of the corners and Mary goes for a body shot that was blocked by Travis's forearm then Travis goes for a feint to the head of Mary making Mary slip but then she realized it was a feint as Travis goes for straight to the body that paralyzed her.**

**Travis said," Defend yourself at all ti-" As he was hit in the jaw with a hard-hitting uppercut from Mary who had a smirk on her face.**

**Bloody Mary teased," Fun I was going to say that about you, Darling."As she watches Travis regains control of himself. Bloody Mary begins clinching with Travis making and she feels his muscle.**

**Bloody Mary said," My what big muscle you have."As she presses her boobs to Travis's chest and she smirks when she see his blushing. Bloody Mary started delivering some body shots to Travis making him grunt a bit.**

**Flashback over **

Travis thought " Ms. Shego ." As he thought about the crazy spar the two had one time.

_**Flashback**_

_**The two fighters came out of their corners to start the fight and Shego goes on the attack with multiple swiping jabs from the outside but Travis bypasses them. Travis jabs at Shego 's abdomen making her grunt in pain.**_

_**Shego said," Here I come."As she blitzes towards Travis who was ready for her.**_

_**As she got closer Travis hit her with a near neck-snapping uppercut then Travis hits her with a jab-cross that sent Shego on her back looking up at Travis who is looking down at her.**_

_**Travis asked," Do you wish to cotuined Miss. Shego ?"As he walks towards the neutral corner with a serious look.**_

_**Shego shots up like a bullet making Travis impress and he came out of his corner with his guard up ready for a fight. Shego shoots forward toward Travis like a missile and she places her face on Travis's chest, she was willing to do a small flurry of uppers to his body.**_

_**Shego purred," I shall punish you!"As her green gloves entering deeply on Travis's tummy making Travis grunt.**_

_**Shego's uppercuts hit dead on target each time, and Travis legs eventually turn to jelly as Travis starts to fall forward but he almost instinctively wraps his arms around Shego in a clinch to try and stop himself from falling.**_

_**Travis asked," Ngh...agh...Th-this is punishment?"As he feels her face on his chest and let out an aroused moan, trying my best to defend against what comes next to no avail.**_

_**Shego clinches him back, stopping the beating when she hears Travis question, she pushed Travis on the rope.**_

_**Shego teased," Maybe or maybe not."As she smirks at Travis and she continued her assault on making his two female friends worry.**_

_**" TRAVY !"**_

_**" DARLING!"**_

_**Travis gets out of the clinch and he begins hammering away at Shego making her grunt in pain but almost in pleasure as one-shot accidentally hit her ample chest making Travis blush along with the other women jealous.**_

_**Shego teased," Someone forward?"As she see Travis's blush and she begins stalking forwards to punch Travis.**_

_**She goes for a vicious hook but Travis parried it then he counters it with a right cross that jolts Shego head back then she hits the mats. Travis looks down at Shego with a tired look hoping she stays down but he sighs as he sees she doesn't get up.**_

_**Travis thought " I won."As he raises his hand in victory and he suddenly falls down to the side of Shego.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Travis thought " I fought a war with her and I hope we do fight in the tournament."As he gains an excited look on his face.

_**Notes: Here is the new chapter and this time it is Gaea. Tell who do you want to see Travis throw with next and if you got an idea for this story then let me know.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Black Sister part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my ocs.**

**Flashback **

**Travis returns the pain with a strong straight right to her gut making her arch over in pain. Travis takes advantage of the moment to pound her cheeks with a couple of hook combinations tossing her face side to side. The woman pays Travis back with a right uppercut to his ribs sending a sharp pain to my side then she nails me square in the face putting my back against the ropes. The woman darts at Travis firing a barrage of punches Travis put up my guard blocking every punch she's throwing at me. The woman sees a gap in Travis's defense and tries to hit Travis with a strong straight left.**

**Travis thought " This woman is strong."As he tilts his head letting her fist sail past his head as I counter with a cross counter. Travis see the woman holding her head then she started laughing making Travis confused.**

**The woman said," You impressed me young one and let call it a draw."As she leans up against the corner with a smile.**

**Little did they know they were both being watched in a dark room watching this from a portal was three female figure covered in black robes looking at Travis in interest as he looked at Gaea. **

**One robed female figure said," He is an intresting one."As she looked at Travis in interest with her other two female robed figures. She had a British accent. **

**The second's robed figure said," I agree with you sister."As she looked at Travis as she too have a British accent.**

**The last one looks at Travis from with a look of intrigue and curiosity in her eyes as she is interested in Travis.**

**Flashback over **

The next day Travis was walking around dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans and a blue jacket that has a hood attached to the back and he wore white Converse-style shoes. Travis was deep in thought as he thought about yesterday when Gaea told Mary and Lacey about his past causing them to both cries at his childhood but what the two racers angry was Jessica Travis's ex-girlfriend.

Mary wanted to find her and kill her in so many different ways that made Travis pale in fear for his ex's.

But Lacey wanted to get revenge on Jessica for Travis but instead of murder, she wanted to do it in a boxing match which made Travis sigh in relief as Lacey didn't want to commit murder against Jessica but instead she wants to beat her in a boxing match.

Travis thought " I am lucky she wants to beat the shit out of Jessica in a boxing match." As he walked down the street. Travis walking towards the Anime Shop to check out some mangas and animes.

As Travis was walking he was by three black-robed figure making him suprised but they disappeared making a sound of a pop. The four reappeared in classic boxing gym inside of an old home and Travis falls to his knee holding his stomach.

Travis moaned," It feels like my inside is about to explode."As he holds his stomach and he tries to stand up. As he stands he heard feminine giggling coming from the three robed ladies standing before him.

The three robed female takes down their hood and Travis gasp in shock as he recognized the three females before him wearing black robes that look like they belong from a certain wizard novel that Travisl enjoy reading.

One was a tall woman of white skin; and long, thick, shiny dark hair. Her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes. She was in her 20's and she looked at Travis with a smirk on her face.

The second one was as tall, slim, "nice looking", and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, she looked to be of nordic descent and she looked to be in her 20's. She looked at Travis with a smirk on her beautiful face.

The third female was a pale, aristocratic feature, dark eyes, and silvery-blue hair female that looks to be Travis's age looking at Travis with a smirk. She had a hungry gaze in her eyes as she stares at Travis.

Travis thought" Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Delphi ."As he recognized the three females from the Harry Potter series.

The girl said seductively," Well hello Travis would you like to meet us ."As they looked at Travis with a seductive look.

Travis said," May I ask why am I here ?"As he looked the witches standing in front of him looking at him with smirks. Travis see Bellatrix looking towards boxing ring making Travis put two and two together.

Travis said," So you want to spar ." As he looked at Bellatrix who smirked and nodded making Travis realized he doesn't have his gear.

Travis said," I don't have my gear." As he looked down dejectedly making the three Blacks Sister look at him with amusement.

Narcissa said," Delphi be a good little sister and show Travis to the locker where his gear is waiting for him.

Delphi said," Follow me, Travis."As she gestures for Travis to follow towards the locker room and she leads him to the locker room. Delphi then points towards the bag that contains Travis' new ring gear on the wooden bench.

Travis walked over to his bench and takes a seat to the opposite side of the bench then he grabs the bag putting it on his knee. He brings the zipper down and he see inside of the bag was his new boxing gear making him raise an eyebrow.

Delphi asked," Ready for your fight ?"As she grinned at Travis who looked up at her with a surprised look on his face.

Meanwhile, in another locker Bellatrix who stripped revealing her black silk bikini that showed off her slim muscular build although not too muscular like a bodybuilder but that of a fighter with abs, toned legs, and toned arms getting massaged on the massaged table by Narcissa who is wearing a green jacket and jeans with her hair tied in a ponytail.

Narcissa asked," Ready for your match against Travis Bella ?"As she massaged the back of Bella who had a determined look on her face.

Bella said," I am Narcissa and I hope this little muggle can put up a fight ."As she said muggle with venom. Despite taking a liking to the muggle sport she still hates them but she is willing to give Travis a chance.

Narcissa sigh as she massaged her sister back she gave up her hatred of muggles after being introduced by her younger sister Delphis introduce her to the muggle sport of Boxing which she thought was a barbaric but she saw fighters like Evander Holyfield, Sugar Ray Leonard, Lennox Lewis make the sport look graceful won her over.

She took the sport like a duck in water and she thanked her sister Delphi for getting her and Bellatrix into Boxing. Narcissa thought back on Travis and she blushed as she saw his handsome looks but she remembered her parents trying to force an arranged marriage with Luscious Malfoy on her along with forcing Bellatrix in a loveless marriage with that Rodolphus Lestrange fellow causing the three sisters to leave their family but to only end up in this new dimension to compete in a tournament,

Nacrisssa thought " It crazy to compete in a boxing tournament for a championship and for one boy. A cute boy but a boy nonetheless."As she massaged her sister's back and she thought about Travis.

Back in Travis locker room Delphi who was dressed in a dark shirt with a jacket and a long skirt and sneakers leaning against the door looking at Travis doing stretches making her smile at him in amusement with a blush on her face as she stares at Travis.

Travis has donned in pitch-black boxing short, black boxing shoes, and blacking boxing wraps on his hands. Delphi walked over to him and she grabs Travis's new gloves from the bag which were purple Everlast 10 ounces boxing gloves.

Delphi said," Time to get you gloved up.'"As she had Travis sticks his arms out for her to put on his gloves and she started lacing them up with a smile on her face. She got one last look at Travis and she takes it in.

Delphi said," Time to get you robed up." As she went back to the bag to pull out a black satin boxing robe along with a Plague doctor mask. She put the black robe on Travis and she put the mask on Travis's face.

Delphi thought he looked cute in his entrance gear and she quickly leads him to the ring for his fight against her older sister Bellatrix. As she leads towards the ring Travis opened the mid-ring ropes for Delphi causing Delphi to step through them.

Delphi thought " Such a gentleman."As she smiled at Travis and she smirked to herself as she compares the supposes Superiors wizards to the lowly muggles. She thought about pureblood lack of gentlemen quality and she prefers Travis over them any day.

Delphi and Travis waited for Bellatrix with Narcissa to come out but the lights went out they saw Bellatrix dressed in a Black Boxing Title robe along with wearing a mask with snake-like eye slits to cover her face making Delphi recognized the mask as The death eater mask.

Bellatrix walked towards the ring slowly looking at Travis with Narcissa while staring at Travis who is still wearing the mask but was staring her down. Bellatrix walks up the steps and steps in between the ropes with Narcissa who is looking at Travis.

Narcissa thought " He looks handsome wearing the attire ."As she admired the ring entrance wear of Travis. The sisters contributed to his ring gear and they were pleased to see that he is wearing it.

The two sister makes their way to their corner and Bellatrix takes off her mask revealing her beautiful face with ruby lips with a smirk on her face as she stares at Travis with her dark colored eyes making the lights turn on.

The two fighters meet each other in the center of the ring and Delphi takes off Travis's mask to get a good look at his opponent as he sees Bellatrix's white skin and long, thick, shiny dark hair that was messy. As her face had a strong jaw, thin lips, and heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes and she licked her lip taking him in.

Bellatrix thought " For a muggle, I must admit he is very handsome ."As she admired his looks along with his hazel eyes that show nothing innocence, curiosity but she saw pain along with sadness in those eyes making her intrigue.

Bellatrix said," So muggle prepare. Time for execution."As she held out her black boxing gloves that had the symbol of Dark mark which is the death eater symbol.

Travis narrowed his eyes as he is holding out his gloves causing Bellatrix slammed her gloves atop of Travis's but Travis didn't falter as he does it back to Bellatrix who smirked at him then she heads to her corner with Nacrissa.

Delphi said," Come on Travis let go back to your corner."As she leads him back to his corner with a serious look on her face. She takes of Travis's robe and she sighs at her sister antics.

In Bellatrix 's corner, Nacrissa removed Bellatrix robe revealing Bellatrix 's attire which consisted of a black sports bra with matching black boxing short shorts, and black shoes that show off her body.

Narcissa asked," Rally sister you had to say that?"As she raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix who rolled her shoulder then lightly hop on her feet.

Bellatrix along with their younger sister Delhpghi took inspiration from a Muggle show called Hajime no Ippo a boxing anime that intrigues the three sisters. Bellatrix looks over at Travis whose shoulder was being massaged by Delphi making Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him with Narcissa.

Narcissa said," Sister don't look down on Travis ."As she pulls out Bellatrix's black mouthpiece and she inserts it Bellatrix's mouth. Narcissa then climbs out of the ring

Bellatrix said," Let see what this muggle is all about."As she looked at Travis with a smirk on her face.

Delphi said," Show Bellatrix what you are made of Zero."As she inserted Travis purple mouthpiece in his mouth. She too also climbs out of the ring and she looks at the two fighters with a determined look.

Travis enters his stance but he raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix who enters a boxing stance that has her left arm hanging near the waist while the right arm is closely drawn to the chest area making Travis have a sense of Deja Vu from that stance.

**Ding **

**Round 1**

The two fighters came out of their corner eager for the match and Bellatrix fires off some jabs in an almost with a jerking motion making Travis bends to his sides to evade the jabs making Bellatrix grin in excitement and making the other sister shocked.

Delphi thought " Holy shit he moved out of the way."As she and her sister Narcissa watches Travis sways out of the way.

Narcissa thought '' How is he able to do that ?"As she watches Travis dodges out of the way of the flicker jabs.

Bellatrix thought " Not bad Travis and I think I need to crack up the heat." As she kept firing off the Flicker jabs towards Travis who either blocks them or slips them. Bellatrix moved back as Travis came forward.

Bellatrix fires off some more flicker jabs making Travis grit his teeth as he covers up and he tries to come but Bellatrix moved back with a smirk on her face. She moves towards the ropes making everyone surprise as she drops her guard.

Bellatrix said," Well big boy come and get me."As she tries to bait Travis into slugging it out with her.

**Author notes: Here is part 1 of meeting the Black sisters and Delphi isn't Bellatrix and Tommy kids but Bella and Narcissa sister. Bellatrix is slippier one and she is trying to bait Travis. If you got any ideas for this story then let me know via pm.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Black sisters part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's. **

**Flashback **

**Delphi thought " Holy shit he moved out of the way."As she and her sister Narcissa watches Travis sways out of the way.**

**Narcissa thought '' How is he able to do that ?"As she watches Travis dodges out of the way of the flicker jabs.**

**Bellatrix thought " Not bad Travis and I think I need to crack up the heat." As she kept firing off the Flicker jabs towards Travis who either blocks them or slips them. Bellatrix moved back as Travis came forward.**

**Bellatrix fires off some more flicker jabs making Travis grit his teeth as he covers up and he tries to come but Bellatrix moved back with a smirk on her face. She moves towards the ropes making everyone surprise as she drops her guard.**

**Bellatrix said," Well big boy come and get me."As she tries to bait Travis into slugging it out with her.**

**Flashback over **

Travis looks at the smirking Bellatrix with her sisters with a shocked look on their faces making Bellatrix grinning at Travis.

Travis thought " She is trying to get me into a trap.''As he looked at the girl with a suprised look on his face. Travis moves towards Bellatrix making her grin wider while her two sisters look at Travis with an incredulous look.

Delphi/Narcissa thought " What is he doing ." As they watch at Travis get in Bellatrix's range with a shocked expression.

Bellatrix fires off a few flicker jabs towards Travis who sways out of the way of the jabs then he see an opening causing him to shoot his jabs at her but she used the Philly shell to block the punches from Travis.

Bellatrix thought " I saw that coming."As she blocks the punches coming from Travis and she fires a jab to the body of Travis stunning him causing Bellatrix to fire off some flicker jabs towards Travis bur he parried them away.

Bellatrix feints but Travis saw thought that and gives for a jab to the face Bellatrix making her grunt softly but she grinned back at Travis she fires off several flicker jabs towards him but he weaved past them.

Travis moves beckoning Bellatrix to follow him and she goes for Flicker jab but the bell stops her mid punch causing her to smirk at Travis who smirks back at her. The two go back to their corner and they still have smirks on their faces as they sit on their stools.

Delphi said," She likes you apparently ."As she looked at Travis with a smirk on her face and she pulls Travis's mouthpiece out. She begins to think of a game plan to beat Bellatrix in this fight.

Travis said," I can tell ."As he looks over at Bellatrix who is ignoring Narcissa by staring at him with a smirk on her face.

Narcissa said," Bella listen to me keep your head in the game ."As she looked down at her sister. Narcissa finally has gotten her sister's attention who is looking at her with a pout on her face.

Bellatrix said," Come on Cissy I am trying to have a little fun."As she looked at her sister with a mocked pout on her face then she looked over at Travis's corner.

Bellatrix sees Delphi conversating with Travis making her narrowed her eyes at them in jealously but she remembered she is still in a fight. She begins to think of ways of throwing off Travis in the upcoming round.

Delphi said," Watch out for her chopping right hand.'' As she massages Travis's shoulder and she gives Travis his mouthguard. Delphi gets out of the ring taking Travis's stool with her.

Bellatrix takes her mouthguard and she gets up from her stool as Narcissa grabs it and takes it out of the ring. She begins rolling her shoulders out and she smirks at Travis who is looking very serious.

_**Ding **_

The two fighters came out of the corners and Bellatrix goes for several flicker jabs but Travis sways out of the way of the jabs then he went for his own jabs which were aimed at Bellatrix abs which made Bellatrix wince in pain but she covered up using the Philly shell.

Bellatrix thought " Time to pull out the heavy stuff." As she fired several flicker jabs towards Travis who is blocking them. Then Bellatrix sends her right fist upwards behind her and then launches it downward toward Travis which connected sending to his knees.

The two Black sisters outside of the ring looked shocked at the impact of the chopping right from Bellatrix so soon in the second round while Bellatrix smirked down at her downed opponent and she walked towards the neutral corner.

" ONE!"

" TWO !"

" THREE!"

" FOUR!"

Travis stands up at the count of five and he looks at his smirking opponent Bellatrix who was getting back in her stance but she was a little worried for Travis as she rattled him very hard with her chopping right.

Bellatrix teased," Please tell me you aren't going to give up little icky baby Castor."As she said it in a mocking cooed voice.

Travis smirked," I am still in this fight."As he gets back in his stance and he came forwards towards Bellatrix who was out of the neutral corner.

Bellatrix fired a barrage of flicker jabs towards Travis but danced out of the way then he delivered a counter cross-connecting it towards Bellatrix causing Bellatrix to grunt in pain from receiving the blow.

Bellatrix thought'' Damn he hit hards .'' As she rubs her face gently and she looks at Travis with a brief glare. Bellatrix fires off some flicker jabs towards Travis who parried them away and was about to fire another chopping right.

**Ding **

Bellatrix smirked at Travis then she does the D Generation X crop chop as she walks back to her corner making Travis frown as he walked towards his corner as Delphi puts down his stool while looking at him with concern.

Delphi asked," You alright Trav?" As she moved out of the way allowing Travis to take a seat on the stool. Delphi takes a wet towel and she wipes Travis's face and she begins to gameplan ways for Travis to stay alive in this match.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was thinking of the last round where Bella scored a knockdown on Travis in the second round of the match. Narcissa looked over to see Delphi working on Travis making her slightly jealous.

Narcissa thought " What are you doing Cissy you just met him.'' As she turns back to her sister and she see that Bellatrix have the same smirk on her face.

Bellatrix said," I guess I will be winning sister ."As she stared smugly towards her sister who is looking at her in amusement.

Narcissa said," Don't get cocky Bella because Travis is probably going to repay you for that knockdown."As she put both her hands on her hips with a smile on her face making Bellatrix roll her eyes.

Bellatrix said," Relax sister I can take him."As she stated arrogantly with a confident look on her face.

Delphi said," Okay Travis you need to watch for the chopping right hand and you need to take her speed away."As she massaged Travis's shoulders and she offers Travis an encouraging smile.

Travis said," Thanks Del and I cam turn this around."As he gained a determined look on his face.

Delphi smiled," Good and give her hell hunk." As she inserts Travis's mouthpiece in his mouth and she pecks him o the side of the cheek. She slides out of the ring taking Travis's stool when he stood up.

Travis see that Bellatrix and Narcissa who was out of the ring looking at Delphi in shock because of Delphi never once showed interest in male before. Travis see the two older Black sisters are looking at him with intrigue.

Bellatrix thought " You are getting more intresting now muggle."As she both narrowed her eyes and smirked at Travis.

**Ding **

The two fighters came out of their corners and this time Travis comes out aggressively by firing off some jabs that landed on Bellatrix's face making Bellatrix grunt softly as she tries to cover-up but Travis is pressuring her causing her to clinch with Travis pushing her chest into Travis's chest making Travis blush.

Bellatrix whispered," Don't get too comfortable muggle."As she purred in his ear and she felt a smirk grew on her lips then her smirk turns into a look of agony as she felt Travis delivering body shots to her stomach making her break from the clinch.

Travis thought " Time to put you down."As he hit a jab-cross combo to Bellatrix sending her spread eagle on the canvas to the shock of the two Black sisters along with Bellatrix.

Delphi said," He got Bellat to the canvas."As she looked at Travis in shock and amazement that he put her sister on the canvas.

Narcissa whispered," He did it ."As she watches Travis go to the neutral corner and he looks at Bellatrix who was now looking around dazed.

Bellatrix stated, "I can't believe your this strong, I don't know to be angry or ravage you."As she looked up at Travis with a conflicted look on her that made Travis sputtered in shock for a moment with her sisters.

" ONE!"

"TWO!"

" THREE!"

" FOUR!"

Bellatrix stands up and Travis comes out of his corner making Bellatrix grin as she wanted to repay that knockdown. Bellatrix comes out aggressively as she fires off multiple flicker jabs towards Travis who slips them with ease then he starts attacking the arms of Bellatrix making Delphi and Narcissa confused.

Delphi thought" Why is he attacking the arms of Bellatrix ?"As she looked on in confusion with Narcissa.

Bellatrix thought " This muggle no Travis is amazing ."As she felt his muscles as she leans up against him.

Travis see that his work is done and he just waits for Bellatrix to make her as he see her trying to go for some flicker jabs but her arms are not responding to her making her sisters and her confused until they saw the bruise marks on the arms.

Bellatrix thought " Bloody hell he planned this ."As she looked at her arms in shock and she looked at Travis who is staring her down making her sigh.

Bellatrix said," Narcissa please throw in the towel ."As she looked over at her sister who was shocked but threw in the towel.

Travis asked," Need any help, Bella ?"As he went over there to assist Bellatrix out of the ring and Bellatrix leans on him. Travis helps her out of the ring and they both head to the locker room to change into their normal clothes.

Delphi thought" Good job Trav."As she went to follow the duo to the locker with Narciss who was still shocked over the match.

Bellatrix thought " This muggle no Travis is amazing ."As she felt his muscles as she leans up against him and she wonders how he acquired this strength. Bellatrix couldn't help but admired the fighting spirit that he posses.

Travis said," That was a good fight Bellatrix."As he manages to open the door of the locker for Bellatrix allowing her to walk in first then Travis followed right behind her.

The two fighters take a seat the wooden bench and they sit down in silence thinking about the match they had but Bellatrix was stealing glances at Travis with a blush on her face.

**Note: Here is part 2 and part 3 will be here soon. Now guest which Megaman girls are you talking about. Can someone create boxing titles for me and if you do then pm me you got any ideas then pm your ideas for this story.**


	10. Chapter 10 Black sister part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's. **

**dannyrockon122: Narcissa looks likes Elena Nimfiell 's, Narcissa Black.**

Travis was talking on the phone wit Lacey who was worried along with Mary and Gaea since he disappeared but Travis told Lacey that he is fine and he is staying at a guest home for the day. He also told her that he will be home the next day easing her a bit.

" Travis please be careful okay ?"

Travis said," Thank you Lacey and you all do the same."As he hangs up the phone and he sighs to himself.

Travis was walking down the hall of the Black manor thinking about the bout with Bellatrix and he was impressed by Bellatrix fighting skills. Travis wondered about the other sister fighting skills but he hears the sister voices down the hall making Travis walk to the source of their voices.

" Travis was impressive sisters."

" He a handsome man much better then my former fiance ."

Travis blushed when he heard Narcissa say he was handsome than her former fiance making feels flattered by her compliment.

"Handsome than any of the wizards ."

Travis thought'' Delphi .'' As heard Delphi 's voice and he blushed in embarrassment from the praise from the young witch. Travis continued his walk until he see them sitting in the living couch by the table.

Bellatrix purred," Hello Trav."As she saw Travis gaining her sister's attention as they saw Travis in the living room.

Travis see that Bellatrix dressed in a black dress with detached sleeves held on to the top by way of strings, black ankle boots. Travis see Bellatrix's hungry gaze on her face and she was staring at him.

Bellatrix thought" You aren't like most muggles."As she looked at Travis with admiration and lust in her eyes. She thought Travis was nothing more than a lowly muggle until they fought and he won making her change her views on him.

Narcissa greeted,'' Hello Travis .''As she waved at Travis with a bright smile on her face as she saw the young fighter.

Travis said," Hello Ms. Black ." As he greeted Narcissa who pouted cutely at him making him amused.

Delphi said," Hello Champ ."As she gave Travis a big grin as she saw his blushing face when she called him champ.

Travis said," I am not champion yet Delphi."As he scratches the back of his head sheepishly making the three black sisters cooed at him.

Bellatrix said," Well Travis you mind staying over ?"As she had a hopeful expression on her face.

Travis said," Yes am."As he saw the three sisters beamed in happiness and before he had a chance the three sisters dragged him to the couch.

Meanwhile, at The Beast Master gym, Gaea who was dressed in a green gym jacket, green pants with her tied in a ponytail watching as Lacey Jenkin who was dressed in a black sports bra, black trunks, black boots, and black boxing gloves with her haired tied in a ponytail was pounding away at a punching bag.

Gaea ordered," Alright jab and straight."As she looked at her charge with a smile on her face. She looked pleased as lacey landed the jab and straight on the heavy bag.

The reason why they are in the gym because Lacey asked Gaea can train her for the tournament since Travis is away and Gaea agreed for one condition which was that she must listen to everything she says which Lacey accepted wholeheartedly.

Lacey thought " I will avenge you, Travis ."As she pounds away at the bag with a determined look on her face.

Lacey was serious about fighting Jessica in the tournament because she wanted avenged Travis by beating his bitch of an ex-girlfriend Jessica Blake by boxing and she wanted to increase her skills as a boxer.

Lacey thought " You are going down … bitch !" As she delivered a hard stiff jab to the center of the bag. Lacey watches with satisfaction as the bag shakes from the power of her jab making her and Gaea smile.

**Black manor **

Travis was currently sitting at the Black's dinner table and he see the black sister are still staring at him with a hungry gaze on their faces but Bellatrix was still staring at him intently making Travis blush.

Narcissa asked," So Travis who was the girl that you were trying to get away from at the arena ?"As she had a curious look on her face which was mirrored on Bellatrix and Delphi 's face as they wanted to know as well.

Travis said," That was my ex, Jessica Blake ."As he said the name with venom surprising the three sisters.

Travis begins to tell the sisters about Jessica and safe to say the girls went from shock to anger as they heard more about her but Bellatrix was the worse as she let her magic roll off her making her sister shiver in fear.

Bellatrix growled," That … little … bitch !"As she gritted her teeth in anger at Jessica's action towards Travis.

Delphi said," I agreed with you, sis."As she had a scowl on her face and she was thinking of ways of making Jessica pay.

Narcissa said," This Blake girl is ungrateful ."As she scowls in disgust at the mentioning of Jessica Blake.

Travis said," Yeah and now she wants me back."As he had a disgusted look on his face at the thought of getting back with Jessica.

Bellatrix said," Trav you aren't the only one with bad dating choices."As she looked at Travis in pity.

Narcissa said," I agree because I was almost forced to married Luscious Malfoy ."As she had a scowl on her face.

Travis winced," Yikes sorry about that ."As he gave her a look of sympathy which caused her to wave it off.

Bellatrix thought" I guess I was wrong about you."As she smiled at Travis and she begins thinking about her time before she fought against Travis.

**Flashback **

**Bellatrix who stripped revealing her black silk bikini that showed off her slim muscular build although not too muscular like a bodybuilder but that of a fighter with abs, toned legs, and toned arms getting massaged on the massaged table by Narcissa who is wearing a green jacket and jeans with her hair tied in a ponytail.**

**Narcissa asked," Ready for your match against Travis Bella ?"As she massaged the back of Bella who had a determined look on her face.**

**Bella said," I am Narcissa and I hope this little muggle can put up a fight ."As she said muggle with venom. Despite taking a liking to the muggle sport she still hates them but she is willing to give Travis a chance.**

**Narcissa sigh as she massaged her sister back she gave up her hatred of muggles after being introduced by her younger sister Delphis introduce her to the muggle sport of Boxing which she thought was a barbaric but she saw fighters like Evander Holyfield, Sugar Ray Leonard, Lennox Lewis make the sport look graceful won her over.**

**She took the sport like a duck in water and she thanked her sister Delphi for getting her and Bellatrix into Boxing. Narcissa thought back on Travis and she blushed as she saw his handsome looks but she remembered her parents trying to force an arranged marriage with Luscious Malfoy on her along with forcing Bellatrix in a loveless marriage with that Rodolphus Lestrange fellow causing the three sisters to leave their family but to only end up in this new dimension to compete in a tournament,**

**Nacrisssa thought " It crazy to compete in a boxing tournament for a championship and for one boy. A cute boy but a boy nonetheless."As she massaged her sister's back and she thought about Travis.**

**Bellatrix thought " I bet this muggle is just a rookie ."As she thought about Travis and she had a look of relief from getting a massage from Narcissa.**

**Narcissa said," Sister don't underestimate Travis ."As she massaged Bellatrix's lower back making Bellatrix moan in pleasure.**

**Bellatrix said," Relax sis I am going to wreck this little boy."As she reassures Narciss who wasn't buying it.**

**Narcissa said," Bella he took on a Titanesd to a draw."As she recalled trying to get Bellatrix to take Travis seriously.**

**Bellatrix said," Sis so can I ."As she said it no small amount of arrogance in her voice making Narcissa roll her eyes.**

**Flashback over **

**New flashback **

**Bellatrix whispered," Don't get too comfortable muggle."As she purred in his ear and she felt a smirk grew on her lips then her smirk turns into a look of agony as she felt Travis delivering body shots to her stomach making her break from the clinch.**

**Travis thought " Time to put you down."As he hit a jab-cross combo to Bellatrix sending her spread eagle on the canvas to the shock of the two Black sisters along with Bellatrix.**

**Delphi said," He got Bella to the canvas."As she looked at Travis in shock and amazement that he put her sister on the canvas.**

**Narcissa whispered," He did it ."As she watches Travis go to the neutral corner and he looks at Bellatrix who was now looking around dazed.**

**Bellatrix stated, "I can't believe your this strong, I don't know to be angry or ravage you."As she looked up at Travis with a conflicted look on her that made Travis sputtered in shock for a moment with her sisters.**

**" ONE!"**

**"TWO!"**

**" THREE!"**

**" FOUR!"**

**Bellatrix stands up and Travis comes out of his corner making Bellatrix grin as she wanted to repay that knockdown. Bellatrix comes out aggressively as she fires off multiple flicker jabs towards Travis who slips them with ease then he starts attacking the arms of Bellatrix making Delphi and Narcissa confused.**

**Delphi thought" Why is he attacking the arms of Bellatrix ?"As she looked on in confusion with Narcissa.**

**Bellatrix thought " This muggle no Travis is amazing ."As she felt his muscles as she leans up against him.**

**Travis see that his work is done and he just waits for Bellatrix to make her as he see her trying to go for some flicker jabs but her arms are not responding to her making her sisters and her confused until they saw the bruise marks on the arms.**

**Bellatrix thought " Bloody hell he planned this ."As she looked at her arms in shock and she looked at Travis who is staring her down making her sigh.**

**Bellatrix said," Narcissa please throw in the towel ."As she looked over at her sister who was shocked but threw in the towel.**

**Travis asked," Need any help, Bella ?"As he went over there to assist Bellatrix out of the ring and Bellatrix leans on him. Travis helps her out of the ring and they both head to the locker room to change into their normal clothes.**

**Flashback over **

The four newly made friends ate in silence at the dinner table and Bellatrix see it was night time making her begin to plan a plan worthy of Aprodhite Goodes of Loves as she see Travis tired expression.

Bellatrix said," Delphi please be a dear and lead Travis to his room for the night."As she looked at her younger sister who smiled brightly.

Delphi said," Sure sis. Travis follow me, please."As she gets up from the table and she leads Travis down the hall towards his room.

The duo walked in silence but Delphi wanted to say something to Travis about his match with Bellatrix because she was so impressed at his techquine that he used in his match. Delphi stops when she saw the door of the guest room.

Delphi said," Here is your room."As she points to the guest room and she pulled out her wand to unlock the door.

Travis said," Thank you Delphi ."As he opened the door of the guest room and he felt something smack against his backside. Travis turned around to see Delphi with a smirk on her face as she saw Travis flushed.

Delphi said," Goodnight Mr. Cute arse."As smirked one last time and she turned around to leave while swapping her hips.

Travis watches as she vanishes from her view and he went over to the bed which was a queen-sized mattress that has a black cover with four pillows. Travis takes off his shoes and he places them by the door.

Travis takes off his jacket, jeans leaving him in his shirt, underwear and he went over by the bed and he started to underneath bedsheets and he closes his eyes. As he goes sleep his chest rises and falls.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was roaming down the hallway with a smile on her face and she saw the guest room where Travis is sleeping. She knocks on her the door and she waited for Travis to open the door then she opened the door making Travis snap up in suprised.

Travis asked," Bellatrix ?"As he looked at her in confusion and curiosity as he saw the oldest Black sister.

Bellatrix purred," Hello Travis."As she gives Travis a smile that sets Travis at ease and she comes into the room.

Travis said," By the way thanks for the sparring match Bellatrix. You got the one round with that chopping right hand."As he complimented the eldest black sister who is dressed in a black robe.

Bellatrix purred," Your welcome love."As she begins walking towards the bed and she takes off black revealing to Travis 's shock that she was wearing a black skimpy bikini.

Bellatrix begins dancing like a stripper making Travis hypnotized as he followed her movement and he watches she struts towards Travis's bed. She crawls on Travis then she stares into Travis's eyes.

Bellatrix asked," So Travis wants to have some dark magic on you?"She stares into Travis's then she kisses him on the lips.

Bellatrix 's tongue invaded Travis's mouth and she begins to pull the cover then begins grinding against his chest feeling his muscles. Bellatrix undid her bra and she tosses to the floor making Travis 's eyes popped out in shock.

Bellatrix asked," Is this your first time Travis's ."As she looked at Travis who is blushing in shock.

Travis said softly," Yes it is ."As he looked at Bellatrix's dark eyes then he felt Bellatrix grab the back his head pushing it forwards for her to kiss Travis's forehead.

Bellatrix said" Relax love. You will enjoy it ."As she has a devious look on her face.

As they begin making out they both begin to feel exhausted and Bella went fast asleep on Travis's chest while Travis falls behind her but little did Travis know that Bellatrix marked him.

**Notes: Here is the final part of Meeting the Black Sisters and we are getting close to the , Travis and Bellatrix did it in this you got questions to please me via pm and if you got any ideas then pm me as well.**


	11. Chapter 11 Rabbit Godddess

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Travis was walking through a forest with a duffle bag that held the ring gear that he has gotten from the sisters and he blushes as he remembered the night he had with Bellatrix at the Black manor.

Travis thought" I can't believe I did it with Bellatrix."As he couldn't believe it he had done it with Bellatrix.

As he is walking in the forest he decided to do some stretches to warm up his muscles and he sets his duffle bag down. Travis loosens up a bit until he saw something in the corner of his eye he saw something or someone to be more specific a woman in the forest.

Travis 's eyes widened in astonishment as he see a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping gray hair. Travis see her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. Her eyes were closed as she is meditating.

Travis whispered," Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ."As he see the Rabbit Goddess of The Naruto universe in front of him open her eyes revealing her white clear eyes that stare into his hazel eyes. Travis felt a chill crawled up the back of his spine as Kaguya stares at him in silence.

Kaguya demanded," What are you doing here?"As she stared into Travis 's eyes with her white eyes.

Travis said," Training .'' As he stares into Rabbit Goddeess 's eyes and he see flashes of disgust in her eyes.

Kaguya said," I know you. You are the human known as Travis Castor who is both the prize and the competitor for the tournament ." As she stops her mediating and she stands up looking at Travis with an emotionless stare.

Travis asked," May I ask what are you doing ma'am ?" As he stares the Rabbit Goddes who narrowed her eyes at him.

Kaguya said,'' That's none of your business boy."As she glared at Travis with a menacing glare on her face.

Before Travis could say anything he and Kaguya were teleported to a new place and Travis see he is in outside with a red sky making Travis look around in awe. Travis see a white boxing ring with the ground being sand.

Kaguya said," Boy you stuck your nose into my business and now you must face me in the ring."As she pointed to the boxing ring.

Travis said," Kaguya sama I need to change to my ring gear."As he gestures to his clothes making Kaguya grit her teeth at him then she snapped her finger causing Traffic to glow and he see that he is in his ring gear.

Travis then looks at Kaguya and his jaw dropped as he see Kaguya dressed in a sports bra top that bore a resemblance to the top of a kimono. Her top and trunks were slivers in color with white trim, and the belt surrounding her toned and firm waist resembled a very thin obi, also from a Kimono. Her gloves were a matching sliver.

Kaguya said," Now that out of they let your punishment commence boy."As she glowered at Travis who flinched in fear making Kaguya smirk briefly. Kaguya then shunshin them in the middle of the ring.

As Travis stands in front of Kaguya he see that Kaguya is a little bit taller than him making slightly afraid but he sighs then he stares into Kaguya 's white eyes without a hint of fear for Rabbit Goddess.

Travis said," Let have a good match Kaguya-sama ."As he held out his purple gloves for Kaguya to touch gloves but he see Kaguya glare at him. Travis watches as Kaguya turns back to her corner.

Travis went to his corner and after he inserts his mouthguard he turns to face Kaguya who is glaring him down making him visible gulp in fear as he watches Kaguya banged her gloves together. Travis see she has a feminine athletic but firm build.

_**Ding **_

_**Round 1 **_

Before Travis could do anything Kaguya was on him in flash throwing combos that are landing on Travis then Kaguya begins cornering him until she slammed a hard-hitting uppercut to the chin of Travis sending him to the canvas.

Kaguya said," Hmph as expected."As she sneered down at Travis and she goes to the neutral corner with both of her hands in the air.

Travis grit his teeth and he grabs onto the ropes to held him up then he see Kaguya glaring at him in the neutral corner making Travis wonder why is she glaring at him so hatefully but remembered she lost faith in humanity.

Kaguya hissed," You should have stayed down boy ."As she banged her gloves together then she dashes forwards towards Travis who was ready for her now.

Travis blocks her punches then he fires off a jab towards her making her Kaguya narrowed her eyes as she blocked with her forearm with ease then she pivoted her right leg tossing a left hook towards Travis casuing him to sway out of the way.

Travis steps back trying to get away from Kaguya but Kaguya was stalking him down with that glare still on her faces then she fires a straight aimed at his stomach causing Travis to block it making him winces from feeling the impact of the straight.

Travis thought" Damn she hits hard."As he looks at his opponent who glaring at him hatefully and he see a hook coming towards causing him to bypass it. Travis keeps the distance making Kaguya scowl at him.

Kaguya said," Fight me, boy."As she tries to bait Travis into slugging it out with her and she banged her gloves in frustration.

_**Ding **_

Kaguya taunted," Is that the best you got human ?"As she went to her corner leaving Travis alone. She see her stool and she glares at Travis who made his way to his corner barely intimidate him.

Travis thought " I cant slug it out with her I need to play defense with her."As he looked at his glaring opponent.

_**Ding **_

**Round 2 **

The two fighters came out of the corner and Kaguya charges forward full force towards making Travis raise his guard up high to block Kaguya 's punches but he grunted as he felt Kaguya land a punch at his stomach nearly making his knees buckle.

Travis tripped and he landed on something soft but his eyes widened in horror as he see he landed on her breast but he saw her menacing glare making Travis's frozen in fear as he saw Kaguya scowl at him.

Kaguya demanded angrily," You dare take advantage of me like this human?"As she launches an uppercut toward Travis and she hit Travis squared in the jaw sending him back to the canvas.

Kaguya said," That will teach you, boy."As she walks to the neutral corner and she looks down at Travis.

Travis gets up and he see Kaguya narrowing her eyes at him then she charges at Travis causing Travis to block her punches then he goes for a body shot causing her to grunt in pain from receiving the blow.

Travis thought" Her stomach is unprotected."As he notices it and he unloads somebody punches making Kaguya gasp in pain. Travis begins firing off more body shots making Kaguya double in pain then she clinches with him.

Kaguya huffed," Human when I get back to full strength you are doomed."As she clinches with pushes Travis against the ropes and she begins unloading some shots to the body of Travis.

Travis ducks under a punch and he pushes his head into Kaguya's stomach causing her to be pushed back along with delivering a jab to the stomach of Kaguya making her grunt in pain then Travis landed more shot to the body making Kaguya gasp in pain.

_**Ding**_

The two fighters stared at each other and Kaguya looks at Travis with a curious instead of a hateful glare which surprised Travis then he see Kaguy tilting her head then she walks to her corner making Travis walk to his corner.

Kaguya plopped down on her stool and she begins to look at her opponent in a new light as she thought about his actions in the first two rounds where she dominated but in round two she was hurt making her rub her stomach.

Kaguya thought " This human don't have Chakra but he is hanging on ."As she looked at Travis in interest and wonder.

Kaguya couldn't help but admire Travis fighting spirit and she wonders if there any humans like him in the world then Kaguya gains an idea to test Travis's fighting spirit. Kaguya let out a sigh and she pops her neck.

_**Ding **_

**Round 3**

The Kaguya activates her chakra and she dashes towards Travis then she started delivering the heavy shots to the body which made Travis gasp in pain making him double over in pain only to get hit with a hard-hitting uppercut from Kaguya which sent him flying to towards the middle ring rope.

Kaguya said," Show me what you can do Human."As she glares at Travis who is hanging off the ropes with such fierceness in her white eyes. She watches as Travis gets off the rope then she see something that made her eyes widened in shock.

( I'm back to rise - Mick Gordon )

Travis is glowing blue and he revelated his face to Kaguya's shock his hazel eyes were glowing blue making her intrigued until Travis dashed towards her then he fired a barrage of punches at Her stomaching making her gasp in pain.

Travis said," Time to turn up the heat."As he delivers at her face making her groan then he slammed an uppercut to her unprotected chin causing her head yo snap back then she went to canvas spread eagle.

Travis huff and puff than the blue glow disappears and he see Kaguya on the canvas barely conscious making him walk to the neutral corner. He see Kaguya trying to get up but she falls on both knees.

Travis walk toward Kaguya and he gets in front of her gaining her attention as she was forced to look up at him then she was blown away as Travis bowed to her making her jaw drop in astonishment.

Kaguya asked," Why are you bowing ?"As she looked at her human opponent in confusion but she saw him giving her a smile.

Travis said," I want to thank you for giving me a good fight Kaguya sama you're a great opponent .'' As he bowed again making Kaguya look at him in surprise at his compliment and Travis takes off his gloves along with his mouthpiece.

Kaguya said," Thank you Travis san. I have never been hit that hard ." As she rubbed her waist and she looked at Travis with awe.

Travis offered a hand toward Kaguya making her look at it for a moment until she grabbed it causing Travis to pull her up to her feet gently then he helps her to stool. He takes off her gloves then he walks over to his corner to grab his stool.

Travis said," Those punches that your thrown at me were super hard Kaguya sama."As he recalled taking those heavy shots from Kaguya. Travis walks over to Kaguy corner and he plopped down on his stool.

Kaguya stated," I wanted to test your fighting spirit if I used charka infused with my fist."As she looked at Travis in the eye. Kaguya then recalls seeing Travis boost up from when he got off the ropes.

Kaguya asked," What was that boost up when I had you on the ropes?"As she looked at Travis with curiosity.

Travis asked," What are you talking about ?" As he looked at the Rabbit Goddes in confusion as he tries to rack his brain.

Kaguya asked," You don't remember the blue glow ?"As she looked at Travis who had a brief look of fear on his until he went back to confusion.

Travis lied," I don't know what you are talking about Kaguya sama." He did know what she was talking about but he didn't want to share the information with her.

Kaguya thought " He hides something but I will let it slide."As she narrowed her eyes at Travis then she tries to raise up from her stool only to wince as she holds her waist in pain making Travis hold her.

Travis said," Take it easy Kaguya sama ."As he gently set Kaguya back on the stool and he looks at her in concern making Kaguya suprised.

Kaguya said," Thank you Travis san and I guess not all humans are bad."As she smiled at him with a real smile.

Travis asked,'" Does that mean we can be friends Kaguya sama ?"As he looked at the smiling goddess.

Kaguya said," Yes we can but call me Kaguya chan or Usagi chan Travis Kun."As she smiled brightly at Travis.

Notes: Here is the next chapter of Glorious Spirit and it is Kaguya from Naruto and Travis got some secrets. What should that boosted up form be called and should it appear often in this story? It time for the tournament and tell me what your prediction for the matchups.


	12. Chapter 12 Determination of a witch

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

In Delphi 's room, she was in her room sleeping on her queen side bed underneath the black blanket then she hears her alarm ring making her get up. She is wearing a black pajama with bunnies, messy hair.

Delphi said," Time to get up."As she rolls off her bed heading straight for the door and she walked out of her heading to the dining room.

Delphi's mind drifted back to one male that caught her attention it young Travis " Zero " Caster a muggle boxer who fought along with forcing her older sister to throw in the towel after Travis ingenious planing of wrecking her arms.

Delphi thought " I wonder why he calls himself a zero."As she wonders because Zeros means nothings and Travis is anything but nothing.

Delphi see at the dining room was her older sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix sitting at the dining room table waiting for her causing Delphi takes her seat at the end of the table. She sees Bellatrix have a smirk on her face making Delphi narrowed her eyes.

Bellatrix said," Good morning baby sister."As she sounded smugly making Delphi raise an eyebrow.

Delphi greeted," Hey Bella and I see your arms are working fine after Travis bruised them."As she delivered a jib at her older sister who scowled at her a bit then she smirked at her.

Bellatrix said," I admit I underestimated but turns out his bed skill is on par with his boxing skills."As she made Narcissa and Delphi's eyes widened in shock causing Bellatrix to smirk at them.

Both younger yelled,'' YOU WITCH!" As they pointed their fingers at Bellatrix who smiles smugly at them.

Bellatrix said," Thank you, sisters."As she smirked at them and her smirk gotten bigger as she saw Delhpi scowling at her.

Delphi thought" I will get for this Bella."As she glared at Bellatrix in jealously on her face then she made a mental note to train hard.

A couple of minutes later Delphi was in the Black manor gym dressed in a Grey sweatshirt and -pants with a white crop top worn under the shirt, a pair of sneakers, and bandages around her hands. She also has a pair of boxing gloves hanging from her waistline.

She was in the ring shadow boxing and she fired off a crisp combo of a jab followed a left cross at an invisible opponent then she begins bouncing the tips of her feet. She had a determined look on her face and she fires off another combo.

Delphi begins to think about Travis and she remembered the fighting spirit that he displayed in his match against Bellatrix the other day. Delphi couldn't help but admire his strength along with his unbreakable will that he showed in the match against Bellatrix.

Delphi thought " He is very determined to win."As she begins thinking about Travis and she was very impressed with his strategies. Delphi remembered about that girl Jessica Blake his ex-girlfriend who broke his heart.

Delphi thought " This Blake 's girl better pray that we don't fight in the first round."As she clenched her fist in anger.

Delphi begins throwing more combinations at the invisible opponent then she finishes the combination with such speed and timing that would make any fighter proud. Delphi was so concentrated that see didn't see someone walking into the gym.

" Wow, you seem angry Del."

Delphi turned to see an extremely pretty Asian girl with long, shiny dark hair tied in a ponytail, a freckled nose dressed in a Blazer jacket with a blouse worn under the jacket, a pair of shorts, ankle boots, a polka dot necktie, and a bracelet and wristwatch on her left wrist. She stood at 5ft11in.

Delphi greeted," Hey Cho I didn't hear you come in ."As she smiled at the newly named Cho who smiled back at her.

Delphi climbs out of the ring and she see gives Cho a quick little hug which caused Cho to pat her on the back then Delphi breaks from the hug. Delphi met Cho when they first enter this world and they found out that they came from different timelines and they found out they both went to Hogwarts.

Cho asked," What got you so angry Del?"As she looked at her friend who had a tight scowl on her face.

Delphi said," Sorry it just that Bella pissed me off by stealing the guy that have caught my interest."As she admitted to Cho who raise an eyebrow at Delphi in interest.

Cho teased," You gained an interest in someone Delphi? Who is the lucky guy?"As she had a smirk on her.

Delphi said," His name is Travis Castor Cho."As she made Cho surprise for a moment then Delphi see her shock disappears.

Cho asked," The tournament prize eh? What did he do to get gain your attention, Del ?" As she looked at Delphi with curiosity.

Delphi stated," His personality, his determination, and his will Cho."As she made Cho taken back by Delphi 's statement.

Cho asked," What did he do to get Bella's attention ?"As she looked curios at what Travis did to get Bella's attention.

Delphi said," He beat her in a boxing match Cho and he made her surrender ."As she saw her friend's jaw drop in shock.

Cho cried," He beat Bella and forced her to surrender? Impossible You and I were barely able to land a punch on her during a sparring session." As Cho remembered trying to land a single blow on the Older Black sister.

Delphi said," Well Travis managed to keep up with her and he managed to get despite getting hit with a chopping right."As she made Cho stunned again and Delphi looked amused at her friend's expression then she gets a flashback to the fight.

_**Flashback **_

_**Travis thought " Time to put you down."As he hit a jab-cross combo to Bellatrix sending her spread eagle on the canvas to the shock of the two Black sisters along with Bellatrix.**_

_**Delphi said," He got Bellat to the canvas."As she looked at Travis in shock and amazement that he put her sister on the canvas.**_

_**Narcissa whispered," He did it ."As she watches Travis go to the neutral corner and he looks at Bellatrix who was now looking around dazed.**_

_**Bellatrix stated, "I can't believe your this strong, I don't know to be angry or ravage you."As she looked up at Travis with a conflicted look on her that made Travis sputtered in shock for a moment with her sisters.**_

_**" ONE!"**_

_**"TWO!"**_

_**" THREE!"**_

_**" FOUR!"**_

_**Bellatrix stands up and Travis comes out of his corner making Bellatrix grin as she wanted to repay that knockdown. Bellatrix comes out aggressively as she fires off multiple flicker jabs towards Travis who slips them with ease then he starts attacking the arms of Bellatrix making Delphi and Narcissa confused.**_

_**Delphi thought" Why is he attacking the arms of Bellatrix ?"As she looked on in confusion with Narcissa.**_

_**Bellatrix thought " This muggle no Travis is amazing ."As she felt his muscles as she leans up against him.**_

_**Travis see that his work is done and he just waits for Bellatrix to make her as he see her trying to go for some flicker jabs but her arms are not responding to her making her sisters and her confused until they saw the bruise marks on the arms.**_

_**Bellatrix thought " Bloody hell he planned this ."As she looked at her arms in shock and she looked at Travis who is staring her down making her sigh.**_

_**Travis asked," Need any help, Bella ?"As he went over there to assist Bellatrix out of the ring and Bellatrix leans on him. Travis helps her out of the ring and they both head to the locker room to change into their normal clothes.**_

_**Delphi thought" Good job Trav."As she went to follow the duo to the locker with Narcissa who was still shocked over the match.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Delphi thought " Can I hang with Travis in the ring I wonder?"As she had a thoughtful expression on her pretty face.

Cho thought " This Travis guy seems interesting ."As she begins to get interested in seeing Travis in action.

Cho said," So Delphi lets begin your workout."As she reminded her friend who looked determined causing Cho smirked in amusement.

Delphi said," Let go Coach Chang."As she had a small grin on her face causing Cho to chuckle in amusement.

Cho said," Let start with some pad work."As she went over to the ringside where she see a pair of white focus target mitts. She picks up the mitts and she slides in the ring making Delphi climb back in the ring.

Delphi puts on her gloves and she see Cho putting the focus mitts then Cho walked forward toward sees Cho with the mitts out in front of her causing Delphi to slam her gloves together with a smile on her face.

Cho said," One - two combo."As she ordered her friend to throw the combo which she did then after Delphi landed the combo on the left mitt Cho sticks the right focus mitt at Delphi causing Delphi to slip it with ease.

Cho said," Nice."As she smiled at her friend and she swipes at her again making Delphi slips it causing Cho to smile in approval.

Delphi said," Come Cho let turn it up ."As she sees putting both focus mitts in front of then Delphi begins landing bombs on each focus mitts then she slips both swipes from Cho who is grinning.

Cho thought " Show me what you got Del and let see if you got what it takes for you to win the tournament."As she see the fires in Delphi's eyes burning making Cho smile proudly as she saw Delphi fighting spirit.

Delphi begins to grow more excited as she landed more punches to the mitts and she begins thinking of Travis while she is punching. Delphi wanted to show him in the tournament that she can be like him and she wanted to show him that she can be like him.

**Flashback **

**Delphi said," Hello Champ ."As she gave Travis a big grin as she saw his blushing face when she called him champ. Delhi called him champ because he fights like a champion fighter.**

**Travis said," I am not champion yet Delphi."As he scratches the back of his head sheepishly making the three black sisters cooed at him.**

**Bellatrix said," Well Travis you mind staying over ?"As she had a hopeful expression on her face.**

**Travis said," Yes am."As he saw the three sisters beamed in happiness and before he had a chance the three sisters dragged him to the couch.**

**Delphi thought " Yes and I want to know more about you handsome."As she has the biggest grin on her face.**

**Flashback over **

Delphi thought " Travis I am going to show you my will and strength."As she finishes another combo.

Cho praised," Very good Del, and I cant wait to see you in action in the tournament."As she smiled at her friend.

Delphi said,'' Thank you Cho and I hope did your own training ?" As she looked at her friend who grinned back at her.

Cho said," You bet because if we do fight in the tournament I am going to knock you out ."As she smirked at Delphi who smirked back.

Delphi said," Don't count your chicken yet Cho and I will win the championship.''As she crosses her arms.

Cho said," I don't know Champion Cho Chang does sound nice."As she smirked at Delphi who had a mocked scowl on her face.

Delphi said," We just need to wait and see Chang ."As she and Cho glare at each other then they burst out laughing. Delphi then puts an arm over Cho's shoulder as they laugh loudly.

Meanwhile, at Travis 's house at night, Mary who was dressed in white top black pants, with her hair tied in a ponytail had an annoyed look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest while leaning against the door looking at Travis who was in a workout room shirtless, wearing black shorts, wearing blue gloves punching on a heavy bag.

Mary asked," Will you go to bed ?"As she looked ticked off by Travis overtraining at night.

Travis said," Come on Mary if you want to be the best then I need to train."As he grins at Mary who scowls gotten bigger with a blush on her.

Mary said," Even the best need time to rest now let me put you to bed."As she went over to Travis then she takes his gloves. She begins dragging Travis to his room and when they got to Travis 's she went over to Travis's bed that a white shirt.

Travis said," Come on Mary let me keep training ."As he tries to plead with Mary who wasn't having any of it as she picked up the shirt.

Mary said sternly," No darling, and get some sleep."As she puts the shirt on Travis and she drags him over to the bed. She lays Travis down on the bed while giving him a stern look on her beautiful face.

Travis argued," But our opponents are probably training too Mary."As he tries to reason with Mary.

Mary countered," Well they would lose being too tired during the day."As she puts the covers over him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. She flicked off the light and she leaves the room.

Travis thought " Maybe she is right ."As he suddenly felt sleepy and he passes out on the bed in his room.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter of Glorious spirit and it a chapter focuses on Delphi with a special guest. Also if you got any ideas for the story then let me know in the comments or pm me. Who should I do a focus chapter on next? If you got an idea for a boxing championship belt then pm me.**


	13. Chapter 13 Lacey vs Jessica part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

" _**Come, Lacey punch harder !"**_

" _**Got it, Miss. Gaea !''**_

At The Beast Master gym, Gaea who was dressed in a green gym jacket, green pants with her hair tied in a ponytail watching as Lacey Jenkin who was dressed in a black sports bra, black trunks, black boots, and black boxing gloves with her haired tied in a ponytail was pounding away at a punching bag.

Lacey had a determined look on her pretty face as she pummeled the bag with all of her might making Gaea smile get wider. Lacey goes in for an uppercut which shook the bag then she steps in with a jab that made the bag shook again.

Gaea beamed," And time! Good job Lacey ."As she looked probably at her student progress in the gym.

Lacey said," Thank you, Miss. Gaea you taking me as your student."As she smiled at her teacher/ friend. Lacey begins taking off her gloves revealing her hands that are covered black boxing tape.

Gaea said," Anytime and I got a note about our opponents. Here your note."As she handed Lacey a folded up piece of paper.

Lacey opens the paper and she begins reading causing her eyes to pop out slightly, then they narrowed in anger and determination, making Gaea curious, but she saw Lacey gain a cold smile that promised pain.

Lacey said," My opponent is Jessica Blake." As she saw get the letter making Gaea smirk as well.

Gaea said," I see today is the first match of the tournament and let get you dressed for the press conference that happening today before your fight."As she guides Lacey to the locker room.

As they went into locker Lacey took the time to admire herself in the mirror as she notices that she has a slender fit body, large D-cup perky bust, strong athletic build with the right amount of curves, powerful legs, thanks from the training from Travis and Gaea she is now fit.

Lacey thought " Boy do I look good."As she poses her new body that shows off her athletic slender body and she see her shapely legs. She struck a double bicep pose making Gaea amused by her antics.

Gaea teased," Hey Wonder woman admire yourself later we have a press conference to go to ."As she begins taking her jacket revealing her green shirt and she begins taking off her pants revealing her green panties.

Lacey said,'' Sorry Miss Gaea, and you are right we need to get to the press conference."As she hurried over to her locker and she pulled out her black gym bag. She went over towards the of benches and she begins striping revealing herself wearing her black bra and panties.

A Couple of minutes Lacey and Gaea both walked out of the gym carrying their bags heading to the press conference with bright smiles on their faces. Lacey was very eager to get her hands on Jessica Blake.

Lacey is dressed in a white dress shirt with a black jacket and a short skirt of the same color along with high-heels. She has a necklace with a black raven hanging on the chain which she got from Gaea.

Gaea was wearing a green dress shirt with a green jacket and a short skirt of the same color along with high-heels. She has on black sunglasses and she pulled out her car keys from her jacket pocket.

Gaea see her car which was a green 1966 Ford Mustang and she along with Lacey made their way to the car making Gaea pop the car trunk causing the trunk to be popped opened causing the two women to toss their bags in the trunks and Gaea slammed the trunk shut.

Gaea said," Let go Lacey."As she went to the driver seat of her car and Lacey went to the passenger side of the car.

The two lady boxers enter shut their door and they buckle their seat belt then Gaea starts the mustang. Gaea begins driving the car and she started heading to the arena where the press conference and fights take place.

As Gaea continued driving Lacey's mind was all over the place thinking about her match against Jessica Blake the ex-girlfriend of her friend/ crush Travis Castor. Lacey begins to think of ways to hurt Jessica blake.

Lacey thought" I am going to break a bitch."As she gains a savage grin on her face she thinks of ways of beating Jessica.

Gaea and Lacey see the arena come into view and she sees that some cars parked especially Travis car making Lacey and Gaea get excited. Gaea parked her car next to Travis's car and they both got out of the car.

Lacey exclaimed," Travis is here !" As she gained an excited look on her face as she wants to see her crush making Gaea chuckle at her in amusement.

Gaea teased," Calm down lover girl and we have a press conference to go to."As she looked at her charge with a smirk on her face.

Lacey takes a deep breath and she gains an impassive expression on her face as she along with Gaea enters the arena they see Ayame the host of the tournament wearing a light red shirt under a red sweater, dark red mini skirt and grey stocking.

Ayame said," Dollface and Lady Gaea welcome ."As she smiled at the student and teacher duo which caused them to smile.

Lacey said," Nice to meet you Ayame and please call me Lacey ."As she smiled at the host of the boxing tournament.

Ayame said," Very well Lacey, and follow me ."As she leads Lacey and Gaea down the hall of the arena.

As they were walking Lacey didn't notice someone sticking their foot out causing Lacey to fall without being caught. Lacey landed face first and she had a pissed expression on her face then she hear laughing.

Lacey demanded," Who did that ?"As she looks around for the sources of the tripper in the hallway.

She see a young woman standing at 5'7" with a good solid body, by no means slim - a pleasant powerful figure like a model. She has brown shoulder-length hair that framed an attractive round face with blue-grey eyes with thick black eyelashes. She had a medium-sized nose turning somewhat at her left, slender lips, and a few freckles dressed in a brown cutaway dress shirt with black at the center. In addition, she dons a silver ring bracelets and a crescent moon necklace.

The woman said," So you're my opponent? You don't look like much Miss Dolly ."As she smirked arrogantly as she crossed her arms.

Lacey said," You Jessica Blake will taste defeat Super Bitch."As she stands up and she stands up notices that Jessica is an inch shorter than her. Lacey smirked that she has an advantage over Jessica but she Ayame got in the middle of them.

Ayame said," Okay ladies save it for the ring."As she looked at each female fighter to calm down but Gaea glare at Jessica who flinched.

Ayame leads them to a door and she opened it for the student and teacher duo as well as Jessica then they hear the sound of cheering making LAcey jaw as she saw a sea of people sitting in chairs but she see that she is on a stage.

The stage is a typical boxing press conference and she see a poster in the center of the press conference stage that has a poster that Lacey with a glare and holding her mask while Jessica having a smirk and it says a fight for a love that is bolded in purple.

Lacey thought " I like that poster ."As she smirked in approval and she felt Gaea nudge her arm with a smirk as she likes the poster. Lacey and Gaea walked over their side of the press conference table.

Lacey thought " I will show them who is the real boxer."As she looks at Jessica who took her seat with disdain. Lacey looks at the crowd to see Mary and Travis in the crowd making her smile.

Ayame said," Welcome to the press conference and I am your host Ayame Izumi with our two fighters."As she caused the crowd to cheer making Ayame grin lightly at the applauses from the fighters.

Ayame was standing behind a black podium and she felt like a giant from the podium as she see the crowd of female fighters staring up at her from their seats.

Ayame cried," Question! You Travis."As she saw Travis raises his hand, causing all eyes to fall on him and Ayame blushes as she along with everyone else saw Travis standing up wearing his blue suit.

Travis said," Two questions and the first one for Jessica Blake ."As he spat the name out with venom making some girl shudder.

Jessica said," Soon we will be back together and away from these whores."As she smirked as everyone women glared at her after she called them whores.

**" _YOU BITCH !"  
_**

**" _FUCK YOU BLAKE !" _**

Travis asked," How many guys did you sleep with because I can tell you barely did any training."As he smirked at Jessica as she got red in the face while every female burst out laughing especially Lacey, Gaea, Mary, And Mandie along with Kaguya and the Black sister.

Jessica yelled," WHY YOU BASTARD !"As she sent Travis a glare which didn't phase him one bit as he smirked.

Lacey yelled," HE ISNT BASTARD YOU WHORE!"As she glowered over at Jessica and Lacey get up from her seat but she is restrained by Gaea.

Ayame said," I forget to mention this but Jessica Blake here is the one who broke Travis's heart and she wants to win Travis so she can control him."As she made every female fighter look at Jessica in disgust even those that are female villainess.

Delphi thought" Oh this bitch ."As she looked at Jessica with so much rage that her sisters are restraining her even though they share the same feeling. Delphi see Cho is scowling at Jessica in disgust as well.

Kaguya who was sitting on the outside next of the Black sister row narrowed her eyes at Jessica on stage with disgust that she would betray a gentle and kind soul like Travis. Kaguya made a vow to punish the little bitch.

Shego thought " So Jessica Blake huh. I guess I know who I am voting against in this match."As she smirked at Lacey who looked impressive.

Travis asked," My question for Lacey. What do you think of your chances of winning this fight ?"As he looked at Lacey who beamed at him along with Gaea.

Lacey stated confidently," Pretty High Trav."As she winked at Travis causing him to blush making Lacey giggle at him.

Lacey thought " Travis is cute when flustered ."As she smiled at Travis flushed face but she turned back into serious mode.

Ayame said," Anybody else got a question ?"As she scans the crowd for a volunteer until she saw Bloody Mary raising her hand.

Mary asked," Are you going to break all of Jessica 's teeth ?"As she smirked at her friends the press conference.

Lacey smirked," I will Mary."As she winked at Mary making Mary 's smirk get wider while everyone else laughs.

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"**_

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"**_

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"**_

Ayame said," Okay I want Lacey to break Jessica's teeth as well. But next question .''As she scans the crowd for volunteers.

" WE HAVE A QUESTION !"

Everyone turns to see the three black sisters dressed in formal suits and they all glared at Jessica with disgust but they look at Lacey with interest in their eyes. Delphi looks over as her eyes met Travis's hazel eyes causing her to wink at him then she turned her attention back to stage.

Delphi asked," What are you're best skills?"As she wanted to see this is going to be a back to back slugfest or a one-side fight.

Lacey said," Well my trainer Miss Gaea put me through the wringer some intense training and I improved my speed, my punching power, my stamina, and my endurance."As she briefly looked over at Gaea who smiled back at her.

Jessica said arrogantly," Spare me that gushing crap you two whores."As she sneered at the student and teacher duo.

Lacey was about to over to Jessica to punch her face in but Gaea dit her student back down in her seat along with rubbing Lacey's shoulders to soothe her. Lacey takes a deep breath and she calms down.

Bellatrix asked," Ms. Blake what is your nickname when you are fighting ?"As she tried not to glare at Jessica.

Jessica bragged," I'm am the marvel girl I can' t be beaten."As she smirked at the unimpressed crowd.

Lacey shouted," I smell bullshit."As she caused the crowd to started chanting loudly along with laughing at Lacey's remark.

"_**Lacey go get her !"**_

"_**Lacey go get her !"**_

"_**Lacey go get her !"**_

The chanting made Lacey smile at the support that she is receiving from the crowd of fighters then she smirked when she saw Jessica get red in the face. Lacey see Gaea is smirking as at Jessica.

Narcissa asked," Ms. Blake what record do you bring into this fight ?"As she looked at Jessica with a neutral look.

Jessica said," I bring a record of 10 wins ad no defeats."As she looked proudly of her impressive record.

Lacey cried," I call bullshit as well Skankssica. YOu must be fighting tomato cans."As she pointed over at her opponent making everyone laugh.

" _**SHE IS WEAKLING !"**_

_**" BUM!"**_

_**" MARVEL GIRL HA MORE BUM GIRL!"**_

Jessica had a nasty scowl on her face as she listens to these fighters berate her record but she Lacey sitting there with Gaea with smirks on their face as they saw Jessica's red face. Lacey stands up from her seat.

Ayame said," I see we got another volunteer.'' As she saw someone in the crowd with their hand raised in the air.

The person is a tall young woman with bluish-gray hair, yellow eyes, and dark skin dressed in a red crop-top with a yellow stripe. She also wore a red skirt that reached up to her crop-top and could detach to reveal red shorts. Along with the top, skirt, and shorts, she wore a small white and blue coat, black thigh-high stockings, and white heeled boots.

The woman stated," My name is Viletta Nu, and my question for you two what are strategies coming into the fight."As she looked at the two female fighters on stage.

Jessica said arrogantly," I have strategies and I will win with ease ."As she smirked at Viletta who rolled her eyes.

Lacey said," Not in this lifetime and the only way for you to beat me is by to boring me to death."As she sent a mocking smirk over to Jessica making the female fighters laugh at Jessica.

Lacey said," My strategy is very straight forward I am going to soften her up and I am going to wear her down in each round. I am going jab at her and I am going to break her teeth ."As she declared in her microphone.

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"**_

_**" BREAK HER TEETH !"  
**_

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"  
**_

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"**_

" _**BREAK HER TEETH !"  
**_

Jessica yelled," YOU BITCH !"As she looked at Lacey in rage who just sent her a glare from her side of the press conference stage.

Ayame said," Okay I see Kaguya sama and Azula got a question ."As she pointed towards the Rabbit Goddess.

Kaguya asked," Ms. Jenkin what are your chances of winning the fight."As she looked at Lacey with a curious look.

Lacey stated," Pretty high Ms. Kaguya and I will beat Blake."As she looked at the rabbit goddess with a confident look.

Azula asked, " Wh inspired you to fight ?"As she looked at Lacey with interest in her golden eyes.

Lacey said," Travis and Gaea ."As she stated proudly until she hears Jessica snort loudly causing Lacey to stare at Jessica with a scowl.

Jessica said," You pathetic to believe in them.'' As she smirked at Lacey who had a scowl on her face.

Lacey countered," No you are the one that pathetic ."As she smirked at Jessica's red face after Lacey called her pathetic.

Ayame said," No more questions and it times for the fighters to shake hands."As she called the two fighters.

The two fighters came to face the face in the middle of the stage of the press conference with cameras flashing on them. The two girls are glaring at each other with so much hatred in their eyes which only made this fight even more worth watching.

Jessica said," I can't wait to kiss your ass, you emo bitch. Get your bitch out of my face."As she went to swing at Lacey who avoids it.

Lacey retaliated back by punching Jessica square in the jaw causing Jessica to be staggered back from the punch causing Ayaam to call for the security to break up the fighters. Lacey was grabbed off stage by Gaea who leads her to the back.

Jessica yelled," YOU BITCH !" As she was restrained by the security guards as she tries to get out of their grips.

Lacey yelled," YOU WHORE!"As she looked back at Jessica as she was being dragged away by Gaea.

As Gaea dragged Lacey into the hallway she Lacey has hot angry tears in her eyes making Gaea pity her charge causing Gaea to wrap her student in a motherly hug with Lacey's head in Gaea 's chest.

Gaea soothed," There there Lacey you will get your chance to break the little bitch."As she strokes Lacey's hair softly.

" _**Hey, Lacey you alright ?"**_

Lacey perked and she Travis standing behind her looking at her with a concern expression on his face casuing Lacey to change her mood as she ran towards Travis to latch onto him in a hug making Travis smile.

Lacey yelled," TRAVIS !" As she nuzzled into Travis's chest and she felt Travis wrap his arms around her waist. Lacey felt like she was on cloud nine when Travis held her in his arms.

Travis said," Lacey don't let Jessica get in your head and good luck."As he kisses her on the forehead making Lacey calm down.

Lacey said," I will and I promised you I will break that bitch."As she gives Travis a determined look.

Gaea said," Travis think you can take Lacey to her dressing room while I get her gear from the car?"As she looked at her male friend making Travis nodded his head towards the Titaness making her Gaea beam.

Gaea made her way to her out the arena to retrieve Lacey boxing gear and Travis leads Lacey to her dressing room which was down the hall. As they walked until they a dressing room door with Lacey's name on it.

Travis opens the door for Lacey and she walked in the dressing room of the arena making Travis notices that it looks like a standard boxing dressing room. Lacey see her dressing room and she walked over to the massage table.

Lacey said," Hey Travis when you see me get in the ring and destroy Jessica I want to record it."As she gained an evil smirk on her face which was mirrored by Travis causing Lacey to giggle.

" _**I'm back !"**_

The two turns to see Gaea wearing a green t-shirt with her green sweat pants, green shoes with hair blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was holding Lacey 's black gym bag in one hand and she had an evil grin on her face as well.

Gaea said," Travis I will take over for here and I hope you will enjoy this massacre that will happen." As she smiled at the young fighter who kisses Lace on the cheek then he makes his way to not before he winks at Gaea.

Gaea said," Alright Lacey time for you to strip down for your pre-fight rub down ." As she gestured towards the massage table.

Lacey takes off her jacket then her shirt revealing her wearing a black bra and takes her heels which was joined by her skirt revealing her black panty. She admires her body in the mirror once more as she saw her solid abs, Olympic athletic build from her training from Gaea.

Lacey said," Let me get in my ring gear."As she takes the gym bag containing her ring gear and she begins putting it on. She looks at the mirror once more and she smiled at what she saw in the mirror.

Lacey was dressed in a black leather sports bra with matching black leather boxing short shorts, and black shoes on her feet. Lacey ties her hair in a french braid. Lacey begins to pose again taking a stance.

Gaea said," Alright sexy let get those hand wraps on."As she leads Lacey over to a bench and she takes Lacey's left hand and place the black hand wrap around the base of Lacey's thumb and pull the wrap across the back of Lacey's hand then Gaea wrap around Lacey's knuckles three times. Gaea crosses over the back of Lacey's hand and wraps around Lacey's wrist three times. Gaea finishes up wrapping Lacey's left hand and she does the same for Lacey's right hand.

Gaea said," Okay Lacey head over to the massage table."As she led her charge to the massage table and she had Lacey lay down on her back on the table. Gaea takes out some boxing oil and she removes the top.

Gaea sticks her hand in the boxing oil and she begins rubbing her hands together causing the oil to get on her other hands then she begins rubbing down Lacey's stomach making Lacey moan in pleasure from feeling Gaea rubbing the oil on her stomach then she felt Gaea rub the oil over her arms.

Gaea sticks her hand in the oil container and she rubbed her hands together then rubbed Lacey's face with the oil. Gaea see Lacey's face is enjoying the sensation of the oil making Gaea smile at her charge then she hear someone knocking at the door.

Gaea said,'' Coming ."As she walked over to the door and she see someone standing out of Lacey's dressing room.

The person was a woman that has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears purple eye-shadow and red lipstick dressed in a small white nurse's cap and a white form-fitting dress, along with white-bowed high heels and she had a medical kit. This is Hello Nurse.

Hello nurse said," I am here to see this girl in fighting conditions."As she looked at Gaea who moved out of the way allowing the nurse to come in. Hello Nurse pulled out a stethoscope from her kit and she pushed it against Lacey's chest.

Hello nurse commanded," "Inhale…" As she pressed the tool on Lacey's chest with a calm look on her face causing Lacey to breathe in.

Hello commanded," Exhale…" As she ordered Lacey to release all of the air from her mouth and Hello Nurse went through the whole examination procedure, checking Lacey's heart, throat, and other vitals.

Hello nurse said," This girl is in fighting conditions."As she put away her medical equipment in her kit.

Gaea joked," Thank you for your services."As she smiled at Hello Nurse who gave her a slight wink.

Hello Nurse said," Anytime and I hope you give that girl Jessica Blake hell."As she turners to leave out of Lacey's dressing room.

Gaea had Lacey take a seat on the bench and she went over Lacey to pull out Lacey 's gloves which dark black laces up Professional boxing gloves. Gaea slid Lacey's gloves on and she begins lacing the gloves.

Gaea had Lacey stand up and she went over to bag to pull out two things from the bag which was Lacey's robe along with a replica of Lacey's old mask but bigger. Gaea had Lacey stand up and Gaea put Lacey robe which was solid black satin boxing with the words_ "DollFace"_ bolded in white.

Gaea said," Let go get her Tiger."As she smirked at Lacey who smirked back at her mentor with such savagery.

Meanwhile, at the arena, Travis and Mary were in their seat which was located near the front row of ringside the two friends waits for the fight but they lights turn off in the arena then they flicker back on as they saw three figure in the ring.

The first is a statuesque tall, terribly voluptuous and gorgeous woman with a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist and large, broad hips. She has fair skin and long, luxurious red hair with side-bangs that usually cover her right eye. She is dressed in a red sequined strapless dress that reveals a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. In addition, she wears matching red stilettos, elegant purple opera gloves, and gold stud earrings.

The second figure is a 19-year-old Japanese girl that has cerise-magenta eyes and hair that goes down to her waist that is also tied up into space buns and has a few tufts of three hair strands dressed in an orange, yellow and pink patterned go-go dress that has a white collar with two points, a white belt with an O in the center, and also carries a pale yellow daisy in her hair,a white watch with a cyan-lime center on her right wrist and an orange bead-like bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots with the zipper. She is on the drums holding two drumsticks.

The third figure is also a Japanese 19-year-old girl that has chin-length indigo hair, resembling a bob hairstyle. She dresses in a rock style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a black miniskirt, light purple tight shorts, and black/purple punk boots. She is holding a purple guitar.

Travis thought " Jessica Rabbit? Ami and Yumi ?" As he looked at the three singing cartoon character in the ring.

Everyone see Ami and Yumi playing their respective instrument along with Jessica Rabbit who holding a microphone in one hand. Everyone could only listen to the instrument being played by the two sisters.

_**You had plenty money, 1922**_

_**You let other women make a fool of you**_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here**_

_**Get me some money too**_

_**You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about**_

_**You ain't got no money, they will put you out**_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here**_

_**Get me some money too**_

_**If you had prepared twenty years ago**_

_**You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door**_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here**_

_**Get me some money too**_

_**Get out of here**_

_**Get me some money too**_

_**Why don't you do right**_

_**Like some other men do?**_

Everyone clapped their hands for the performers casuing them the performers to bow towards the crowd and they see Ayame entering the ring. Ayame shakes all of the performer 's hand and Ayame takes the mike from Jessica then she went in the middle of the ring.

Ayame yelled," LETS THANKS OUT OUR PERFORMERS THE DIVAS!" AND LET START THE FIRST ROUND OF THE GLORIOUS SPIRIT TOURNAMENT !" As she speaks through the microphone.

Everyone hears some punk rock garage music they see Jessica " The Marvel Girl " Blake wearing a brown sports bra, boxing shorts, shoes with white trim, and brown boxing gloves with an orange trim around the wrists.

Ayame yelled," ON HER WAY TO THE RING IS JESSICA " THE MARVEL GIRL " BLAKE!" As she had a neutral look on her while Jessica Rabbit had a disgusted look on her pretty face.

Jessica Rabbit thought " So this is the Blake girl ?" As she looked at Jessica Blake who is posing at the entrance.

Jessica Blake struts down the entrance aisle of the arena being showered with boos from the crowd but Jessica ignored it all with a smirk on her face. As Jessica got to the ring she walks up the steps then she steps in between the ropes of the ring.

Jessica Blake enters the ring and she went to her corner of the ring to wait for her opponent Lacey " Dollface " Jenkins to show up for their match.

**( White temptation - What have you done )**

_**What have you done now?**_

_**I know I'd better stop trying**_

_**You know that there's no denying**_

_**I won't show mercy on you now**_

_**I know, should stop believing**_

Everyone see Gaea who is walking behind Lacey who is wearing a black satin boxing robe with her hood over her head along with a replica of her old mask that fits her. Travis couldn't help but look impressed by Lacey's appearance.

Ayame yelled," ON HER WAY TO THE RING LACEY " DOLL FACE !" As she introduces the fan-favorite of the match.

Lacey made her way down the aisle slapping hands of fellow female fighter along with fans making her smile that she has in the crowd for this match. Lacey was also both excited and nervous about being front so many people.

Gaea whispered," This is your moment Lacey and the crowd is on your side."As she winked at Lacey making Lacey feel confident swell up inside her.

Lacey walks to the steps and she enters the ring then she throws her hand up in the air causing the crowd to cheer loudly for her with Mary and Travis being the loudest making Lacey smile underneath her mask.

_**Ding-Ding **_

Ayame yelled," FIGHTERS IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE GLORIOUS SPIRIT TOURNAMENT! THE JUDGES FOR THIS BOUT ME AND AMI AND YUMI " As she smiled when she hears the cheering from the fighters in the crowd outside.

Ayame yelled," IN THE BLUE CORNER WEARING THE BROWN TRUNK WITH WHITE TRIM STANDING AT 5 FEET AND 7 INCHES WEIGHING 160 POUNDS WITH A RECORD OF 10 WINS NO LOSS AND ALL THOSE WINS BY KNOCKOUT FIGHTING OUT OF CHICAGO ILLINOIS SHE IS JESSICA " THE MARVEL GIRL " BLAKE!"

Jessica came out of her corner strutting while being showered in boos from the spectators causing her to smirk arrogantly making Jessica Rabbit, Lacey, Gaea, and Ayame rolled their eyes.

Ayame yelled," AND HER OPPONENT FIGHTING OUT OF THE RED CORNER WEARING ALL BLACK TRUNK STANDING AT 5 FEET 8 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 160 POUNDS FIGHTING OUT OF TUSCALOOSA, ALABAMA WITH AN AMAUTER RECORD OF 15 WINS 4 DEFEATS AND 5 OF THOSE WINS BY KNOCKOUT MAKING HER DEBUT SHE IS LACEY " DOLLFACE" JENKINS!" As she gestured towards the fan-favorite which was Lacey Jenkin.

Lacey received a huge pop from the crowd and she felt flattered by the pop she received from the crowd. Lacey vowed not to let them down in this match especially Gaea, Mary, and Travis who are watching this.

Ayame yelled,'' THE REFEREE IN CHARGE OF THIS FIGHT IS JESSICA RABBIT !"AS she gestured towards the red-haired buxom bombshell who is now wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica Rabbit calls the fighter in the middle of the ring and she see the hostility of the fighters which made Jessica Rabbit raise an eyebrow at the two. She gains a natural look on her face as the two fighters got in the center.

Jessica commanded," "I want a good clean fight girls. Let's put on this show for these people. Also, don't forget touch gloves now you two." As she commanded the two fighters to touch gloves which they did.

The two fighters went back to their corners and Lacey had her mask taking off by Gaea along with her robe then Gaea inserted Lacey black gumshield in Lacey 's mouth. The ring girl for this bout is Holli from cool world wearing a white strapless bikini top with a pair of white short shorts that went as high as they could.

Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side. Lacey looked focused because she has a lot to prove in front of these people.

Lacey thought " Time to show this bitch what I am made of ."As she glared at her opponent across the ring with a scowl.

Notes: Here is the first match of the tournament and it is Lacey'' Dollface " Jenkins vs Jessica " The Marvel Girl " Blake as the first match. Tell me what your predict of this match and if you got ideas for the omake.


	14. Chapter 14 Lacey vs Jessica part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's. **

Jessica Rabbit calls the fighter in the middle of the ring and she see the hostility of the fighters which made Jessica Rabbit raise an eyebrow at the two. She gains a natural look on her face as the two fighters got in the center.

Jessica commanded," "I want a good clean fight girls. Let's put on this show for these people. Also, don't forget touch gloves now you two." As she commanded the two fighters to touch gloves which they did.

The two fighters went back to their corners and Lacey had her mask taking off by Gaea along with her robe then Gaea inserted Lacey's black gumshield in Lacey 's mouth. The ring girl for this bout is Holli from Cool world wearing a white strapless bikini top with a pair of white short shorts that went as high as they could.

Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side. Lacey looked focused because she has a lot to prove in front of these people.

Lacey thought " Time to show this bitch what I am made of ."As she glared at her opponent across the ring with a scowl.

Everyone looked at the two fighters in the ring with a look of interest on their faces but Mary and Travi looked worried for their friend Lacey " Dollface" Jenkin as she enters the ring against Travis's ex-girlfriend Jessica " The Marvel Girl " Blake.

Bloody Mary asked," Travis will Lacey be alright ?"As she looked over at her crush or darling Travis. Bloody Mary was dressed ina white dressed and her hair down to her shoulders, wearing white heels.

Travis said," Lacey is a tough girl and she been training with Miss Gaea so she will be alright ."As he reassures Mary who gained a slightly relieved look on her face as she looked at Travis making him smile.

_**DING DING DING **_

**Round 1 **

As Ayame ringed the bell starting the bout the two fighters came out of their corner Lacey see Jesicca coming forward with an arrogant look on her face making Lacey inwardly scowl at her adversary.

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX !"As she called the two fighters out of their respective corners to begin the bout.

In an initial surprise, Lacey displayed a lot of spring in her body movement and wasn't cautious as she begins to quick and accurate jab to prevent Jessica from getting inside, where Jessica was most dangerous.

Lacey see Jessica trying to get in the inside again but Lacey tied her up negating her ability to get in the inside then Lacey lets go of Jessica along with throwing few more jabs at Jessica 's face landing with a flourish making Jessica scowl but the crowd behind Lacey.

" _Dollface !"_

" _Dollface!"_

" _DollFace !"_

Lacey see Jessica trying to get in the inside but Lacey simply moved away making Jessica growl to everyone amusement especially Lacey who making a fool out of _" Marvel Girl" _in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Jessica Rabbit thought "Well at least there's now only one Jessica."As she smirked in amusement at Jessica Blake 's getting beat up.

Lacey see Jessica coming close to her range but Lacey just immediately hit Jessica with multiple punches which all landed on a flourish halting Jessica causing the Judes to immediately made everyone know who is doing the most in the round.

Gaea yelled," DON'T LET HER GET CLOSE TO YOU LACEY !"As she cried out from ringside as she see Lacey avoiding Jessica.

Delphi shouted," SHE DOESNT STAND A CHANCE LACEY!"As she yelled from her seat making her sisters look amused.

Lacey see Jessica still attempting to try and get in the inside but Lacey just kept jabbing at Jessica's face halting her attempts making Jessica's scowl then she growls in annoyance that she still getting handcuffed.

Lacey see Jessica trying again making Lacey smother Jessica with a clinch then Lacey started landing body shots trying to take away Jessica's power if she even have one but Lacey had to make sure.

Lacey thought " If she keeps fighting like this then it going to be an easy win but I want to knock her out ."As she thought about how she wants to end this fight while in the clinch with Jessica who is breathing very heavy.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Break!'As she came in and separated the two fighters from the clinch so they can cotuined fighting.

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she signaled the boxers to fight on in the fight causing the crowd to cheer.

Lacey see Jessica is trying to get in the inside making Lacey just move away from Jessica as she tries to pursue Lacey who either jabs away at her or moved away from Jessica who is growing frustrated.

Lacey see Jessica coming in her range making Lacey just hit her with multiple punches as Jessica tries to get in the inside making Jessica wince as she felt the punches. Several people wearing looking at Jessica in disgust.

One notably was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest.

The woman sneered," This so-called " Marvel Girl" is a joke to this sport .'' She continued to watch in her mind an onesided match.

She wasn't alone as the woman sitting next to her is a fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes, and is described to be very young. She wears a slipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

The woman thought " This Lacey Jenkin is a good fighter and I am interested in fighting her."As she looked at Lacey as she sticks to her guns of handcuffing Jessica.

Lacey is moving back as she is being pursued by Jessica who is growling at her in frustration making Lacey scowl at her for thinking this will be an easy fight. As Jessica came in close Lacey fired off a jab halting Jessica again.

**DING **

Jessica cried," Time! Head back to your corner !"As she got in the middle of the fighters telling them to go back to their respective corner.

Lacey smirked," See you in a minute bitch."As she smirked at Jessica who just growled angrily at her but Lacey just walked to her corner as Jessica.

Lacey see Gaea places her stool and Lacey takes a seat on her stool with Gaea smiling ear to ear as she sat down on the stool. Gaea removes Lacey's mouthguard from her mouth and she see Lacey isn't fatigue.

Gaea said," Go round Lacey. She trying to get in the inside and the next round she will try to again."As she gave her student a look of warning making Lacey nodded with a serious look on her face.

Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 2 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then her smirk gotten wider as she saw Jessica scowling at Lacey making Holi snicker then she exited the ring.

Gaea said," Keep your distance when she comes within your range keep softening her up with jabs."As she inserts Lacey's mouthguard back in her mouth and she see Lacey nodded her head in approval.

Jessica cried," Second out !"As she gives the fighters a warning that they will be heading out for the next round.

Lacey stands up and Gaea exited out of the ring with Lacey's stool while Jessica had a ringside staff take her stool. Jessica banged her gloves while releasing a menacing scowl on her face trying to scared Lacey but Lacey was not afraid as she shot a glare of her own.

**Ding **

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she signaled the second round between the two fighters in this one-sided fight.

**Round 2**

The second was a repeat of round number 1 as Jessica is trying to get to the inside but Lacey is merely jabbing at her keeping her at bay or moving away causing Jessica to get desperate to inflict some pain to Lacey.

Jessica see Lacey coming going for a jab but Jessica delivered a low blow causing Lacey's eyes to nearly pop out while everyone else was both shock and disgusted. Jessica Rabbit was disgusted an everyone.

Jessica Rabbit thought " I can't believe I share the same name as her."As she looked at Jesica Blake in disgust. Jessica immediately got between the two and she see Lacey sink to the canvas who her the place where Jesiisca Blake hit her at.

Jessica Rabbit cried," No low blows 2points deduction ."As she looks at Jessica who tried to play innocent but Jessica Rabbit forced her to a corner.

Lacey had five minutes to recover and she took a deep breath before standing up making Jessica Rabbit come to check up on her. Jessica wipes off Lacey's gloved on her referee shirt and she checks to see if Lacey is able to continue.

Jessica Rabbit asked," Are you okay? Can you continue ?"As she looked at the young raven-haired fighter.

Lacey said," I am okay and I continue."As she stares at Jessica Rabbit who narrowed her eyes at her for a minute then she waves Jessica Blake out of the corner.

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX !"As she signaled the fight to commence making Lacey glared at Jessica who a smirk on her face with rage.

Lacey see Jessica coming forward like before and Lacey landed a sequence of jabs to Jessica's face rocking Jessica 's head back like a rock n sock em robot. Lacey started peppering her up with jabs is impressing the judges' wich are Ayame, Yumi, and Ami.

Ayame said," Lacey is showing some impressive skills in this match."As she looked over her fellow judges.

Yumi said," Yes she is . Ms. Blake having one of those occasional days in the ring where "you just don't have it...things just don't click in."As she made her fellow judges nodded their heads at her words.

Ami said," Lacey is kicking that bitches ass."As she pointed towards her fellow judges who nodded in agreement.

Ayame said," I have Lacey 10-9 on my scorecard. How about you guys?"As she looked curiously at the sistes.

The sisters said," 10-9 in favor of Lacey.'"As they had smirks plastered on their faces making Ayame smirk.

Lacey see Jessica is growing more frustrated that she is literally swinging for the fences but Lacey is just jabbing away at Jessica making Jessica growl at her causing Lacey to keep her distance but Lacey notices that Jessica's chin is unprotected.

Lacey thought " She not defending herself well. She is a joke to this sport ."As she looked at Jessica with a scowl on her.

Lacey used her jab to keep Jessica at bay then she delivered a snappy uppercut to Jessica's chin and Lacey see Jessica's eye is getting a little puffy. Lacey begins jabbing her as she see Jessica trying to fight to get to the inside.

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

Lacey keeps on jabbing at Jessica 's face causing Jessica to stay at bay with the jab making a lot of people impressed by her skills. Lacey see Jessica trying to get inside but Lacey just smothers her with a clinch halting her attempts along with landing body shots.

Lacey whispered," You're not winning this fight, Blake ."As she decided to play mind games with her opponent.

Lacey lets go up and Lacey had a feeling that Jessica will be trying to get on the inside Lacey just kept jabbing at Jessica 's face. Lacey remembered her childhood, her time under her boss and she remembered Travis 's tale about Jessica 's action.

Lacey thought " People like you disgust me."As she slammed at a snappy uppercut to Jessica's chin casuing everyone to start cheering for Lacey.

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

" _LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

Lacey hears the crowd behind her she beats Jessica's to the punch once more then she moves away from Jessica's who is growing more frustrated but she is getting very fatigue making Lacey's smirk.

**DING **

Lacey taunted," See you in the next round Skankssica."As she walked back to her corner with her hand raised in the air prompting cheers.

**Note: Here is the second part of Lacey vs Jessica or is Skankssica, haha but seriously Lacey is dominating this fight. If you got questions, comments for me then pm me. Also if you are wondering about the score for the rounds.**

**Lacey Round 1: 10 -9**

**Lacey Round 2: 10-7**

**Lacey has 20 while Jessica has 16 points and tells me your predictions for the next couple of rounds.**


	15. Chapter 15 Lacey vs Jessica part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Lacey hears the crowd behind her she beats Jessica's to the punch once more then she moves away from Jessica's who is growing more frustrated but she is getting very fatigue making Lacey's smirk.

**DING**

Lacey taunted," See you in the next round Skankssica."As she walked back to her corner with her hand raised in the air prompting cheers.

Lacey walked toward her corner and she plopped down on her stool as she see Gaea giving her a bright smile on her face but changes to a look of concern.

Lacey said," I am alright and I am going to make her pay ."As she assured her coach who looked at her for a moment.

A couple of people were looking at Lacey with interest one was a woman with slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair that reached her waist. She was dressed in a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

The red-haired thought " This Lacey Jenkin is oblivious an Out Boxer while Blake is an inside fighter but the out boxer is beating the swarmer to the punch."As she noted with an intrigued look on her face.

Gaea put an ice pack on Lacey's are where Jessica went for the low blow making Lacey sigh in relief then Lacey begins to gain a devious look on her face which caught Gaea 's attention as she saw the expression on her student's face.

Gaea stated," You are going to do something to break Jessica's spirit ." As she felt a smirk form on her lips.

Lacey said," Yes I do and I plan on showing the world the true Jessica Blake."As she smirked at Gaea who looked curious at what she got planned.

Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 3 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then her smirk gotten wider as she saw Jessica scowling at Lacey making Holi snicker then she exited the ring.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Second out !"As she gives the fighter a head up about the upcoming round.

A nineteen girl with light skin, bright brown eyes, lots of bushy brown hair dressed casually looking at the ring with a calculative look on her face.

The girl said," Lacey is winning and I see she want to torture Jessica some more."As she looked Lacey who had an evil smirk on her face.

Gaea smirked," Good plan."As she inserted Lacey's black mouth guard in Lacey's mouth and she had her student stand up. Gaea took the stool and she gives Lacey one last smirk then she exited out of the ring.

Lacey stands up and she hops from foot to foot then she looked at her opponent who is barely able to stand on her feet breathing very hard with a red face from the relentless jabbing by Lacey.

**Ding **

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she signaled the third round between the two fighters in this one-sided fight.

**Round 3**

Everyone jaws dropped as they see Lacey with her hands down looking at Jessica with a smirk on her face. Lacey walked toward another corner with her arms extended out looking at Jessica who also stunned.

Lacey said," I decided I am going to let take some free shots at me. Well, are you a knockout artist ?''As she beckoned Jessica to do her worse to her as she see the bitch walking forward towards.

Jessica the smirks as she sent several punches towards Lacey's abs but they didn't do anytime but made a Lacey smirk as they were weak punches except making her giggle causing everyone to laugh.

" _WEAK !"_

_" PATHETIC !"_

_" WANNABE FIGHTER!"_

Jessica scowled, then she throws a punch towards Lacey's boobs, causing Lacey to let out a slight whimper as she grabbed her boobs to soothe the pain while the others fighter booed at Jessica 's disgusting action.

Jessica yelled," You bitch. Travis will come back to where he belongs and be my bitch."As she looked at Lacey who was silent but Jessica gulped in fear as she saw Lacey glaring at her with her hair over her eyes which are now red.

Delphi thought " I will kill her."As she scowled at Jessica Blake with her sister and friend in their seats.

Lacey thought " Why you bitch there dare hit me thee and you dare take away Travis."As she gets out of the corner and she pounces on Jessica like angry Tigress.

Lacey started jabbing at Jessica 's face making grunt in pain then Lacey does a punch combination sending Jessica onto the ropes, then Lacey closed in and unleashed a vicious four-punch attack on Jessica then Lacey continues to pummel at Jessica's face causing her eye to swollen.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Okay stop."As she grabbing Lacey from behind and she tells Lacey to go to the neutral corner.

Jessica Rabbit said," One, two, three, four, five."As she gives Jessica a standing eight count along with checking on that swollen shut-eye.

Jessica Rabbit asked," Six, seven, eight! So still wish to continue ?"As she sounded neutral as she grabs Jessica's brown gloves and she cleans the gloves on her referee.

Lacey smirked," What wrong ? Finished ?"As she titled her at Jessica 's condition as she leans up against the corner.

Jessica pleaded,'' Pleases let me continue.'''As she tries to convince the referee to allow her to continue fighting.

Jessica Rabbit sighed before waving Lacey out of the neutral who popped her neck making Jessica Blake regretted asking to fight.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Box !" As she called the fight back on and she brings Lacey out neutral to continued.

Lacey see Jessica is shaking in her making Lacey almost pity the girl almost being the keyword as she gained a devious plan as she offered Jessica an apologetic smile on her face throwing everybody off.

Lacey stated," Poor little girl ."As she pretended to sound sympathetic towards Jessica making her almost puke.

Lacey said," Let be friends. So how about it friends?"As she extended her arms out for a hug towards Jessica.

Jessica said," Well that nice of you."As she walked toward Lacey ready to accept the hug that she is supposed to be getting.

As Jessica got close Lacey hits Jessica with a straight to the face making Jessica wince in pain causing everyone laughs as Lacey begins punching Jessica's boobs causing Jessica to squeak in pain along with let out a few moans.

Lacey taunted," Look at you taking my abuse and not trying to retaliate. You call yourself a boxer."As she slammed a hook to Jessica's stomach sending Jessica flying to the corner and Lacey picking apart Jessica with words.

" _WEAK !"_

" _SKINNY!"_

_"BITCH !"_

_"BULLY !"_

Jessica flinches as she hears the names Lacey is calling her and Jessica tries to moves out of the corner but Lacey begins smothering with a clinch then Lacey pushes her onto the ropes. Lacey begins hammering away at Jessica's body.

**Ding **

**Jessica cried," Stop! Back to your corners."As she sends the fighters back to their respective.**

Lacey walked back to her corner and she sits down on her stool with a calm look on her face while her opponent or better term victim limped towards her corner pathetically with so many cuts and one swollen eye.

Gaea said," Damn you are destroying her."As she looked at her student in awe and amazement.

Lacey said," Yes, and now it time to end it ."As she gained an evil grin on her face causing it to be mirrored on Gaea's face.

The judges are looking at Lacey in amazement in her corner as they witness a brutal onslaught that she brought upon on Jessica to who is badly bruised up. The judges know who won that round and they begin marking their score.

Ayame said," 10 -7 in favor of Lacey."As she marked it down on her scorecard in favor of Lacey which is no surprise.

Ami said," 10-7 ."As she marked it down as well with a nod.

Yumi said," 10-7."As she marked it down as well with a nod and a grin on her face as she see the other judges grin as well.

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 4 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then her smirk gotten wider as she saw Jessica's condition looking fearfully at Lacey making Holi snicker then she exited the ring.

Holli said," Dead woman walking."As she made a few fighters laugh et her joke and she took a seat.

Delphi shouted," GET HER LACEY SHE DOESTN STAND A CHANCE!"As she stands up from her seat to her sisters and friends amusement.

Bellatrix teased," Look like Lacey just got herself a fan, Cissy."As she smirked over at her sister Narcissa who also smirked as well.

Cho said," I guess she found the perfect role model."As she gave Delphi a teasing smile causing Delphi to blush.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Second out !"As she gives the fighter a head up about the upcoming round.

Gaea said," Destroy her."As she gives her student a serious look making Lacey nodded as she stands up.

Lacey said,'' You got Miss Gaea."As she accepts her mouthguard from Gaea and she banged her gloves together.

Lacey stands up and she hops from foot to foot then she looked at her opponent who is barely able to stand on her feet, breathing very hard with a swollen eye from the relentless jabbing by Lacey along with looking at Lacey with a fearful expression on her face making Lacey smirked at her.

Lacey teased," Well Skankssica it time for big sister Lacey to play with you again."As she popped her neck loudly making Jessica gulp in fear making Lacey chuckle at Jessica. Lacey wants to see if see is going to finish this or just keep playing with her prey or victim.

Lacey thought " Who knows but once I am done with her she will be the least of Travis 's problems."As she sends a wink towards Travis making him blush to make Lacey to giggle to herself.

Jessica Blake thought " I am fucked ."As she put up her guard and she begins playing how to survive in this round and maybe, possibly this fight which caught the attention of Lacey who smirks gotten bigger.

Lacey thought " You won't be surviving this round little girl."As Laceyeyes begin to glow red as she enters savage mode for the next round of this one-sided fight. Lacey begins hopping up and down on her feet eager to dish out more punishment on Jessica

**Ding **

**Round 4**

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she signaled the fourth round between the two fighters in this one-sided fight.

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

**Notes: Here is part 3 and Lacey is going to finish this or will she play with her food who knows. Also which fights should happen next and if you got any ideas then pm me.**

**The score is 10-7 in round 3 in favor of Lacey no surprise along with Lacey with 30 points and Jessica 23.**


	16. Chapter 16 Lacey jenkin vs Jessica Blake

**Disclaimer; I own my OC's.**

Lacey thought " You won't be surviving this round little girl."As Lacey's eyes begin to glow red as she enters savage mode for the next round of this one-sided fight. Lacey begins hopping up and down on her feet eager to dish out more punishment on Jessica.

**Ding**

**Round 4**

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she signaled the fourth round between the two fighters in this one-sided fight.

Just like the previous rounds before Lacey cotuined to jabbing away at Jessica who try to get inside but Lacey right jabs kept her at bay. Everyone see Jessica's fearful expression which made the fighters happy.

Lacey thought " You nothing to me you little bitch."As she narrowed her eyes at Jessica who is wincing from feeling the jabs.

Lacey kept her jabs pumping and she moves away from Jessica trying to get on the inside but like her last several attempts they end getting blow up in front of her to the delight of everyone in the audience.

A tall, large-busted woman with short, white hair. A bluish-purple leotard covers her torso and arms, with patches of the fabric removed to expose her cleavage, buttocks, and various parts of her abdomen. Similar leggings cover her legs midway below her thighs, connected to the leotard by garters at golden metal bands at their peak. A sleeve of the same material covers her right arm and hand, while armor covers her left arm, hand, and shoulder. A smaller pauldron covers her right shoulder, while high heels cover her feet, and a white glove covers her right hand.

Another was a 25-year-old red-haired woman with orange eyes standing at 5''10 wearing a black business suit with a black miniskirt and a wears on her necklace with a cross was watching the fight with a smirk on her face as she see Lacey just jab at Jessica's face. This is Parasoul Renoir who is recording this fight with a camera.

" _Big Sister why is Lacey beating that lady?"_

Parasoul looks to her side to see her younger sister Umbrella who is a young girl in a yellow raincoat wielding an umbrella ironic enough. She looking at her sister with a curious expression making Parasoul smile at her sister.

Parasoul said," Let say Jessica here did something dishonorable to get this punishment ."As she looked at her younger sister.

Sitting by the middle row was Carol " La Diabla " Person Gonazlez dressed in a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair was down to her waist. She was sitting with her fellow pro boxers.

Sitting by her was a 26-year-old woman slightly muscular standing at 5''11 with Jet black hair that goes down to her shoulders tan skin, brown eyes, has a few freckles on her cheeks, has a few scars on her knuckles from her training. She is dressed in a pair of dark blue pants, a black tank top with a leather jacket over it, and a pair of white sneakers. This is Jessie "Fast Fist " Hugdan.

.

Sitting by Jessica was a 27-year-old muscular woman with brown hair with golden streaks that reached her back, blue eyes standing at 5''11 dressed in Blue jeans with a pink muscle-t-shirt and red high heels. This is Maria " Gold Stanard " Midas.

Sitting by Maria was a 24-year-old slightly muscular African American woman with like tannish skin tone with her long honey brown hair, brown eyes standing at 5''9 dressed a black cropped tank top, a red jacket, and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots. This is Michelle " Boom" Sanders.

Michelle said," This is a slaughter gals."As she looked over at her friends who nodded their heads in agreement.

Maria stated," Tch I would have ended Skankissca in round 1 ."As she stated in a smug tone as she looked at the ring.

Jessie stated," We know Miss. Gold Standard and just shut up so we can watch Blake get wrecked."As she looked over at her fellow pro fighter who let an out hmmph as Jessie gave her an annoyed look.

Carol saw something in the corner of her eye and she saw Mandie who in her true form with her purple hair flows just above her lower back. Her side bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She is wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, with jeans and high heels walking over down until she turns to look at Carol before she silently headed to her seat.

Carol thought " I still you owe you for that punch Mandy or Mandie ."As she stares at the back of Mandie.

**Flashback **

**Mandie and Carol circled each other then Mandie threw a few jabs at Carol but Carol slipped them then Carol moves to start delivering s body shots causing Mandie to blocked them with her forearms making Carol grin while Marge looked on with approval while Azula looked on with narrowed eyes. Carol tries to get inside by throwing a few hooks but Mandie pivoted off left feet to slip them as she reenters her peekaboo stance.**

**Mandie thought " My turn."As she shifted her body then she loaded an uppercut towards the unprotected chin of Carol making Carol 's head nearly shoot up making Azula jaw nearly drop in astonishment while Marge smiled.**

**Mandie see Carol going for a wild haymaker making Mandie dipped it then she crouches slightly, making a 90° degree angle with her left arm, she then springs upwards, using the momentum to perform a hook to the chin of Carol.**

**Carol 's head snapped to the side with a cracking sound then she is sent flying in the air making marge and Azula jaws drop in shock as Carol was launched towards the ropes then she faceplanted to the canvas.**

**Mandie said," Oh shit ."As she takes off her gloves and she ran over to check on Carol who is knocked out and not moving.**

**Marge ran into the ring and she looked at the unmoving form of Carol to flip her over to her back to check on her back. Marge see that Carol's eyes are closed making Marge check her pulse but she sighs in relief.**

**Marge said," She is alive."As she eased Mandie and Azula who sighed in relief.**

**Flashback over**

After suffering her first loss in a sparring match Carol decided to train harder so she can repay Mandie back for that defeat but she also respects the alien princess for her strength along with the display of technique.

Back in the ring, Lacey see Jessica is trying to get in the inside but Lacey just immediately hit Jessica with multiple punches as Jessica came in range of her. Lacey see the eye is closing and Lacey is smirking at her adversary.

Lacey see Jessica is coming towards her again and Lacey just smothered Jessica with a clinch halting Jessica 's attempts again. Lacey started landing some body shots to Lacey's stomach making Jeisisca grunt until Jessica Rabbit came in between.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Break ."As she between the two fighters and she see Lacey is ready to go but Jessica Blake, on the other hand, looks like a trainwreck. Jessica Rabbit smirked at Jessica Blake for a moment then she regains her neutral expression.

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she had the two fighters continued on with their fight or one-sided slaughter.

Lacey jab and jab away at Jessica Blake then she moved back causing the crowd to cheer loudly for Lacey who is focused and she is going to move away from Jessica causing the crowd to go wild for Lacey.

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

_" LET GO DOLLFACE !"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

"_DOLLFACE!"_

At ringside Gaea beamed as her student is getting the praises for putting Jessica Blake in her place then she see a gleam in Lacey's eyes and Gaea smirked evilly as she saw that gleam as she is going to end the fight.

As Lacey came towards Jessica Blake she measured Jessica with a few jabs before landing a devastating uppercut that snapped Jesica's head upward, stopping Blake in her tracks. As Blake began to reel back from the uppercut, Lacey immediately followed with four punches to the head, knocking Jessica down for the first time in her career. Jessica's mouthpiece was on the canvas.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Down! Go to the neutral corner ."As she pointed over to the netural as Lacey hurried over the neutral corner with the crowd cheering for her. Jessica Rabbit got down on one knee to begin the fight.

Jessica Rabbit cried," One, two, three…" As she starts her count and she see Jessica Blake fumbling for her mouthpiece on the canvas which made a few people look at her like she was crazy.

Jessica Rabbit cotuined, "Four, five, six…" As she cotuined counting and she see Jessica managed to stick one end of the mouthpiece in her mouth with the other end hanging out. Jessica Rabbit see Jessica Blake attempted to make it back to her feet to cotuined making Jessica Rabbit stand up.

Lacey thought " So you wish to continue Jessica ?"As she gained a small smirk on her face as she sees her rival getting up.

Jessica Rabbit continued," "Seven, eight, nine…"As she see Jessica Blake managed to get to feet but Jessica Rabbit saw there were lights in Jessica Blake 's eyes but there was nobody home causing her to make her decision.

Jessica Rabbit said," TEN! YOU'RE OUT "As she waves off the fight and she grabbed Jessica then she leads Blake to her corner.

Lacey comes out of her corner with an excited look on her face and running around the ring with her arms up as she was showered with cheers from the crowd of spectators then she see Gaea entering the ring.

As Lacey ran towards her teacher who had her arms out Lacey jump and gave her a big hug then Gaea spins her around showing how proud she is of her student then Ayame comes into the ring holding a microphone along with a judge card.

Lacey said," Hey Miss. Gaea I am not finished with Skanskissa here."As she gestured over to Jessica Blake who is leaning forward of her corner. Lacey gets down from Gaea and she walks towards Jessica Blake.

Jessica Blake was in the worst shape and she had her back turn with a sad frown on her face for losing then Lacey goes behind Jessica and starts to pull Jessica's brown sports bra until it breaks exposing her boobs making everyone laugh as Jessica attempts to cover herself.

Lacey yelled," HEY LOOK AT THE SLUT !"As she laughs herself and she started grabbing Jessica Blake's grey underwear then she gives Jessica' Blake a wedgie making the girl let out an unladylike scream.

Jessica Rabbit thought " Wonder Woman ha more like Flubber woman ."As she looked amused as she saw Lacey is now forcing Jessica Blake to run out of the ring without her top to the amusement of the audience.

Lacey went over to her corner and Gaea immediately begins taking Lacey's gloves along with mouthguard out of her mouth with the crowd chanting her name making Lacey smile as she received praises from the crowd. Lacey walked towards the center of the ring where Jessica Rabbit is at with Ayame in the center.

Ayame yelled," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET GIVE A HAND TO BOTH BRAVE WOMEN TO SET FOOT IN THE RING!"As she gestures towards Lacey who beamed at the praise that Ayame gave her and the cameras flashes.

Ayame yelled," HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY KNOCKOUT IN THE FOURTH ROUND LACEY " DOLLFACE" JENKINS !" As she speaks into the microphone causing the crowd to applause as Lacey had her hand held high up by the referee.

As Lacey soaks in the praise Lois Lane( animated series ) holding a microphone with the logo of Planet made of gold with a B on it and behind her was a couple of cameramen with the same logo on their cameras.

Lois Lane said," Lacey Jenkin I am Lois Lane of The Bound for Glory and I would like to congratulate you on your victory ."As she smiled at Lacey who smiled back at her with her trainer Gaea at the side.

Lois Lane asked," What was the reason for fighting Jessica Blake?"As she held the mike out to Lacey.

Lacey said," She did a friend of mines wrong and that friend is Travis Castor ."As she pointed out to Travis in the crowd who blushed from the attention.

Lois Lane asked," I notice that you toy with your opponent and you could have ended it any round but why did you drag it out now ?"As she looked curiously at Lacey who had a wide smirk on face.

Lacey stated," I wanted to show her that she isn't so invincible and It worked."As she made her trainer and everyone chuckles in amusement.

Lois said," Who do you think was the cause of your win, and who made you this strong?"As she looked at Lacey.

Lacey stated," Travis was my inspiration and Gaea was the one that taught me."As she looked at the crowd as they made their applauses.

In the crowd a beautiful woman with long straight black hair, large black eyes, a lighter skin color, and a curvaceous and slender figure dressed in a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, armband, and shoes, white socks and a red sash.

The woman thought " Intresting fight."As she noted with a smirk on her face as she looked at Lacey with a smirk on her face.

A female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large green eyes and long red hair which comes down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart. She is dressed in a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Capri jeans, and a pair of what appear to be plain white canvas tennis.

The red-haired thought " Dollface you will not make it far in the tournament."As she narrowed her green eyes at Lacey as she waves towards the cheering crowd.

Gaea put Lacey 's robe on her shoulders and they made their ways out the ring to back while the crowd still chanting Lacey's name making Lacey smile brightly to herself. Lacey high fived some fans on the way out of the arena.

As the two made to the back towards the hallway Desiree who is a tall, busty slim, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, really extremely beautiful black long hair, wearing purple lipstick, a blue headband, and a purple necklace dressed white long-sleeve v-neck crop shirt, a black skirt, and high heels.

As Lacey and Gaea were walking down the hallway Desiree made her way down then Gaea and as they pass by each other Gaea and Desiree giving a look at each other. Then they gained smirks on their faces they walk passed each other.

Back in the arena people are buzzing in their seats as they wait for the hostess of the tournament to comment to the ring. Everyone see coming down the ramp was Mad Moxxi wearing her outfit from Borderland 1 with a sexy smirk on her pale as she walks towards the ring.

Mad Moxxi skips up the step and she climbed in the ring then she was given a microphone by Ayame who then made her exited out of the ring. Mad Moxxi took the center of the ring and she smirked as she see the crowd's eyes are her.

Mad Moxxi yelled," I AM MOD MOXXI AND WELCOME TO THE GLORIOUS SPIRIT TOURNAMENT EVERYONE !" As she smiled at everyone in the crowd as she saw the excitement in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Lacey Jenkin is now back to wearing her press conference clothes and she is talking to an older male staff member in his office who slides her an envelope making Lacey grab her the envelope as she is curious what inside of the envelope. When she opened it her jaw drop as she saw a stack of 4k dollars inside of the envelope which made Lacey quickly staches the envelope in her jacket and she quickly thanked the male. Lacey left out of the office and she saw someone was leaning against the wall looking at her.

Lacey see it was a female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large green eyes and long red hair which comes down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart. She is dressed in a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Capri jeans, and a pair of what appear to be plain white canvas tennis.

The red hair young woman stated," Congratulation on your victory Ms. Jenkins."As she looked at with a smirk and she offers a hand for a handshake.

Lacey smirked," Thanks, and Skankissca lucky I didn't go all out on her."As she thought with mirth in her voice.

The red hair stated," Yeah Mr. Kreel 's death was an unfortunate one and I best be going."As she briefly smirks at Lacey's stunned pale face and she walks away from Lacey's view.

Lacey thought " S-S-She knows about Mr. Kreel ?"As she feels a shiver creep up her spine then she felt a hand on her shoulder casuing her to let out a slight squeak as she turns around to see Travis.

Travis said," Sup Lacey ."As he gives Lacey a cheeky grin making Lacey 's face get red until she engulfs Travis in a hug.

Lacey said," I did it Travis I did it I beat that bitch."As she sounded very proud until she let out a yawn and she rested her head on Travis's chest making Travis chuckled as he kisses her forehead as he see she fallen asleep.

**Note; Lacey has put away Jessica Blake but Lacey apparently has gotten a new rival and speaking of rivals Gaea already found her rival. If you got any ideas for this story then let me know via pm.**


	17. Chapter 17 Preparing for tournament

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

" _Alright let go !'_

Hermione Granger who is haired is tied with a white bow is dressed in a white-pink trim sports bra, white boxing trunk trimmed with pink, solid pink boxing gloves, solid white boxing boot. Hermione Granger has a slim fit body with ample chest, toned stomach from an interesting workout regimen.

Hermione muttered," Let see now." Hermione was looking at a book on boxing and she reviews a page on the jabs. Hermione is standing in front of a punching bag and she quickly put the book to the side.

Hermione enters a southpaw stance then she uncorks a jab the heavy bag causing the bag to shake making her look both proud and neutral as she begins to see the long road ahead of her but she knew that if she wants to get far in this tournament then she needs to train like she never trains before.

Hermione thought bitterly " I don't want to be 0-1 forever."As she continuing practicing her jab on the heavy bag.

Meanwhile, in an apartment room, Mandie is dressed some purple pajama sitting at a table with Azula who is dressed in red silk pajama. They were sitting on the couch watching the news but their upcoming fight.

Azula thought " When I told Mandie that Travis was my opponent she was stunned but she gave me a mysterious smile ."As she looked over at her fellow princess with interest written on her face.

Mandie thought " I finally have a chance to settle the score with Shego."As she narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired antiheroine rival.

**Flashback **

"**Is that all you got Mandy ?"**

**Mandie had to look up at Shego who was standing over her with her gloved fist on her hips looking down at Mandie with a smirk.**

**Mandie tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't respond to her making her tap out in sign in surrendering making Shego raise her hand up in victory.**

**Flashback over **

Mandie gritted her teeth at the memory that she is forced to remember but she calms down as she remembered that she along with Azula developed a gameplan for Shego. Mandie see Azula is in deep thought as well which made Mandie smile.

Mandie thought " This is going to be an interesting bout Travis vs Azula."As she chuckles to herself.

Meanwhile, at the Black manor, the sisters and Cho were training very hard since their fights are tomorrow but they are still laughing how Jessica or Skankiscca lost to Lacey Jenkin yesterday which made their day. They were wearing workout gear and they were sweating very hard as they did some jogging.

Cho said," Let start with some pad work again."As she went over to the ringside where she see a pair of white focus target mitts. She picks up the mitts and she slides in the ring making Delphi climb back in the ring.

Delphi puts on her gloves and she see Cho putting the focus mitts then Cho walked forward toward sees Cho with the mitts out in front of her causing Delphi to slam her gloves together with a smile on her face.

Cho said," One - two combo."As she ordered her friend to throw the combo which she did then after Delphi landed the combo on the left mitt Cho sticks the right focus mitt at Delphi causing Delphi to slip it with ease.

Cho said," Nice."As she smiled at her friend and she swipes at her again making Delphi slips it causing Cho to smile in approval.

Delphi said," Come on Cho let turn it up one more time ."As she sees putting both focus mitts in front of then Delphi begins landing bombs on each focus mitts then she slips both swipes from Cho who is grinning.

Cho thought " Show me what you got Del and let see if you got what it takes for you to go far in the tournament."As she see the fires in Delphi's eyes burning making Cho smile proudly as she saw Delphi fighting spirit.

Delphi fires off some jabs the focus mitts and she grinned when they all connected with a flourish as she see her hard work is paying off. Her sisters are off to the side watching Delphi work on the focus mitts with Cho.

Narcissa said," Our little sister is really showing us that she got what if takes to be a boxer."As she smirked over at her sister Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked," I agree with you, Cissy."As she watches her little sister go all out on the focus mitt as her punches made like a loud bang.

In a park, Carol and her pro boxer's friends were in tracksuit jogging in a forest with Carol wearing a red tracksuit with the devil logo on the back of the tracksuit. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she looked razor-sharp focused as she jogged her in the forest with her friends.

Carol thought " I will win the tournament."As she throws a quick combo in the air at an invisible opponent.

Jessie said," She seems motivated."As she looked at her friend as she kept on throwing up combinations while running. Jessie was in a black tracksuit with her logo on the back

Maria said," She is only trying to be ready for her fight tomorrow ."As she looked at Jessie who rolled her eyes in a jokingly.

Michelle said," Whoever is her opponent she is going to maul them down like I am going to do my opponent."As she sounded a bit arrogant about herself and her friend making Jessie rolled her eyes a bit but with a smile. She is dressed in a black tracksuit.

In the Beastmaster boxing gym that Travis trains it was Gaea with her long blonde hair that tied in a ponytail she has blue eyes she is wearing a training green sports bra, boxing shorts, shoes, and black boxing gloves hammering at the heavy bag.

Gaea thought " I need to focus."As she hammered away at the heavy bag then she starts throwing uppercuts to the center of the bag.

Gaea let loose a combination on the heavy bag making some loud booming sounds as she lands a punch then she lands an uppercut on the bag. Gaea begins to think about her opponent Desiree who she met in the hallway yesterday.

**Flashback**

_**Desiree who is a tall, busty slim, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, really extremely beautiful black long hair, wearing purple lipstick, a blue headband, and a purple necklace dressed white long-sleeve v-neck crop shirt, a black skirt, and high heels.**_

_**As Lacey and Gaea were walking down the hallway Desiree made her way down then Gaea and as they pass by each other Gaea and Desiree giving a look at each other. Then they gained smirks on their faces they walk passed each other.**_

_**Gaea thought'' Desiree Abadi.'' As she thought about the name of her opponent who she walked passed.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Gaea then cotuined to work the bag heavy bag by landing some heavy bombs on the bag making Gaea proud as she heard the loud bang as her fists touched the bag. Gaea bounces on her toes and she landed another combination on the bag.

Gaea thought '' Seeing Jessica get destroyed .'' As she smirked as she remembered seeing her student finish off Travis 's ex.

**Flashback **

**Jessica Rabbit cried," Break ."As she between the two fighters and she see Lacey is ready to go but Jessica Blake, on the other hand, looks like a trainwreck. Jessica Rabbit smirked at Jessica Blake for a moment then she regains her neutral expression.**

**Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX!"As she had the two fighters continued on with their fight or one-sided slaughter.**

**Lacey jab and jab away at Jessica Blake then she moved back causing the crowd to cheer loudly for Lacey who is focused and she is going to move away from Jessica causing the crowd to go wild for Lacey.**

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**" LET GO DOLLFACE !"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

_**"DOLLFACE!"**_

**At ringside Gaea beamed as her student is getting the praises for putting Jessica Blake in her place then she see a gleam in Lacey's eyes and Gaea smirked evilly as she saw that gleam as she is going to end the fight.**

**As Lacey came towards Jessica Blake she measured Jessica with a few jabs before landing a devastating uppercut that snapped Jesica's head upward, stopping Blake in her tracks. As Blake began to reel back from the uppercut, Lacey immediately followed with four punches to the head, knocking Jessica down for the first time in her career. Jessica's mouthpiece was on the canvas.**

**Jessica Rabbit cried," Down! Go to the neutral corner ."As she pointed over to the neutral corner as Lacey hurried over the neutral corner with the crowd cheering for her. Jessica Rabbit got down on one knee to begin the fight.**

**Jessica Rabbit cried," One, two, three…" As she starts her count and she see Jessica Blake fumbling for her mouthpiece on the canvas which made a few people look at her like she was crazy.**

**Jessica Rabbit cotuined, "Four, five, six…" As she cotuined counting and she see Jessica managed to stick one end of the mouthpiece in her mouth with the other end hanging out. Jessica Rabbit see Jessica Blake attempted to make it back to her feet to cotuined making Jessica Rabbit stand up.**

**Lacey thought " So you wish to continue Jessica ?"As she gained a small smirk on her face as she sees her rival getting up.**

**Jessica Rabbit continued," "Seven, eight, nine…"As she see Jessica Blake managed to get to feet but Jessica Rabbit saw there were lights in Jessica Blake 's eyes but there was nobody home causing her to make her decision.**

**Jessica Rabbit said," TEN! YOU'RE OUT "As she waves off the fight and she grabbed Jessica then she leads Blake to her corner.**

**Lacey comes out of her corner with an excited look on her face and running around the ring with her arms up as she was showered with cheers from the crowd of spectators then she see Gaea entering the ring.**

**As Lacey ran towards her teacher who had her arms out Lacey jump and gave her a big hug then Gaea spins her around showing how proud she is of her student then Ayame comes into the ring holding a microphone along with a judge card.**

**Lacey said," Hey Miss. Gaea I am not finished with Skanskissa here."As she gestured over to Jessica Blake who is leaning forward of her corner. Lacey gets down from Gaea and she walks towards Jessica Blake.**

**Jessica Blake was in the worst shape and she had her back turn with a sad frown on her face for losing then Lacey goes behind Jessica and starts to pull Jessica's brown sports bra until it breaks exposing her boobs making everyone laugh as Jessica attempts to cover herself.**

**Lacey yelled," HEY LOOK AT THE SLUT !"As she laughs herself and she started grabbing Jessica Blake's grey underwear then she gives Jessica' Blake a wedgie making the girl let out an unladylike scream.**

**Lacey is now forcing Jessica Blake to run out of the ring without her top to the amusement of the audience. Jessica runs out of the arena with her panties over her head as she runs as fast as she can as she ran out of the arena. **

**Flashback over**

Gaea thought " Good time ."As she finished hitting the bag with a right cross and she watches the bag shake violently.

Gaea see Travis who is wearing blue boxing shorts, shoes, and blue boxing gloves looking very focuses as he hammered away at the other heavy bag making Gaea smile. Gaea also see Lacey helping Mary who is dressed in an all-white boxing attire with white gloves with her hair tied in a ponytail with two bangs formed in front of her forehead.

Lacey was in her all back training gear with the focus mitts on her hands looking Mary who been working on her combos along with slipping ability. Lacey was so far impressed with her friend skills making Lacey excited to see her in action tomorrow.

**Note: Here is the new chapter and who should Fairy Leviathan opponent be in the tournament. If you got any questions then pm me if you got any questions.**


	18. Chapter 18 Pay Per View pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

In a range rover that was entering the parking lot of Glorious Spirit Arena and the driver was Hermione Granger who is dressed in a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt, white tennis shoes with her hair with the white bow. Hermione parked the car and she see isn't only one here in the afternoon.

Hermione said," It good that some people are responsible enough to show up on time."As she unbuckles her seatbelt and she grabs her pink gym bag. She closes her door and she locks her car then she made her way towards the arena.

As she is walking to the arena she bumps into some but before she could apologize Hermione jaws hit the floor as she see waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her. She is dressed in a white Long Sleeve Shirt paired with a Blue Grey Striped Tie beneath a Black V-neck Button-Down Cardigan, black skirts, and black boots holding a gym bag.

Hermione asked," Luna is that you ?"As she looked at her old friend in shock and awe as she looked at her old friend who is just as shock as her.

Luna said," Hermione ."As she looked at her friend then they hug each other as they looked over at each other.

Hermione said," It been a while since the amauter Luna ."As she smiled and let go of Luna then they begin making their way inside of the arena.

Luna said," Ready for the tournament Herm?"As she looked at her friend with an excited look on her face.

Hermione said," You know it Lu Lu and I been training very hard."As she sounded proudly making Luna giggle.

Luna said," I can see ."As she looked Hermione up and down as she notices Hermione's physique.

As the duo made their down the hallway they see many bout posters on the wall then they get to the assigned dressing rooms. Hermione and Luna separated then Hermione enter the dressing room and she looks around to see a couch.

Hermione takes a seat on the couch and she pulls out a book from her gym bag then she begins reading the book. Hermione begins to think of the strategy for her upcoming bout then she stands.

Hermione enters her boxing stance and she begins throwing out jabs then she lands a hook to finish off the combo with a smirk on her face. Hermione bounces on her toes then she repeats the combo again.

Meanwhile, in the north hallway, two female was walking down the hallway lost looking for Mad Moxxi 's office for some sponsorship for the tournament. One was a tall demon, possibly measuring her height to be 5,7; with trademark unique curly long blonde hair with peach pink highlights. Her lips are black and she has red cheeks. Her eyes are black and her sclera is the coloration of light yellow. Her eyelids have a contrasting pink shadow to add more depth. They also seem to be decorated with gray eye shadow. She wears a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath her frothy pink-colored tuxedo, paired with aubergine colored trousers with stripes at the end of the legs in the same color as her tuxedo, long black suspenders, and black and white spectator shoes.

The other female is a slim demon with slightly dark gray skin. Her hair is white, with light pink stripes at the ends, and she wears a big pink bow in it. Her right eye is a light yellow and her sclera is light pink. She is wearing a pastel goth-like outfit; her mini dress is white with light-navy blue X's on the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a belt. All items being the same color. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves and a choker of the same color. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes. It's also worth mentioning that one of the straps of her dress is down, revealing a light-navy blue bra or tank top underneath.

Charlie said," Vaggie we to find Ms. Mad Moxxi's office."As she looked at her girlfriend who is trailing behind her.

As they walk Charlie didn't pay attention as she collided with someone and she stares into deep hazel eyes to see that she bumped into Travis Castor who is wearing his blue casual clothes holding his gym bag.

Travis said," Sorry about that ma'am ."As he looked sheepish and he saw Vaggie is scowling at him.

Charlie said," It no problem and wait you Travis Castor the prize of the tournament."As she recognized the boxer and she blushes as she see his handsome face.

Travis said," Yes I am and I need to get going."As he was about to head off but Charlie stops him.

Charlie said," We are looking for Ms. Mad Moxxi 's office but we are kinda lost."As she scratches the back of his head.

Travis said," Well it right down the corner of the hallway."As he gestured for the two demons to follow him which they did and he leads them to Moxxi's office making Charlie smile along with Vaggie.

Charlie said," Thanks, T." As she looked at Travis and she walked into the office of Moxxi with Vaggie.

Travis made his way down the hallway and he then felt someone collide with the back of his head as he felt something soft against his head along with two slender arms around his waist.

" _Hello, Travis."_

Travis turns around to see Narcissa Black wearing her green jacket, blue jeans, and shoes looking at him with an excited look on her face. Narcissa lets go of Travis allowing him to look at Narcissa with a smile on his face.

Travis said," Hey Narcissa ."As he greeted the second black sisters who pouted at him making him chuckle.

Narcissa said," Call me CIssy Travi and I can't wait for this tournament ."As she grinned making Travis smirk at her.

" _Hey, Travis!" _

Travis turns around to see it was Delphi who is wearing her usual clothes looking at him with a smile on her face but Travis notices that someone was missing and that someone was Bellatrix Black which the sister notices as they smirked.

Narcissa said," Bella is taking a nap and we should get going."As she winked at Travis with her little sister then they walked away.

Travis just looked amused and he begins looking for his dressing room until he saw his name on the door making him beam then he open to see his dressing room. Travis set his bag down on the floor and he took a seat on the bench.

Travis thought " I am finally here."As he looked at his dressing room and he see on the walls are his favorites boxers, Muhammed Ali, Mike Tyson, Manny Pacciapuo, Marvin Hagler making Travis smile.

Travis decided to head to the press conference early and he made his way out of the door towards the press conference. Travis see many of the fight posters in the hallway and he see some on the wall that interested him.

Travis saw the Battle of Maidens which is Mandie vs Shego with them glaring at each other on the poster, he see a poster of Yang Xiao Long vs Zanita Corbett called The Battle of the Blonde Bomshell with them posing, Gaea vs Desiree called Match of the Year with posing back to back in their boxing, Lita vs Carol Person Gonzalez called Brutal Match and finally his poster with his opponent Azula in an Evander Holyfield vs Mike Tyson 2 style poster.

Travis made his way towards the Press conferences and he see the people who have fights then he takes a seat in the chair by Gaea who smiled at him in fact a few of the girls smiled at him then Ayame comes up on stage.

Ayame yelled," Welcome to the press conference and I am your host Ayame Izumi with

The fighters here tonight."As she gestured towards the fighters causing the audience to clap their hands for them.

Ayame yelled," Questions TIME!" As she caused people to raised their hands in the air to be picked on and Ayame then pointed to a reporter.

" _YES, YOU !"_

The reporter asked," Azula What your thoughts on your opponent Travis and how do you hope to win your fight?"As he looked at the former Firelady who is wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with her hair down.

Azula stated," Well I never have seen Travis fight but I know that my friend Mandie speaks highly of him so I hope to have a good fight."As she looked over at Travis who nodded over at her.

Ayame said," NEXT QUESTION! YOU !"As she pointed to another reporter who got up from their seat.

The Reporter said," Shego you beaten Mandie before do you believe you do it again ?"As he looked at Shego who is wearing a green shirt that reveals her naval, blues pants, and black shoes.

Shego stated," I going to beat her again and once I beat her I am going after cutesy over there."As she pointed over at Travis.

Ayame said," Okay Ms. Lane what your question ."As she pointed towards Lois Lane who stands up and she looked at Yang.

Yang Xiao Long is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, greatly resembling her mother Raven. She is wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Lois asked," Ms. Xiao Long your opponent Zanita Corbett said that she is going to give you a ticket for all the damage you caused back in Remnant."As she looked at the blonde-haired girl who smirked.

Yang said," Zanita Corbett I am going to mess up that pretty face of your."As she smiled playfully at Zanita Corbett who smirked back.

Zanita Corbett said," I hope you can back up that statement."As she looked at Yang who smirk gotten bigger.

Zanita Corbett is a 23-year-old woman with a blonde harried brown-eyed woman wearing an all-blue outfit.

Ayam chuckled," Okay next question."As she see another reporter raising his hand in the air and Ayame call on him.

Reporter asked," Gaea do you think you are going to have some problems with your opponent Desiree ?"As he asked the Titaness who looked amused by his question.

Gaea said," Mr. Reporter this boxing anything can happen but I will say this I don't plan on losing."As she said with a fierce look on her face which made Desiree smirk at her with amused on her face.

Desiree said," I agree and I will do what I can to be victorious in our match."As she smirked over at Gaea who smirked back.

Ayame said," Any other questions?"As she looked around until she saw another female reporter in the crowd.

The female reporter asked," Carol, Lita what are your thoughts going into your match?"As she looked at the two fighters.

Lita said," Well I been training very hard for my match and I don't plan on losing to this little girl."As she smirked at Carol who smirked back at her as Carol read her motive and caught on.

Carol said," I don't plan on losing, and in order for you to beat me you have to kill me."As she said boldly making the reporters look stunned.

" _Excuse me, Mr. Caster !"_

Travis see a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair that is often pulled back into an off-center ponytail or braid on the right side and pinned with a silver, icicle-shaped tiara She stands at 5' 3" (1.6 meters) in heels, and at 4' 11" (1.4 meters) without heels. A scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. she wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled, and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. This is Weiss Schnee Yang's friend/ corner woman.

Travis said," Yes ."As he looked at the snow white-haired girl who is trying not to blush but it is fighting it difficult.

Weiss asked," What are your thoughts coming in your bout later with Azula?"As she looked at Travis who gets in a thinking pose.

Travis said," I know Azula is a tough customer but I am going to put up a fight and I am put it all on the line."As he stated with some conviction making Weiss look at him in awe on her face.

Ayame said," Okay one last question."As she notices Lois Lane is raising her hand in the air again making Ayame pick her.

Lois asked," Mandie you come in your match against Shego with a loss against her and my question is what are you going to do differently ?"As she looked at Mandie who looked at Lois with a smile.

Mandie said," I have something plan and I am going to prove that Lighting doesnt strike twice."As she smiled at Lois who nodded her head at the alien princess making Mandie smile.

Ayame said," Okay fighters head back to your dressing rooms."As she looks at the fighters at the press conference stage.

All the fighters went to their dressing room and in Cho's dressing room Cho was on her stomach lying on the trainer's table. Cho's 146lb body quite voluptuous her legs long and slender. The only hint of her Boxing career was her well-muscled arms and thick wrists.

Cho gets off the table and she takes a seat on a chair and she has zen music playing in the background Cho is dressed in, sliver sports bra, shiny black tights shorts the black patent leather boots, and silver boxing gloves.

Cho thought " Strike like lighting."As she closes her eyes and she smirked to herself and she gets up.

In another locker room is a South American Native young woman with long straight black hair with flat bangs that passes her rear end, brown skin, and eyes and pink lips wearing a golden robe, golden boxing gloves, golden boots stretching her limbs while standing up. This is Chel-Dorado from El Dorado.

In Travis 's locker Travis was sitting on his bench and he then hears knocking on the door causing him to get curious as he gets out of his seat. Travis opened the door revealing Ivy Valentine wearing normal clothes looking at him with a smirk.

Ivy purred," Hello Neighbor ."As she looked at Travis who blushes at her making Iv chuckle at him.

In the middle of the ring was Ayame holding her microphone then she smirks as she hears a cheering crowd.

Ayame said," Ladies and Gentlemen we are scheduled for 5 rounds in this bout."As she got some cheers from the crowd.

At the entrance Hermione who is haired is tied with a white bow is dressed in a white-pink trim sports bra, white boxing trunk trimmed with pink, solid pink boxing gloves, solid white boxing boot.

Hermione walked her way to the ring and she had a serious expression on her face as she hears the cheering of the crowd but Hermione just didn't react to the cheers as she walks up the steps then she steps in between the ropes.

Hermione walks to her corner and she leans back against the corner with a neutral expression on her face then she rolls her shoulders. Some sexy music being played as Hermione saw a 40-year-old light brown-haired woman wearing black satin shorts and sports bra, red gloves, boots with a cocky look on her face.

The lady entered the ring and she went to her corner then the bell rings making everyone silent as Ayame went in the center of the ring with her microphone. Ayame had a smile on her face as she see the crowd are excited about this match.

Ayame yelled," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT TIME!"As she made everyone in the crowd get excited for the first match of the undercard.

Note: Here is part 1 of the paper view event and we got some intresting match up in the PPV event. The first match is Hermione Granger and this is going to be interesting. See you guys next time.


	19. Chapter 19 Paper view part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Ayame yelled," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT TIME!"As she made everyone in the crowd get excited for the first match of the undercard.

Ayame yelled," WE SCHEDULED 5 ROUND BOUT !"As she stated proudly on the microphone making the crowd go wild.

At the announcer table Zatana ( Injustice ) and Hana Song who is a young slender woman wearing headgear that looks like headphones, a blue and white jumpsuit covered in logos, and white gloves and shoes. She has long brown hair and eyes, and some pink face-paint that kind of looks like whiskers.

Lacey was also there wearing her casual suit with headphones since she doesn't have a fight yet along with wanting to see the action from a commentator's point of view.

Zatana said," This is Zatana Zatara."As she speaks into the microphone with a smile on her beautiful.

Hana Song said," This is Hana song and we are calling the play by play action along with a special guest Lacey " Dollface" Jenkin here."As she had smiled on her face as she looked at the special guest.

Lacey said," Thank gals for allowing me to join you ."As she smiled at the duo who smiled back at her.

Ayame said," IN THE BLUE CORNER WEARING WHITE TRUNKS WITH PINK TRIM STANDING AT 5 FEET AND 6 INCHES TALL WEIGHING IN AT 122 LBS SHE COMES IN TONIGHT WITH A RECORD OF 0-1 AND SHE LOOKING FOR HER FIRST WIN SHE FROM SHE IS FIGHTING OUT OF GREAT BRITIAN She is HERMIONE GRANGER !"As she pointed towards Hermione's corner.

Hermione came out of her corner with a hand in the air along with a stony expression on her as the crowd briefly cheers for her but she see her opponent is sniggering at her because of her record-making Hermione narrowed her eyes at her briefly.

Ayame yelled," AND HER OPPONENT IN THE RED CORNER WEARING ALL BLACK TRUNKS WEIGHING IN 135 LBS WITH A UNDEAFTED RECORD OF 5 WINS 0 LOSSES AND ALL THOSE WINS BY KNOCKOUT FROM BUFFALO, NEW YORK SHE IS MS. COUGAR!" As she pointed toward Ms. COugar 's corner

Ms. Cougar is a 40-year-old woman with long light brown hair with a curvy but lean figure. She is wearing all black boxing wear and she came out of her corner blowing kisses to the crowd making Hermione roll her brown eyes.

Ayame yelled," THE REFEREE FOR THIS BOUT IS JESSICA RABBIT!"As she pointed towards the red-haired buxom bombshell who is wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as a black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica Rabbit had the two fighters meet in the center of the ring making the two fighters lock eyes then Ms. Cougar smirked arrogantly at Hermione who scowled at her. Hermione was really in a bad mood.

Jessica Rabbit stated," I want a good clean fight between you two. Nothing below the nappy, good luck to you both."As she had a neutral look on her face as she looked at the two fighters.

Ms. Cougar said," You think you can have a future here your just a bookworm brat that won't get a guy while I will."As she smirked as she touches gloves with Hermione making some of the people that know Hermione wince.

In her dressing room, Luna is wearing a blue sports bra with matching blue and white boxing short shorts, and blue shoes. She had on white boxing tape on two fists reading a book until she heard what Ms, Cougar said to Hermione.

Luna said," Ms. Cougar do not underestimate Hermione."As she shakes her head with a scowl on her face.

In Cho's dressing room Cho who is wearing a ring jacket she wore was short and made

of silver metallic fabric. She had her jaw on the floor as she heard what Ms. Cougar said to Hermione making Cho scowled at the bitch in rage.

Cho thought " You are going to pay for that insult ."As she shakes her head in disgust at Ms. Cougar.

Hermione thought " I am going to wear you down."As she narrowed her brown eyes at Ms. Cougar and she touches gloves with Ms. Cougar. Hermione made her way back to her corner while Cougar skipped to her.

In Travis 's dressing room, Travis was sitting in a couch with Ivy who is close for his comfort making Travis blush causing Ivy to smirk but she looked at the tv screen with a curious look on her face.

Ivy asked,'' Hey Travis who do you think is going to win?"As she looked at the young fighter with a curious look.

Travis stated,'' Hermione.'' As he looked at Ivy who jaw hit the floor in astonishment at his statement.

Back in the ring, Hermione enters her southpaw stance making Travis look interested and he see Ms, Cougar in a semi crouch orthodox stance. Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then she exited the ring.

**Ding**

**Round 1**

Jessica Rabbit cried," BOX !"As she called the two fighters out of their respective corners to begin the bout.

The two fighters started circling one another until Ms. Cougar went on the offensive as she started to swing wildly causing Hermione to simply block . Cougar started to breathe heavy making Hermione take notices as she briefly smirks and she see going for another wild hook making Hermione pivot avoiding it then she hits a jab which sent to the rope.

Hermione came towards Ms. Cougar and she started tossing a few jabs hitting ms. Cougar making the older woman trying to defend against the jabs but her arms feel like they are heavy which made Hermione start landing some heavy shots as delivered another jab to face of Ms Cougar who is not responding to the punches causing Jessica Rabbit to stop the one-sided match.

Jessica cried," STOP! FIGHT OVER !"As she steps in between the two fighters and waved the fight off.

Hermione mocked," What were you saying, looks like this bookworm is better than an old hag."As she smirked at her defeated opponent then she started running around the ring with a victorious smile as the crowd cheered for her while her opponent was aided back to her corner.

In Travis's dressing room Ivy's jaw hit the floor in shock while Travis just simply smiled at the screen as he leaned back in the couch with the smile still growing on his face. He chuckled when he saw Ivy's jaw is still on the ground.

Ivy exclaimed," BLOODY HELL SHE WON!"As she couldnt believe that Hermione managed to beat a veteran fighter.

Travis said," Don't look at records Ivy looks at skills because Hermione has skills."As he looked at Ivy who picked up her jaw.

In Luna's dressing room Luna smiled ear to ear as she saw the replay of the fight as she giggles see ing Hermione lay down a smackdown on who gassed out early in the fight if Luna could it that.

Luna thought " Good job Hermione."As she saw her friend in her corner taking her gloves off along with smiling at the camera.

In Cho 's dressing room Cho was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off as she saw the replay of Hermione beating Ms. Cougar who gassed out early in the fight. Cho takes a deep breath but she had a smirk on her face.

Cho smirked," Okay Mione good job ."As she nodded her head in approval at her old friend skills and she wonders what else does she have.

Back at ringside the three commenters blinked at the turn of events until they all laugh at the irony of the match that just happened Lacey was laughing the hardest. Lacey nearly doubled over but she remained in her seat.

Zatana said," I guess should learn some boxing skills eh partner ?"As she looked at her guffawing partner Hana Song.

Hana Song said," She tried to Dentoy Wilder the whole first round."As she continued to laugh at Ms. Cougar's expense.

Lacey laughed," She was unbeaten but who she beat was probably a bunch of tomato cans."As she continued to laugh at .

In the ring, Jessica had the two fighter by her side by side as she grabbed their wrist then Ayame enter the ring with her microphone in hand. The crowd was chanting Hermione 's name making her smile while had a scowl on her face.

Ayame yelled," THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH BY TECHNICAL KNOCKOUT IN THE FIRST ROUND HERMIONE GRANGER!" As she pointed to Hermione who beamed at the proclaimed.

Jessica Rabbit raised Hermione's hand in the air making Hermione raised her other fist in the air as well while the crowd chants her name. Hermione smiled as she s finally gotten her first win in this new division.

Hermione walked out of the ring and she walked towards to her dressing room with a smirk on her pretty face while the crowd showers her with praises. Charlie and Vaggie just found the arena and they took their seat.

Charlie said," WOW V this place is packed."As she looked around the place with a look of awe on her face.

Vaggie said," I know hon and I am very curious to see these fighters skills especially Travis."As she thought about the raven-haired fighter.

Charlie said," Me too and maybe I can get him to doing something for the hotel."As she suddenly smiles brightly.

Meanwhile, in the male staff office, Hermione is wearing a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt, white tennis shoes with her hair with a white bow sitting in a chair while her former opponent who is wearing a black one-shouldered crop-top, black pants, and black boots.

The male staff member slides both fighters white envelopes and Hermione grabbed her envelopes making her curious about what inside of the envelope then her jaw hit the floor as she saw three thousand dollars than her face break into a wide smile.

Ms. Cougar whined," What this is almost nothing."As she showed off her one thousand dollars making Hermione smirk.

Hermione mocked," Well it's only natural they give a better reward to the winner."As she gets out of her seat and she quickly thanks the male staff official member.

Hermione made her way out of the door and she had a smile on her face but she gained a frown on her face as she thought about her new record which is 1-1 with 1 Ko. Hermione realized that she needs a trainer to enhance her skills.

Hermione thought " Where can I find a trainer."As she made her way back to her dressing room and she enters her dressing room.

Hermione takes a seat on the bench and she begins to look at the screen in her dressing room looking at it with a thoughtful expression on her pretty face. Hermione wanted a trainer that can give her the knockout power she desires.

In the ring, Ayame stood in the middle of the ring holding her microphone as she saw the crowd is eager for another match and she is going to give the crowd another bout tonight since she is a woman of her word.

Ayame yelled," THE FOLLOWING BOUT IS A SCHEDULED 5 ROUNDS OF BOXING!"As she speaks in the microphone.

**(Next Voyage - CFO$)**

Everyone see at the entrance was Cho dressed in a ring jacket she wore was short and made of silver metallic fabric that covered her boxing attire. She had her hood covering her hair but people can still see her face.

She made her way to the ring cool and stride as she has an impassive look on her beautiful face making everyone take notice of the aura that she brings to the ring. She walks up the four-step then she steps in between the ropes.

She went to the middle of the ring and bowed towards the crowd that see the back of her jacket which has the symbol of a sliver c in a circle. She pulled down her hoodie revealing her black hair two braided pigtails.

In the crowd Selene Strike who is a Brazillian brown hair woman who dressed in Redshirt, red and black skirt, white boots standing at 6'2" with an athletic build. She looked closely at Cho with an intriguing look.

Selene thought " Okay Cho Chang let see what you got."As she smirked at the Asian girl back.

Cho walked to her corner and she takes off her ring jacket then she hands it to one of the cornermen then Cho inserted her sliver mouthpiece in her mouth. She then begins hopping on her feet with a smile on her face.

In Hermione's locker room Hermione was in her sit looking at the screen to see her friend Cho in the ring with a smile on her face. Hermione, Cho, and Luna were friends back in Hogwarts along with being boxing buddies.

Hermione said," The panther has made her way into the ring."As she looked excited to see her friend in action.

**( Hip pop music)**

Everyone see at the entrance a was fat but athletic girl with brown hair in pigtails wearing a red silk calf-length robe, red boxing gloves, black shoes. She had a smile on her face and she made her way towards the high fiving fans as they cheer for her.

She walked up the steps and she ducked in between the ropes casuing the audience to cheer for her as she enters the ring. She raises a fist in the air making the crowd roar at her in approval as she made her way to her corner.

Cho thought" Time to show people what The Lighting Panther can do ?"As she smiled at her opponent which caused her opponent to smile back.

**Note: Here is part 2 of the paper view event and Cho's fight is coming up next. So tell me your prediction for the fight.**


	20. Chapter 20 Paper view part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

In Mad Moxxi's office, Mad Moxxi was looking at someone in front of her with a smile on her face as she pushes a piece of paper towards the person sitting in front of her along with a pen towards the person.

Mad Moxxi said," It a great honor to have you miss."As she smiled at the person sitting in front of her.

The person sitting in front of her was a woman with an athletic body finely toned by relentless

training but one not overly muscular she is spectacular, 38d's, slim waist and that leg, long red auburn hair, a perfectly-formed face, and large green eyes. She is wearing a low cut blouse, skintight designer jeans, Stiletto heeled boots.

This is Lillian 'Hot Streak' Russell a boxer of the welterweight division / College Professor of PE at Chicago University with a record of 18 wins, 4 losses, with 10 knockouts. She had a smile on her face as she signs the contract. She heard her student Travis Castor is in the tournament.

Lillian thought " Travis I hope you got what it takes to become champion."As she hopes her student have what it takes to become a boxing champion.

Lilian remembered her days as a 20-year-old fighter where she began her boxing career in the

swamps of South Florida, fighting on every two-bit card she could wrangle out of promoters, she was far from a polished fighter and her more experienced opponents regularly took her to school. Ice packs on her swollen face, chest, and abs became her closest friends after she was roughed up in those early bouts.

But her heart was never in question, and she had come from those humble beginnings and scratched and clawed ' and punched, don't forget about punched ' her way to the top of the world's fastest-growing sports franchise. Her career record wasn't great, mostly because of her being on the wrong end of those knockouts and TKO's early in her career, but she has gotten better as she begins working with Marge and Travis.

She won the Welterweight title and held it for 3 years but lost it via knocked out then she took a break from boxing but she been offered a chance to fight in a boxing tournament. She also hears her student is in the tournament so she wanted to compete in it.

Mad Moxxi said," Well Ms. Russell I hope you are going to enjoy being in the tournament and enjoy your first match."As she pointed to the television in her office room.

Ayame yelled,'' INTTODUICNG FIRST IN THE BLUE CORNER WEARING BLACK WITH SLIVER TRIM WEIGHING IN AT 145LBS WIITH A RECORD OF 2 WINS, NO DEFEATS NO DRAWS, 2 KNOCKOUTS FROM GREAT BRITIAN SHE IS CHO " LIGHTING PANTHER " CHANG!"As she points towards Cho's corner.

Cho throws her hands in the airs which got the crowd cheering for her making her smile as she heard them chanting her name. Cho throws out some combinations in the air and she looked laser-sharp focus.

Ayame yelled," AND HER OPPONENT FIGHTING OUT OF THE RED CORNER WEARING RED TRUNKS WEIGHING IN AT 146LBS WITH A RECORD OF 5 WINS, 1 defeat AND NO DRAWS 5 OF THOSE WINS BY WAY OF KNOCKOUT FROM BOSTON SHE IS PATT " PATTY PUNCHER " ANN." As she pointed towards Patty Ann who waves towards the cheering crowd.

Ayame yelled," THE REFEREE FOR THIS BOUT IS JESSICA RABBIT!"As she pointed towards the red-haired buxom bombshell who is wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as a black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica Rabbit had the two fighters meet in the center of the ring making the two fighters lock eyes with a competitive smile on their faces.

Jessica Rabbit stated," Ladies I want a good clean fight between you two. Nothing below the nappy, good luck to you both."As she had a neutral look on her face as she looked at the two fighters.

Cho and Patt touch gloves under the watchful eyes of Jessica Rabbit then they went back to their corners with the crowd cheering for the two fighters. Cho loosens up a bit as she gets to her corner.

In the Black sister' s dressing Bellatrix is wearing a black shirt with a snake, black trunk with purple trim, black shoes, black boxing wraps. She had her black hair in a ponytail with a purple bow.

Bellatrix said," Time to see Cho in action."As she looked a bit excited to see Cho in action against her opponent.

" _Hell yeah let see Cho rumbles."_

Delphini who is wearing a t-shirt a black one with a tiger on it, green shorts, shoes and she had her blonde is tied back with a snake clip. She had an excited look on her face as she cant wait to see her friend in action.

Narcissa was dressed in a black t-Shirt with a black one with a flower-like that of her name on it, Grant brief powder blue trunks, blue boxing boots, blue boxing wraps. She had her cut short a bit.

Back at the ring, both girls had their jacket off and they were in their stance with their determined expression ready to go then they heard the bell go off.

**Ding **

**Round 1**

Cho and Patty started throwing punches and bob and weave Patty started throwing a series of jabs and Straight combos at Cho but Cho manages to evade her attacks. Cho started landed some body shots to Patty's stomach making Patty grunt.

Patty and Cho started throwing punches and bob and weave which made the fans get rowdy as they see the two fighters trade blows along with evading them. Cho moving back which Patty made started unloading some straights towards Cho but Cho skillfully dodged them.

Cho see an opening and she waited when Patty misses with a jab then Cho landed her own jab to the face of Patty Ann making her grunt in pain. Patty Ann goes for a straight but Cho slips it then clinches with Paty Ann until Jessica Rabbit came in to break them up.

Jessica cried," BREAK! BOX!"As she signals the tow to continued to fight and she begins to watch the fight.

Patty Ann tried to bum rush Cho moved out of the way along with giving Patty a jab straight combo.

**Ding **

Jessica cried," STOP BACK TO YOUR CORNER!"AS she pointed to their respective but they touch gloves.

Cho sits down on her stool and she begins to review Round 1 overall as she along with her opponent Patty Ann was trading blow for blow which got then in a stalemate making Cho scowl as she hopes to take the first round.

The judges Ayame, Yumi, and Ami begin to mark their scorecard for the first round of this fight with calculative looks on their faces. Ayame was impressed by the skills of Cho to land counters at will.

Ayame asked," Thoughts on round 1 gals?"As she looked at her fellow judges with a curious look.

Ami said," They are tied so 10-10."As she looked at Ayame and showed her the scorecard that she marked down.

Yumi said," Same with me ."As she showed Ayame her scorecard making Ayame nodded her head.

Ayame stated," I have to say it a tie ."As she thought about it and she looked at back at the ring.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Second out !"As she gives the two fighters a warning as they sit on their stools.

Cho thought " I might have to use it ."As she looked conflicted but she takes a deep breath as she lifted her self up from her stool.

**Ding **

**Round 2 **

Jessica cried," BOX!"As she signals round 2 of the boxing undercard match which made the crowd.

Round 2 starts off the same as they begin Round 1 but Cho was being more defensive then she is backed up back up against the rope making Patty Ann smirk smugly at Cho who narrowed her eyes.

Cho thought " Heres my chance."As she ducking underneath the arm of Patty and she crouching slightly in preparation for the follow-through as she sprints forward, weaves her arm over Patty's, and hits Patty's face with a right overhand.

Patty slumped to the canvas with a look of shock which was mirrored on everyone's face but Cho simply smirked as she walked towards the neutral. Jessica Rabbit looked at the downed Patty then she begins counting.

Jessica said," Down! One, two , three !"As she begins the counts as she saw Patty Ann not moving.

Jessica said," Four, five, six !"As she see that isn't responding causing her to wave the fight off.

Jessica exclaimed," IT OVER! IT OVER !"AS she crouches down to defeated fighter and she checks on her.

Cho leaps for joy and she runs around the ring with an excited look on her face as the crowd chants for her.

In Hermione's dressing room she was grinning ear to ear as she watched the replay of Cho knock out her opponent in the second round. Hermione then frowns as she wonders if she can reach that level at her friends are at.

Back in the ring, Jessica held Cho 's hand and the medical staff carried Paty Ann out of the ring on a stretcher making Cho feel slightly bad but this is boxing. Ayame steps in between the ropes with her microphone in hand.

Ayame asked," HERE YOUR WINNER BY KNOCKOUT CHO " LIGHTING PANTHER " CHANG!"As she pointed toward the victorious female fighter who had a smiled on her face.

In Travis dressing room, Travis and Ivy were both impressed with Cho skills especially Travis as he is impressed with Cho countering ability. Ivy hears her phone beeping making grab and she answers it then she frowns.

Ivy stated," Sorry Travis but I have to leave, unfortunately ."As she had a sad look on her face which mirrored on Travis's face.

Travis said," I understand Ms. Valentine ."As he gave her a look of understanding making her smiled as she kisses his forehead making him blush.

Ivy Valentine exited out of the dressing room and Travis gets up from the couch as he heads out of the door to explore the hallway of the arena.

Travis made his way down the hallway he see a dressing room door open making him curious until he saw Kaguya with her back turned to undress making Travis blush as he saw her take off her clothes revealing her pale athletic body then he shuts the door with a blush on his face.

Travis thought " Good these women are trying to kill me softly ."As he walks off and he bumps into someone causing him to see who he bumped into and he was about to apologize but his mouth drops in shock.

The person is a woman that was taller and had a heavier build standing at eight feet she had bright-peach skin, defined lips with a pale pink color, bright black eyes, and long curly pink hair styled in thick tubed ringlets. Her gemstone was located where a human navel is. She is wearing a strapless floor-length lilac, snow trimmed, and white-tiered pink dress with multiple layers resembling the petals of a rose. It had a star-shaped cutout in the navel area showing her gem. She was also barefoot.

Travis said," Sorry about that Ma'am."As he looked at the giant of a woman who then smiled gently at him.

The woman said," It okay and please be careful ."As she winked at Travis and she walks off leaving him alone.

" _Someone having lucky with the ladies."_

Travis turns around to see a woman in her twenties and she is 5'8" (172 cm) in height and she has long reddish hair and a slim, athletic figure, with the exception of rather wide hips. She is wearing grey business attire.

Travis said," Your Elastic girl."As he looked taken back to see the superheroine in front of him looking at him with a smile.

The heroine said," It been while since I donned the name just called me Helen."As she looked at Travis with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the male staff office, Cho who is dressed in her street clothes was sitting in a chair in the male staff member room.

The male staff member slides white envelopes towards Cho who grabbed her envelopes making her curious about what inside of the envelope then her jaw hit the floor as she saw five thousand dollars.

Cho said," Wow that a lot of money and thanks."As she pockets, the money and she gets out of her seat then leaves out of the office.

As she got outside Luna surprises her making Cho jump back in shock causing Luna to giggle at her while Cho scowled at Luna along with crosses her arms over her chest. Luna cotuined her giggle.

Cho said," Luna what are you doing here?"As she looked at her former fellow Ravenclaw member.

Luna said," I am here for the tourney."As she showed off her boxing gear making Cho's eyes widened at Luna.

Meanwhile in the Black Sister's Narcissa was looking at her self in the mirror as she is wearing a blue hooded boxing robe. She looks in the mirror with determination in her blue eyes as she looked ready.

Narcissa thought "Time to show them "La Loca" ."As she smirked in the mirror with her sisters smiling at her with encouragement.

Note: Hey Guys this is part 3 of the paper view event and I introduce so new characters along with Lillian Russell who is part of Travis's past so if you got any ideas with her then pm me.


	21. Chapter 21 Pay Per View part 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

In a bar known the Second Time around that inside of the arena a tan-skinned Hispanic looking young woman. She has wavy, black long hair that has a pink hair clip on the side, with teal blue eyes, and wears a pink crop-top shirt, light blue capri pants, and white flats.

This is nineteen years old Paulina Sanchez a worker of the bar and she is also an avid fan of boxing since her grandpapa showed her some clips when she was just a little girl. She smiled fondly as she reminisces on those days but frowned as she remembered her grandpapa Pedro Sanchez died of cancer in 2016.

Paulina was saddened that her grandpapa died and she learned that she inherited a boxing promotion company called Bronze Players. Paulina went to college and she decided to take classes required for business along with sports studies.

Paulina got a job at the bar to earn some money on the side to pay for her tuition for college so she can be independent instead of leeching off her parent's fortune. She see Ivy Valentine coming in the bar making Paulina smile.

Paulina said," Hey Ivy."As she greeted her co-worker/friend as she made her way towards the bar.

Ivy said," Hello Paulina ."As she smiled at her fellow co-worker/ friend and Ivy gained a sly smile on her face.

Paulina asked," So Ivy did you do anything interesting today?"As she looked at her friend as she notices the sly smile and Paulina picked up a glass cup.

Ivy stated," Well I met Travis Castor your favorite fighter ."As she smirked when she saw Paulina crush her glass.

Pauline stated," Well that's just great."As she faked smiled but inward she was green with envy as she heard that her friend met Travis.

Meanwhile walking towards the entrance tunnel wearing a blue satin hooded boxing robe, blue boxing gloves, blue boxing boots was Narcissa " La Loca " Black. She looked ready and determined as made her way towards the entrance tunnel.

Narcissa thought " Time to show everyone what I am made of. " As she gained a determined look on her face.

Narcissa see her opponent for the undercard Queen Eliza Regal and her entourage or servants making Narcissa mentally rolled her eyes but outside she put on a polite smile as offered a wave towards her opponent.

Queen Eliza Regal is a real curvaceous and buxom but was a very agile woman, blonde hair set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face blue eyes, beautiful face wearing a royal green boxing robe, green gloves with a golden crown her head, green boxing boots. But what caught Narcissa's attention was around her opponent's waist was a gold belt with a crown with jewels and the belt is blue.

Queen Eliza Regal said arrogantly," Hmmph be glad that you get to share a ring with me, commoner and the only person that worthy of sharing a ring with me is the prize."As she sticks her nose up in the air arrogantly making Narcissa scowl.

Queen Eliza Regal's theme song which is Royalty began to play and she and her seconds began to make their way towards the ring. Queen Eliza Regal raised her gloved up fists into the air as the crowd cheered loudly.

Narcissa mentally counted to ten before taking a deep breath then she loosens up a bit by rolling her shoulders out then she takes another deep breath as she mentally prepares herself for her fight against the arrogant wannabe who has a champion belt.

**(Recognition CF0$)**

Narcissa smiled when she hears her entrance theme then she pounded her gloves together and she now strutted to the ring then she did some showy shadowboxing to stay loose as she did. Narcissa hears the crowd noise was just as good for her it seemed, the crowd possibly not picking a favorite.

Narcissa now climbed through the ropes into the boxing ring and first took a respectful and humbled bow in all four directions before then walking all-businesslike to the blue corner so introductions, robe removal, and glove-tapping could begin before the first-round started.

Ayame yelled," WE SCHEDULED 5 ROUND CHAMPIONSHIP BOUT !"As she stated proudly on the microphone making the crowd go wild while Narcissa jaw hit the canvas along with her sisters who are in the dressing room.

But the person that is the most surprised is Travis who is in his dressing room with Helen formerly Elastic girl who is looking at Travis in amusement in her eyes as he picked his jaw off the floor then he gained an excited grin on his face.

Travis shouted," Let go Ms. Black!"As he looked pumped up making Helen chuckle in amusement.

Helen noted," Some excited for the championship bout ."As she quips as she smirked at Travis who looked like a kid on Christmas day.

Before Travis could say anything there was a knock on the door making the duo curious as Travis gets off his seat then he made a beeline for the door when he opens to see who it is he raised an eyebrow as he stared awkwardly at two girls who stared awkwardly

The first girl was Starfire or Koriand'rwho fiery red hair is long and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows and green eyes with light green scaleras.S

he is tall, with golden tan skin. Her outfit is mostly purple with a glowing belt, her neck corn collar, and arm plate gauntlets being silver. She wears a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple mini skirt, and thigh-high purple boots.

The second girl Raven or Rachel Roth is beautiful girl with hair and eyes are violet,. On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her Ajna chakra, that she was born with. She is seen to be very pale (gray skin), which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. She wears a blue cloak (and matching blue ruffled ankle boots with a black/gray sole), with an almost leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; Around her waist, she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants.

Raven greeted," Hi."As she looed emotionless but on the inside she is bursting with excited to see Travis.

Starfire greeted," Greeting Friend Travis." As she beamed at Travis with a bright smile that can melt ice.

Travis moved out of the way allowing the two heroine of the Teent Titan The Orginal and not the sloppy second Teen Titan Go. The two girls took a seat on the couch leaving a small amount of space for Travis.

Travis takes a seat and Starfire gives him a bone crushing hug making Travis blush causing Starfiire giggle which made Helen , Raven looked a bit jealous. Travis and the girls turned their gazed backt to the tv screen.

Ayame yelled," " IN THE BLUE CORNER INTRODUCING FIRST THE CHALLENGER WEARING THE BLUE TRUNKS WEIGHING IN AT 135 LBS STANDING AT 5''5 WITH A PERFERCT RECORD OF 20- 0 11 OF THOSE WINS WAS WAY OF KNOCKOUT FROM GREATN BRITIAN SHE IS NARCISSA " LA LOCA " BLACK !" As she pointed towards Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled as she hear the crowd chanting her nickname making Narcissa raise an fist in the air which the crowd cheer for her louder. Vaggie and Charile looked at Narcissa with an curious look.

Vaggie stated," La Loca ? That mean Crazywoman ."As she looked at Narcissa with interest in her lone eye.

Charlie asked," Why is she called Crazywoman as she look pretty sane to me ?"As she looked rather curious and confused.

Ayame yelled," AND HER OPPEONT THE CHAMPION STANDING AT 5 'FEET AND 5 INCHES TALL WEIGHING at 136 POUNDS HALING FROM GREAT BRITIAN WITH A RECORD OF 20 WINS AND NO LOSSES 10 OF THOSE WINS ARE BY WAY OF KNOCKOUT SHE IS THE WBC QUEEN CHAMPION ELIZA "THE QUEEN REGAL!" As she pointed to towards Narcissa's opponent.

Eliza " The Queen " Regal a raised her gloved up fists into the air causing the crowd cheered loudly as her seconds clapped for their fighter. Eliza smirked when she her the crowd chanting her.

Ayame yelled,"THE REFEREE FOR THIS BOUT IS JESSICA RABBIT!"As she pointed towards the red-haired buxom bombshell who is wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as a black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica had the two fighters meet in the center of the ring making the two fighters lock eyes with one each thinking the other is in the way of victory and all that goes with it. Narcissa felt both excited and a bit nervous as her match turned into a championship bout.

Jessica stated,"I want a good clean fight between you two. Nothing below the nappy, good luck to you both."As she had a neutral look on her face as she looked at the two fighters as she looked at that two blondes fighters.

Jesssica had the two boxers two touch gloves along with sending them back to their corner. Narcissa revealing her white sport bra that fit over her athletic with six packs while Eliza's second takes Elza's robe revealing her gear which is a black sports bra, wearing black and yellow boxing trunks, yellow boots inserting her green mouthguard in along with handing her championship to Jessica.

Jessica walks with the Champiship towards Narcissa who stares at it then Jessica made her way to the center of the ring then she lifted up in the air making the crowd cheer loudly for the bout then she handed the title belt to Ayame as he exited out of the strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then she exited the ring.

**Ding **

**Round 1 **

The two boxers came out of their corners and everyone looked for this unexpected Championship bout in The Gloirous spirit tournament. Everyone took note of their stance especially Travis an some other fighters to get information on them if one managed to win.

Eliza '' The Queen " Regal " was in a traditional orthodox stance is one in which the boxer places his or her left foot farther in front of the right foot, thus having his or her 'weaker' side closer to the opponent.

Narcissa was in also traditional orthodox stance but her fists cover her chin making Travis curious about it but he would ask her later about. Nacrissa looked determined for this bout as she not only advance but become a champion.

Zatana asked," Ms. Jenkin what you take on La Loca's stance?"As she and Hana looked at their guest who looking at Nacrissa's stance.

Lacey said," I guess we will find out."As she looked curiosulty at Narcissa's stance as she wonder about the second eldest Black sister's stance.

The two blonde fighters met each other in the center of the ring which the roaring crowd cheering them on but some audience members see they are engaging making them confused as the two are just looking at eacother.

Everyone see Narcissa leaning forward making Eliza fire off a jab between Narcissa's gloves but Narcissa slipped outside then she counter with right hand to the face of Eliza ratltling her as she stumble as her knees nearly buckle which sent the crowd wild along with those watching the face.

Travis said, " She is using Canelo's tactics."As he looked a the teveslion in his dressing room with awe on his face.

The heroines asked," Canelo ?" As they looked at Travis with a confused look on their face making Travis blush.

Back to the fight Narcissa assumed the same forwardleaning posture making Eliza coming forward allowing Narcissa to toss a jab towards Eliza making her think is getting annoyed as she ford off another jab.

As the jab comes near Narcissa's head but she turn her torso to his left side so he can throw a right uppercut under her opponent's jab which hit her chin which rocked Eliza as she stumbled back making the crowd cheer.

" _LA LOCA !"_

" _LA LOCA !"_

" _LA LOCA !"_

" _LA LOCA !"_

" _LA LOCA !"_

" _LA LOCA !"_

Narcissa came forward and she end up getting caught in a clinch with Eliza who is trying to stay alive with her second to tell her clinch. Eliza begins hitting Nacrissa in the back of her head causing Jessica to come in and seprate the two.

Jessica cried,'" Break! No hitting on the back head."As she lookedat Eliza with a stern look who banged her gloves impatiently.

Narcissa thought " This bitch ."As she scowled at Eliza in disgust anf anger but Narcissa gets back in her stance ready to fight.

Jessica cried," BOX!"As she re signal the match as brings the fighter back to the middle and she begins to keep a close eye on the fighters.

Eliza immediately fired off a jab but Narcissa turn her torso to his left side so he can throw a right uppercut under her opponent's jab which hit her chin which split open Eliza's guard causing Narcissa feinted a lazy body jab as a cover to load a heavy right hook, but this time Eliza parried the jab with both hands, attempting to pivot off it away.

Eliza thought " I can't lost here." As she tries to fight back in this match and she narrowed her eyes at Narcissa.

Both boxers probe each other cautiously. They scored with good jabs, but Nacrissa gets in some solid left hooks forcing the lady started firing off jabs that making Eliza flinch as she felt them hit her stomach.

**Ding **

Jessica cried," STOP! BACK TO YOUR CORNERS!"As she send the fighters back to the corners.

The two blondes fighters made their way back to their corners with crowd cheering for these two fighters and the judges begin scoring the first round of the fight. As Eliza takes a seat on her stool her people are working on her while Narcissa looked eager for the next round.

Narcissa thought " I got to work the body."As she begins to plan for the second round against Eliza Regal.

Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 2 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then she exited the ring.

Jessica cried," Second out !"As she gives the fighters a head ups about the upcoming round in a minute.

Both fighters gets up and takes their stances looking every eager to cotuined the Title fight with the crowd cheering behind them making them swell in pride. Narcissa got her game plan together but she see Eliza's expression making narcissa know that she will be aggressive.

Narcissa thought " Okay prey let see what you can do."As she banged her gloves together anf she

**Ding **

**Round 2**

The two blonde their corner ready to go as they immediately begin battling out in the center of the ring. Elixa opens very fast, using her longer reach snaps four quick jabs to the face of Narcissa who slipped . Naricsaa tries to go for the body, but then Eliza ties her up lands two quick hooks to the back of her head causing the referee Jessica Rabbit to come in to break them up.

Jessica cried," BREAK! No hiting on the back of the head."As she looked at Eliza and Jessica begin to reprimand the english woman.

Narcissa is started to get annoyed by Eliza hitting her in the back of her head then she narrowed her blue eyes then she decided to end this fight in early. Narcissa gets back in her stance and she begins planning how she will end this fight.

Jessica cried," BOX!"As she signals the fight to cotuined and she see keeps a close on the fighters.

The fighters meet in the center but this time it is Narcissa starting off aggressively as she walking after her opponent and throwing digs to the body of Eliza sapping away of. Narcissa feinted a lazy body jab as a cover to load a heavy right hook, but this time Eliza parried the jab with both hands, attempting to pivot off it away. The jab was withdrawn and Eliza was left off balance with both hands down. Narcissa threw an overhand right in response, which landed perfectly on Eliza's jaw. Her head turned so hard her body had no choice but to follow, swinging her left arm out wide, which Narcissa easily ducked.

Narcissa watches in concern as Eliza hit the canvas hard, her head bouncing off it making the crowd silent. Jessica waved the fight off signaling the fight is over and Narcissa " Lo Loca " Black is the new champion.

Narcissa kneeled beside Eliza, Eliza's corner people came into the ring to check on their fighter who is taking time to recover her senses. Narcissa then parades around the ring posing for the photographers, confident that she is on her way to even greater glory.

" _LA LOCA !" _

" _LA LOCA !" _

" _LA LOCA !" _

Narcissa smiled as she hears the crowd cheering for and she is called in the middle of the ring by the referee Jessica Rabbit then Ayame enters the ring with her microphone along with her prize the WBC Queen Championship belt. Ayame handed Jessica the title.

Ayame yelled," THE WINNER AND THE NEW WBC QUEEN CHAMPION NARCISSA " LA LOCA " BLACK !"As she pointed to the victorious fighter in Narcissa " La Loca " Black who beamed.

Narcissa had her arm raised in victory and to Eliza who was sitting on her wooden stool with her corner checking on her looked on in horror mixed with sadness as her precious title was being wrapped around Narcissa's waist.

Narcissa looked down at her title with smile and she made her way towards Eliza who was helped by her seconds. Narcissa engulfs the former champion in a hug to Eliza surprise but Nacissa was done as she kisses Eliza on the lips to everyone surprise and her sisters emrbassment then Nacrissa pulls outs.

Narcissa said," Thank you for the fight and if you want a rematch you knw where to find me."As she winks at Eliza and she walks out of the ring with her newly won title.

In Travis's room everyone blushed when they saw Narcisssa kissed Eliza after Narcissa knockedout her out in the second round with an overhand right. Travis looked at his femal compaliend who are blushing as well.

Travis stated," Now I see why she is calling herself La Loca."As he looked at his three female companion with a sheepish look.

Meanwhile, in the male staff office, Narcissa who was wearing her street clothes with her newly won title belt over her shoulder and Eliza who is wearing a white shirt , black skirt , red heels. The male staff member slides both fighters white envelopes and Narcissa grabbed her envelopes making her curious about what inside of the envelope then her jaw hit the floor as she saw a stack of seven thousand dollar.

Eliza looked in the envelope and see a stack of 3.5 dollars but she pocketed the money like the new champion the two got out of their seat along saying their thanks to older male staff member then they made their way out of the door.

Eliza said," Thanks for the fight Black and this rivalry is far from over."As she looked at Narcissa who looked at her for a moment then she smirked.

Narcissa smirked," I believe you and until then train harder."As she walked away and she begins to make a way to the direction of her dressing room.

**Note; Here is the new chapter and there will be more to com pretty soon and see you you got any ideas then pm me and Narcissa is the Champion. If you got any ideas foran Omake then pm me your idea.**


	22. Chapter 22 Paper view part 5

Disclaimer: I own OC's.

In the entrance tunnel Kaguya " Rabbit Goddess" Ōtsutsuki is dressed in a sports bra top that bore a resemblance to the top of a kimono. Her top and trunks were slivers in color with white trim, and the belt surrounding her toned and firm waist resembled a very thin obi, also from a Kimono. Her gloves were a matching sliver.

Kaguya is taking a deep breath with her eyes closed. Then she opened them, looking very focused as she banged her sliver gloves. Kaguya see her opponent Bad Teacher who is a slender woman in her 30's with her dark brown hair in a bun wearing glasses, white sports bra, black shorts, black boots, and white boxing gloves.

Kaguya stared her opponent or victim down, making the jobber shiver from seeing her gaze making Kaguya smirk before she made her way towards leaving her shuddering opponent in favoring walking towards the ring as her entrance theme plays.

**( Kaguya Otsuksuki - Naruto Shippūden Ost )**

Kaguya just walked towards the ring, and she climbed up the steps then she made her way to her corner with a relaxed expression on her face as she leans back against the blue corner with a calm and collected look.

Everyone see Bad Teacher walking towards the ring, and she enters the ring with a shaky look causing Kaguya to pity her soon to be the victim. Bad Teacher reluctantly raised her hand in the air, which got some slight cheers.

Ayame yelled," Ladies and Gentlemen, we have five rounds of boxing !" She smiled, seeing the fans looking excited reluctantly.

Ayame yelled," Introducing first in the blue corner wearing the sliver shorts weighing in at 200lbs with a record of 54 wins 3defeats and no Draws 35 wins by KO from The star she is "The Rabbit Godddes" Kaguya Otsutsuki !'' Ayame pointed towards Kaguya's corner, which prompted cheers.

Kaguya raised a single fist in the air, but she didn't care about the cheering fans, but she remembered Travis is watching her making play along with the crowd of humans. Kaguya lean upped against her corner.

Ayame yelled," Introducing her opponent Wearing all black Shorts weighing in at 132 lbs with an undefeated record of 4 wins 0 defeats two wins by Knockout from Liverpool England here Bad Teacher !'' As she pointed toward the corner Bad Teacher is leaning up the red corner.

Bad Teacher comes out of her corner, and she bowed towards the crowed then she walked back to her corner as she hears the crowd's applause, albeit reluctantly as they knew it will be a squash match.

Ayame yelled," The referee for this bout is Jessica Rabbit !"As she pointed towards the buxom red-haired bombshell, who is wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as a black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica had the two fighters meet in the center of the ring, making the two fighters lock eyes with one each other,but Kaguya is narrowing her eyes at Bad Teacher, who is shivering from her gaze.

Jessica Rabbit said," I want a good clean fight between you two. Nothing below the nappy, good luck to you both." Jessica had a neutral look on her face as she looked at the two fighters in the middle of the ring.

Jessica had the two boxers two touch gloves along with sending them back to their corner for the bout that was going to be starting very soon. Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then she exited the ring along with Ayame ringing the bell.

**Ding**

Jessica cried," BOX!' Jessica started the bout or one-sided match up that everyone knows Kaguya is going to win.

**ROUND 1 **

They met in the middle of the ring Kaguya aims her punch towards her victim's s heart, causing the victim to become physically stunned for up to a full second, granting Kaguya to twists her arm and body while throwing a punch aimed at Bad Teacher's head causing it to be snapped back.

Everyone watches as Bad Teacher's body hits the floor spread eagle making Jessica Rabbit come in and wave the fight off as she knows that Bad Teacher is knocked out entirely.

Jessica declared," IT OVER!"Jessica waved the fight off with the crowd cheering loudly for Kaguya, who waved a fist in the air.

Kaguya waited in her corner for Ayame, who is entering the ring to announce her victory if she could call it that as it was a one-sided matchup. Kaguya wonders if she will get some challenges like fighting Travis again.

Ayame yelled,'' The Winner of this match by Knockout " Rabbit Goddess " Kaguya Otsutsuki." Ayame pointed towards the bored goddess who, walking towards Jessica Rabbit.

Jessica Rabbit raised Kaguya's hand in the air making the crowed applause politely making Kaguya mouth twitch slightly then she headed out of the ring. Kaguya exited out of the ring ready to head back to her dressing room.

In the audience, a petite long-legged athletic Latina with long, black hair and brown eyes; is tall with cocoa skin possess ample breast size wearing a Black blouse, jeans shorts, fishnet socks and sitting next to her was a young woman standing at 5''11 with a possesses a dark-skinned complexion, long blonde hair, and she pupils are small and dark green in color. She also has prominent, arched eyebrows, with a build of a female super middleweight fighter wearing a red T-shirt with red hawks, a black mini-skirt, and black leather boots.

The Latina said," Wow she is quick but effective Briar." The blonde Latina looked at her companion who has a large grin on her. This is Rosalie " Black Venom Snake" Rodriguez

Briar stated," I know Rosalie and I wonder where Russell is at ." She looked very eager for this tournament and she wonders where her teacher/ trainer is at. This is Briar " Murder Hawk" Hawk.

Meanwhile, in the extra tunnel, Bellatrix Black who had her black hair in a ponytail with a purple bow wearing is wearing a black shirt with a snake, black trunk with purple trim, black shoes, black boxing gloves looking very focused.

"You're my opponent I am going to win with ease !''

Bellatrix see her opponent or victim who is s an attractive young woman with a long and wavy dark blonde that is separated into two sections at the roots, which fall to either side of her face, orange eyes that are noticeably sharper wearing a white bikini top, white boxing skirt that didn't hinder her well-endowed body figure, a buxom bust and curvy hips. She had on brown boxing gloves, white everlast boots.

( virus - Luca turilli )

Bella walked out to her entrance theme then she finally made it to the ring she walked up the steps then she walked towards the blue corner where she takes off her black shirt then revealing her black sports bra.

Bella see her opponent making her way down the aisle and she had a cocky smile on her face as she fans flashing pictures of making Bella roll her eyes when she sees her opponent posing on the steps then she enters the ring.

Ayame yelled," Ladies and Gentlemen, we have five rounds of boxing !" She smiled, seeing the fans looking excited.

Ayame yelled," Introducing first in the blue corner wearing the black trunk with purple trim, weighing in at 145lbs with a record of 19 wins 0 defeats and no Draws 6 wins by KO from Great Britain she is Bellatrix "The Executioner" Black !'' Ayame pointed towards Bellatrix's corner.

Bellatrix bowed towards the cheering fans and she wonders if Travis is watching her fight then she grew serious then leans up against the corner post with a calm and collected look on her face.

Ayame yelled," Introducing her opponent Wearing all white Shorts weighing in at 140 lbs with an undefeated record of 1wins 0 defeats one wins by Knockout from Long Beach here is Spoil princess !'' As she pointed toward the corner Spoil Princess is leaning up the red corner.

Spoil Princess walks out of her corner with a smug look on her face making Bellatrix want to punch her in the face very hard so she can knock off that cheap makeup of her. Bellatrix takes a deep breath.

Ayame yelled," The referee for this bout is Jessica Rabbit !"As she pointed towards the buxom red-haired bombshell, who is wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as a black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica had the two fighters meet in the center of the ring, making the two fighters lock eyes with one each other, but Bellatrix stared down her so to be a victim who looked smug making Bella want to punch that cocky expression off her face.

Jessica Rabbit said," I want a good clean fight between you two. Nothing below the nappy, good luck to you both." Jessica had a neutral look on her face as she looked at the two fighters in the middle of the ring.

Jessica had the two boxers two touch gloves along with sending them back to their corner for the bout that was going to be starting very soon. Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then she exited the ring along with Ayame ringing the bell.

Jessica cried," BOX!' Jessica started the bout or one-sided match up that everyone knows Bella is going to win.

**ROUND 1 **

Bella and Spoil Princess came out of their respective corner then Bella didn't waste time by firing off her flicker jabs at Spoil Princess's face then Bella hit a chopping right that made Spoil Princess's knees buckle then Bella uncorked a hard right crossed to the side of Spoil Princess's face that caused Spoil princess to hit the canvas which caused the crowd to let out a thunderous roar.

Jessica Rabbit cried," Down ! Go to the neutral corner !" Jessica Rabbit ordered Bella who huddled to the neutral corner. Jessica Rabbit begins counting Spoil Princess who is spread eagle on the canvas.

The only sign of movement from Spoil Princess was her chest rising and falling then she leans her upper body to try and get up but Jessica is 4 as she spoils Princess try to get up but she falls back on the canvas making Jessica Rabbit wave the fight off.

Jessica declared," IT OVER!"Jessica waved the fight off with the crowd cheering loudly for Bella.

Bella paraded around the ring and she waited in the center of the ring with Jessica Rabbit who is holding her arm then Ayame came into the ring with her microphone with a beaming smile on her face.

Ayame yelled," The winner of this match by way of Knockout and still undefeated Bellatrix " Executioner " Black!" She pointed towards the victorious witch who had her hand raised in the air.

Bella undid her gloves and she puts on her t-shirt then she headed out the ring then she made her way down the aisle towards the entrance tunnel with a proud smirk on her face as she saw her opponent being carried out of the ring on a stretcher. Bella couldnt wait to change out of her gear.

Meanwhile, in the entrance tunnel, Krista Sparks who is a nineteen-year-old orange-haired girl with an altehic build wearing a green cap wears a green tip and grey shots, fishnets on her arms, and orange sneakers, green boxing gloves.

**(Krista Spark - Theme)**

Krista Spark quickly made her way down the aisle of the arena with the crowd clearly behind her as she smiled then she enters the ring making the crowd cheer for her. Krista made her way to her corner as she waits for her opponent to show up.

Krista see her opponent Basher who is a burly blonde hair woman with brown eyes wearing a red boxing robe, red boxing gloves, black boots. She had a scowled on her face as she walked then she enters the rings.

Ayame said," Ayame yelled," Ladies and Gentlemen, we have five rounds of boxing !" She smiled, seeing the fans looking excited.

Ayame yelled," Introducing first in the blue corner wearing the green trunk, weighing in at 100bs with a record of 6 wins 8 defeats and no Draws 6 wins by KO from Sand Diego she is Krista Spark !'' Ayame pointed towards Kirsta 's corner.

Krista raised a fist in the air then which got the young fighter some cheers then she hops up and down with a smile on her face when she takes off her hat. She looked at her opponent who is scowling at her but Krita wasnt afraid as she faced worsted.

Ayame yelled," Introducing her opponent Wearing all blue Shorts weighing in at 240 lbs with an undefeated record of 10 wins 7 defeats 10 wins by Knockout from Ohio She is Basher! " Ayame pointed towards Basher corner.

Basher wearing a blue top, blue shorts, gloves and she was a burly woman making some people cheer for her since she is the favorite to win making Krista grit her teeth at the fans. Krista have one gameplan and she will execute it.

Ayame yelled," The referee for this bout is Jessica Rabbit !"As she pointed towards the buxom red-haired bombshell, who is wearing a blue oxford shirt as well as a black skirt, blue plastic gloves, and black leather shoes along with her tied in a ponytail.

Jessica had the two fighters meet in the center of the ring, making the two fighters lock eyes with one each other, but Basher is looking down at Krista who is scowling at her.

Jessica Rabbit said," I want a good clean fight between you two. Nothing below the nappy, good luck to you both." Jessica had a neutral look on her face as she looked at the two fighters in the middle of the ring.

Jessica had the two boxers two touch gloves along with sending them back to their corner for the bout that was going to be starting very soon. Holli strolled across the ring with a smirk as she held the ROUND 1 card over her head swinging her hips from side to side then she exited the ring along with Ayame ringing the bell.

Jessica cried," BOX!' Jessica started the bout or one-sided match up that everyone knows Basher is going to win.

In the crowd, an athletic girl with brownish-Black hair with reaching down to her hips with short bangs, tan skin with a purple goldish headband wearing two purple sweatbands wears Chinese sandals and wears a custom black martial arts tunic with 5 gold stars on each side looking at the ring with a curious look. This is Ryanna Uzuki and she is very curious about this matchup.

Ryanna thought " Okay Sparks let see what you can do ." She had a feeling that Sparks is going to win.

**Note: We are approaching the actual main events soon but I have two undercards matches. I would like to thank Raysphere99 for his oc Rosalie Rodriguez and TonyMon318 for Ryanna Uzuki along with my bro in everything but blood CMXB for Briar Hawk.**


End file.
